Ain't No Easy Way
by Adc79
Summary: Eleanor was sent to SAMCRO by her father and president of the Austin charter, Bones after she's targeted by faction of the Nords. But after meeting a certain SAMCRO member and getting swept up in the Mother charter's drama, she's starting to feel like she was safer back home. I (sadly) don't own anything you recognize and is a companion story written with tmc254. OC/Tig OC/Happy
1. Consequence

**Author's Note!**

Hello, Hello! So I have this story on Mibba and since I've been trolling for at least 8 years; I thought it was time to actually post something. (Also, since I got my best friend hooked on fanfics she told me I had to create an account). i hope you enjoy my story! It's definetly fun getting to see where El and Tig end up!

I also have outfits for the story which can be viewed polyvore [add the .com] / soa_grind/ collection?id=3499283

Because I'm super visual and love making outfits! I do work full time so I'm posting what I have now!

* * *

The roar of engines could be heard before the gang had entered Charming, California –a peaceful little blink of a town tucked away in the hills of Northern California. The gang had been traveling for a week straight to reach their destination from Austin, Texas –and they were toting some _precious_ cargo.

Eleanor loved the freedom her bike gave her, the wind whipping through her hair and cutting off her leather jacket as she leaned to the left to weave past a semi –a normal vehicle of transportation wouldn't allow for that.

"Ellie, can you stop pulling shit like that. We're supposed to get you to Charming intact –not dead" Tommy yelled at her over the roar of engines and wind.

"Yeah I got that Tommy-boy" she yelled in response and sped up, cutting him off and sending him a nice one-finger salute. It hadn't been her choice to come to Charming –rather her dad's.

 _Eleanor said her goodbyes to her friends as she left 6_ _th_ _street after a night of partying_ _–_ _it was the night after her graduation from UT and her dad said she could have a night of the bars with her friends and then the club gets to throw her a shindig._

* * *

" _Shit,_ _"_ _she hissed as she stumbled down the sidewalk after stepping on her heel wrong,_ _"_ _I need to remember to bring flip flops next time_ _"_ _._

 _She continued to walk down the streets towards the bus when she noticed the sound of numerous footsteps behind her._ _She tried to think nothing of it as she pulled out a cigarette and took a long inhale._

" _Didn_ _'_ _t your dad teach you that smoking is bad for you, princess?_ _"_ _A man said in a harsh tone as he took a tight grip on Eleanor_ _'_ _s arm and pulled her into the alleyway._

" _Get your-_ _"_ _her scream was cut off by another man taking a swing at her jaw._

" _We want to know where the Sons are keeping their weapons and you_ _'_ _re going to tell us what we want to know._ _"_

 _Eleanor looked up at the men who were currently holding her against the ally wall._ _"_ _What makes you think I have that information you ignorant asshole?_ _"_ _she asked in a sarcastic tone. In response she received a swift punch to the ribs and jaw; she spit the blood that resulted._

" _Oh, I think the daughter of the president might have some idea_ _–_ _see but I_ _'_ _m hoping you don_ _'_ _t want to tell me because then we get to play_ _"_ _he said as he ran the back of his hands down her face and dropping down to graze her breast._

" _It_ _'_ _s sad that the only way you can get action is to force yourself onto a woman, do you want to talk about your mommy issues?_ _"_ _Eleanor laughed, she knew this wasn_ _'_ _t the smartest thing she could be doing but sarcasm was how she dealt with bad situations. The man nodded his head and the two holding her up dropped her to the ground, Eleanor immediately went into a fetal position to protect her face from the oncoming blows she was undoubtedly about to receive. A kick here, pull of the hair there, a punch elsewhere Eleanor knew she couldn_ _'_ _t protect herself for long as she coughed up more blood._

" _You still don_ _'_ _t want to cooperate with us, princess?_ _"_ _the one in charge asked in a humorous tone._

" _Go fuck yourself_ _"_ _she replied in breaths, she was winded probably the broken ribs._

 _He knelt down in front of her, picking up her bloodied chin so she was facing him and chuckled,_ _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t appreciate being talked to like that Eleanor and I think it_ _'_ _s time to teach you a real lesson._ _"_

 _Eleanor at this point began to hyperventilate; she knew exactly what he was talking about. Rape. Eleanor started to cry as the others held her down and the lead man tore off her thong from under her skirt and began to unbutton his pants._

" _Get the fuck off her!_ _"_ _she heard a familiar voice boom as he pulled the man away from her. Two other men wearing Sons of Anarchy cuts grabbed the two men holding her down and continued to beat them senseless. Grabbing the wall to steady herself she tried to stand all while crying._

" _Ellie, I_ _'_ _m coming don_ _'_ _t move._ _"_ _She felt two strong arms around her and picked her up carrying her to an intimidating Harley._ _"_ _Jesus, Elle, you_ _'_ _re going to be fine I_ _'_ _m taking you to the clubhouse._ _"_ _She recognized the voice as the Sons Sargent at Arms, Beau._

 _All she could do was cry._

* * *

The SAMCRO crew was sitting at the table; Clay had called them into Chapel regarding a brother charter.

"What's going on here Clay?" asked Bobby.

Clay took a puff from his cigar and put his hands on the table, "I got a call from Bones Grayson, president of the Austin charter of the Sons, they've been having just as much trouble with multiple gangs as we have but about a week ago it went too far when a group of them cornered, beat, and tried to rape his daughter." Murmurs and head shakes were a common theme around the table.

"Jesus, bringing an innocent girl into all this shit just crosses a line, man." Tig said as he rubbed out his cigarette

"And petty, only cowards hide behind defenseless women."' Chibs added.

"I agree, that's why I went ahead and told him he could send her to Charming until this dies down and they squish this territorial problem they're having back there." Clay took another puff from his cigar.

Jax leaned forward, "You didn't think you should've brought that up to a vote? Regardless if we knew we would take the girl in or not –it should have been brought up Clay."

Tig looked at Jax, as of late he seemed to be more opinionated but not in the good way; to him it only spelled trouble.

"You've been going through a lot Jax, with your son in the hospital and Tigs little wetbacks I didn't want to lay anything more on the club. I knew we would approve the move so I gave it the OK."

Jax sat back and brought his joint to his lips, whenever anyone mentioned Abel he felt sick, he had so much anger towards Wendy for putting his kid through what he was going through.

"Do we even know where this chick's gonna to stay?" Juice spoke up for the first time all of the men nodded their heads curious as to what Clay thought.

"Well, I thought she could either stay with Gem and I or we can get her an apartment –she just graduated college so I'm sure she's fine living on her own." The men looked at Clay in approval,

"What about that two bedroom that went up for sale down the street from Jax's place?" Chibs brought up, "It would be convenient to have her near a Son, if is her dad willing to pony up some cash?"

"Money's a non- issue, unlike us they're weapon's trade also includes drug trade they're sitting on a lot of money over in the South. He has an account wired up for her."

"I'll look into buy the house for her right now, I'll call Pam and have her in here so she can sign papers-" Juice started as he got up to go to his computer.

"When is she getting here, exactly?" Jax asked but his question was soon answered when the Boys heard the roaring of bikes.

"I'd say right now." Tig laughed as they all got up to walk over to the shop.

"Well, I'm going to visit the kid I'll just meet her later." Jax said as he sat on his bike and left the parking lot.

* * *

Eleanor straddled her bike as she waited for the rest of the accompanying Sons made their way to the Teller-Morrow auto shop where they would be meeting the Original Sons of Anarchy charter members. As they rode through charming she thought it was just that –charming. It was nothing like the big city she grew up in, it wasn't loud or dirty and everyone seemed like nice people. _I wonder just how the MC fits into this way of cozy small town life_ Eleanor thought to herself as she looked around the shop yard.

"Ellie," she turned her head to see Cody, one of her dad's prospects come towards her with his phone outstretched "your dad wants to talk to you."

She shot him a smile and took the phone from him, "Hey daddy,"

"You guys made it there alright? Tommy only reported two incidents the whole ride."

Eleanor put her kickstand down and walked to a secluded corner, "Yeah, only one shoot out, I think there's a rat at the club daddy. They knew we were heading to either Charming or Tacoma."

She listened to her dad hiss a slur of cusses, "You have any ideas who the rat is?" he asked his only daughter.

Eleanor licked her lips and pressed her thumb to her forehead, "I don't know dad, I would check the prospects and anyone who has any ties to white supremacists groups. I think Beau should be the one handling the information flow."

"Kid, you make your old man proud," Bones laughed on other side of the phone.

He had his other two sons from different marriages in his crew, they were Sons through and through. But if he had it his way, his only daughter, his little Ellie bear would be the one taking over his presidency when he stepped down. She knew every nook and cranny of the operating of his club, but she decided she wanted to be an educated girl -and he was proud of her. She was the first Grayson to attend college and leave The Life; even his sisters were part of MCs.

"Dad? You still there?" The sound of Eleanor's voice brought him back

"You bet kid, you know your dad's going to miss you, Ellie Bear."

Eleanor sighed he only calls her by her nickname when he's getting emotional, which is never good. "I'm going to miss you too daddy. I hope we figure this mess out soon so I can come home and start my life." She kicked at a rock that was by her foot absentmindedly, she was also totally unaware that the two clubs had already met and were patiently waiting for her to get off the phone.

"She's talking to her dad, probably giving him the low-down on what happened when we were traveling to get here." Tommy said to SAMCRO guys.

"And what exactly happened?" Clay asked.

"We were jumped once on the highway and then another at a motel we stayed at. We think they were Mayans, at least that's what the prospect said he read on their cut."

Tommy looked over to Eleanor whose head was bowed talking to her father, "You know Eleanor would make a great president if she was a man, Bones keeps her totally in the loop about everything club related -but that's not outside knowledge. She's a smart girl, I'd utilize her if you can. She's going to make a great Ol' Lady once she decides that The Life is where she belongs."

"If her knowledge of club doings isn't public, why would they target her?" Tig asked.

"Exactly. Ellie thinks there's a rat." Tommy replied. "I'll go get her, we should be heading on the road anyway we have a couple stops to make. Also just a heads up, she still has some bruising and cuts from the incident most of it has faded but there's still some color. She's really sensitive about it." The guys watched as Tommy walked over to where the girl was standing and put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"That's an interesting take on running a club." Tig said to the guys.

"Well SAMCAT is a very successful branch of the Sons, maybe it works for them. They also operate in a city, not a place like Charming." Clay said and straightened a little when Tommy was bringing the girl over to them.

"Now these guys, they're nice people but they run things differently here." Tommy said to Eleanor as he slung an arm around her shoulder, taking her to the guys.

"I know, I'm not from here and I'm not somebodies' Ol' Lady, therefore I have no say in what's going on or the right to know. I know Tommy, I'm not an idiot." Eleanor said as the got to the men. She unclipped her helmet and shook her long blonde hair out and pulled her sunglasses down.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor, but a lot of people call me Ellie." She looked at the group of men, a very intimidating bunch if you asked her. She met Clay the president, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, and their prospect.

"Our VP Jax, just had a kid, he went to the hospital. He was born early –his mother's doing." Clay said.

Eleanor smiled, "Well I'm sure our paths will cross eventually, this place is the size of a neighborhood back home."

"Okay, Ellie, we're going to head out. You know your dad is sending a truck with everything you need since SAMCRO was nice enough to get you a house." Eleanor nodded as she went over to her dad's crew.

"I'm going to miss y'all so much, be safe." She wrapped her arms around her middle as she watched her family get on their bikes and start the ride back to Texas.

* * *

"Sign here, here, and here." Pam instructed as she watched the girl sign the papers of homeownership. Eleanor did as she was told and smiled up at the very tense looking woman.

"Congratulations you are now a proud homeowner in Charming Ms. Grayson." Eleanor smiled as she accepted the keys to her new home from the woman.

"I'll have Chibs go with you so you know where you're going, that okay with you Eleanor?" Clay asked as he stood from the bar with a cigar in hand.

"That would be awesome Mr. Morrow, thank y'all so much for doing this, I know it means a lot to my father and to me as well."

Clay put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not a problem. Listen, my wife Gemma is going to be stopping by since you live in the same neighborhood as Jax and she's fixing his house up for the baby. Is that okay?"

Eleanor stood up and pulled her helmet on, "Of course, Mr. Morrow, you really need to stop asking if everything is okay, it is I promise."

"Only if you promise to never call me 'Mr. Morrow' ever again" they both laughed as he led Eleanor to her bike where Chibs was already waiting.

"Come on girl, let's get ya ta your new place, I'll also show ya da store." Chibs said from his bike with a smile.

"You know, that's a pretty sweet ride you got there lass." Chibs said as we pulled into the driveway.

"I know, a Harley V-Rod custom baby and he's all mine." Eleanor said as she affectionately stood from her bike.

"I wouldn't take ya for a rider but I guess those tats give away your upbringing." Chibs laughed as he pulled up her arm and let it fall.

"What can I say, Chibs, I'm kind of a badass." Eleanor decided she really liked Chibs he reminded her of an older brother and she was excited that she might have one of those here in Charming. They walked into the empty one story house and Eleanor clicked the lights on,

"Man, am I going to have fun redecorating this shit hole." She said as she looked around.

"You have fun with that woman's work, I'm sure Gemma will jump at the chance to help you. By the way," Chibs said turning to her from the doorway "Gemma loves this club both her Ol' Men started this so if she comes on a little… _strong_ don't take it personally, lass."

Eleanor gave a laugh, "At least y'all got some good Ol' Ladies here to watch y'all's backs, I get it. Thanks for taking me here, Chibs."

"O'course." He gave her a nod and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 _Knock knock_

Gemma stepped away from the door looking straight into the house of the new girl that the club was taking in.

 _Just what we need now, another dumb crow eater to distract those idiot men from what needs to be done_ she thought to herself.

"Coming!" she heard before the door was pulled open,

"I'm so sorry that took so long, I've been going through the house to see what I want to do with it. Come in."

Gemma looked at the girl as she walked into the house the first thing she noticed was the slew of tattoos that adorned her arm and went up to her neck, "Well look at you, they sure do make them pretty in Texas don't they."

"Thank you ma'am it's-"

"No. not ma'am, I may be a grandma now but I don't feel old, call me Gemma."

Eleanor looked at the woman, _she_ _'_ _s one classy broad_

"Please, you don't look like you're old enough to be a grandma either, you're smoking."

Gemma smiled, "I like you," she looked around the empty house "what are you going to do tonight since you have nothing in here?"

Eleanor ran a hand down her face, "I don't know crash on the floor?" she laughed.

Gemma crossed her arms, "No, you can stay with me and Clay tonight but we're going to the hospital first to see Abel" she said as she silently instructed Eleanor to follow her out of the house. "And you can repay me by working my fundraiser tomorrow we'll get to know each other." Gemma said as she got into her car.

"Gemma are you sure it's okay that I come to see Jax's son, I mean I haven't even met him yet. I feel out of place." Eleanor said as she followed Gemma to the NICU of St. Thomas.

Gemma made a snapping sound with her tongue, "Girl, if you're going to be living here you better just accept that you a part of our family for now, so act like it."

She gave a quick look back, "You're already tattooed up the ass so they'll assume you're up to no good anyway." Eleanor laughed as the reached a room with one incubator.

"Hello Gemma," a pretty brunette quipped as she approached us.

"Tara" Gemma said with a nod of her head.

"Does Jax know you're letting someone who's not family see his kid?" Tara asked behind a tight smile.

"Well, I'm his mother and that kid's grandmother, I think I have all the right to come and visit family with whomever I desire."

 _Well this is awkward_ Eleanor thought to herself as she extended a hand, "Hello, I'm Eleanor it's nice to meet you."

Tara looked at the outstretched hand and back at its owner _she has to be related to the Club, she wouldn_ _'_ _t be accepted anywhere else with those visible tattoos_ she thought. She then glanced at the young woman's face having to stop herself from gasping at the obvious bruising and cuts that adorned her face.

She slipped her hand into Eleanor's, "Tara. Nice to meet you so what are you doing in a place like Charming?"

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands in her pants pocket.

 _Leather of course_ Tara thought.

"I'm just going where the wind takes me, ya know?" Gemma pushed past Tara to hold the door to Abel's private room open silently telling Eleanor to go in ahead of her.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Tara" Eleanor said with a small smile.

Tara simply smiled a tight smile at the girl as she walked past her and turned her full attention towards Gemma.

"You best remember that the kid in that room isn't yours," Gemma took a step closer to Tara and looked down at her, "if you keep forgetting where your place is in all of this I'll have to remind you. Some people are just stupid that way." Gemma didn't say another word as she stepped into the room to see Eleanor leaning over the incubation chamber with a small smile on her face. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Gemma said as she went over and pulled the small infant out of the chamber.

"His name is Abel and he was on this earth 10 weeks before he should've because his junkie whore mother wanted to kill not only herself but my grandbaby. It was horrible. He has one surgery left, poor thing." Eleanor looked up from Abel's sweet little face to look at Gemma who was looking at the pair of them. "It was especially hard on Jax you haven't met him yet but he wasn't ready for a kid, but he's grown to love this kid something fierce."

Eleanor brought her attention back to the small bundle lying so still, "That's all we can ask. I don't understand what kind of person would do such a thing to an innocent child. He's just so small and doesn't have anyone to protect him from this cruel world."

Eleanor looked at Gemma with a smile, "But he has one fierce grandmama bear. That you can take to the bank, huh, little man?" Eleanor said in a typical baby voice.

"You ever want kids Eleanor?" Gemma asked. No time like digging up dirt while a woman's near a baby.

"Of course isn't that what all women want in life –to be a mother and wife? I just went to school for something to do –to further an interest that will help the club." Gemma raised an eyebrow of surprise at her statement.

Eleanor looked at Gemma with a sly smile, "Oh come on, it's obvious I'm going to stay in The Life. Where would I be accepted for who my family is or my tattoos, I know I'm in The Life until I die –and I'd prefer it that way."

Eleanor gazed down at Abel once more. "I love The Life, I believe in everything that we stand for and how I live my life. I'm not ashamed to admit it. Some people are made for it –I'm sure you know that." Eleanor said through a smirk.

"Oh I may have some clue." Gemma said taking smirking at the younger woman.


	2. Dirt in My Pocket

Dirt in My Pocket

Eleanor woke from her slumber to the sound of loud banging on her front door, "You've got to be shitting me! It's not even 6 yet." She yelled to no one in particular.

Even though Gemma had so generously offered Eleanor a place in her home, she found herself wanting to get to know her new surroundings -meaning she was sleeping on the floor with a borrowed air mattress.

"Rise and shine princess, you're shit's here." Said a low voice.

Eleanor reached under her pillow and held her browning towards the voice and saw a pissed off Tig Trager at the other end of the barrel.

"You better get that gun out of my fucking face before I finish what was started in Texas, bitch."

Eleanor sighed and dropped the gun to her side and putting a sneer on her face, "What do you expect when you come barging into my house?" she walked past him, not noticing the fact that Tig admired her ass that was only covered by skimpy boy shorts and looked down the hall.

"How did you even get in here?" Tig had taken to leaning against the wall still leering at her, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of her toned legs, small waist, and the perkiness of her breast.

"Picked the lock."

"Fucking Creep." She said under her breath as she went back into the room and wiggled into a pair of shorts.

"So, what are you, my baby sitter?"

Tig grimaced at the thought of his new found position of guard for the morning before the fundraiser, "Don't flatter yourself Doll. Some guy named Beau is in the truck, said you knew him."

Completely ignoring Tig, Eleanor ran out of the house and threw herself into the waiting arms of Beau. Wrapping her legs around him she kissed him harshly with need. He spun her around so her back roughly hit the U-Haul truck and pulled at her hair.

"So you two lovebirds certainly know each other." Beau dropped her at the sound of Tig's voice.

"Maybe I was just excited to see him." Eleanor said hotly and became red in the face when Tig smirked, "Well, shit Doll, I can't wait till you're excited to see me."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and put her and on her hips, "In your dreams Creep," she turned to Beau,

"Okay, let's get this work done. I have a fundraiser I have to be at."

It didn't skip Eleanor's notice that since Tig interrupted her make out with Beau, the SAMCRO Sargent of arms had barely left her side and she also didn't miss Beau's glares towards Tig when he thought her back was turned. It was around 8 am when they had finally finished and she was leaning through the window of the U-Haul.

"I'm sorry Tig was being such a douche, I don't know what his problem is." She said as she leaned in close to him.

Beau scoffed, "He looks at you like you're one of the club whores."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his. "I'm going to miss seeing you Beau."

She whispered as he held the back of her neck so their foreheads were pressed hard together, "Only for a little while babe." He kissed her forehead.

"I know. I just miss home, Beau." She said in a low voice.

"Hey cheer up, I left you a nice present, fifteen 5's of candy for my baby. It's in the secret compartment of your side table."

Eleanor smirked, "You know that SAMCRO doesn't like drugs in their town, right? I think you're trying to get me killed."

Beau shook his head and started the engine turning his head to give her one last kiss; she hopped down and walked towards the driveway to see him off.

"Does daddy know about you and his sergeant at arms?"

Eleanor turned with a frown on her face, "No. No he doesn't and I think it should stay that way."

Tig put his hands in his pockets and smirked, "That's where I think you're wrong, sister. Maybe I should give Bones a call and let him know."

Eleanor looked at him in disbelief, "Are you seriously threatening me, asshole?" she took a step closer to him bringing her face to his shoulder.

"I don't like being threatened, Tig." -She said in a dangerously low voice.

"What, are you supposed to be scaring me right now?" Tig asked in amusement and watched as Eleanor stormed past him.

He was so concentrated on watching her hips sway as she walked that he only heard her mention something about showering and then going to the fundraiser.

Eleanor stepped into the kitchen and saw Tig still sitting there with his feet kicked up on the table, "Get your feet off the table, this isn't a barn so don't act like an animal." She said as she walked past him pushing his feet off the table.

"Yes ma'am." Tig replied as he stood.

"Do you want me to take you to the grounds or will you make it by yourself, razzle dazzle?"

Eleanor grabbed her helmet and a black leather messenger bag, "just tell me how to get there and I'll be fine. The sooner I get there the better. I don't want everything to be set up for tomorrow and not have done anything."

Tig nodded as they both walked outside and got on their bikes.

He gave her the directions she needed and scoffed when he looked at her helmet, "What kind of pussy helmet is that?" he watched as she pushed on her sunglasses.

"The kind that girls wear, asshole." She revved the throttle of her bike and left him sitting in the driveway.

"Prissy bitch." He said slowly as he took off towards the club house.

* * *

Eleanor was power walking away from her bike towards the large Teller-Morrow booth, "You're late." She heard Gemma call out to her.

"I know, I know, I'm really sorry Gemma! Unloading my crap took longer than I thought it would. What can I do to help?"

Gemma looked around the booth and pointed to the large box of plastic plates, "You can take those out and stack them on the back table."

Eleanor gave the woman a salute, "aye aye captain."

"So how was spending time with Tig? I know he can be a hard person to be in a room with." Gemma said as the two women were taking out the utensils.

"Well, he broke into my house and I held him at gun point so I feel like that's always the best way to make a first impression."

"Jesus Christ, I'm sure he took that well." Gemma said putting her hands on her hips.

Eleanor laughed, "Just peachy."

They both looked up as they saw a woman who looked to be in her early 40's approach, "Gemma." She turned to face the woman and Eleanor knew to make herself busy.

"Oh, hey April, appreciate you coming to help." The woman named April leaned over the table,

"No problem. Can I ask you something?"

Gemma face instantly went flat, "What?" she replied tersely.

"Charlie's band's playing during the fireworks tomorrow night. He really wants his dad to come."

Eleanor couldn't help but listen to the conversation with interest she found it peculiar that some woman was asking permission for the father of her child to come. _Unless he_ _'_ _s a member of the club_ she thought to herself.

Gemma looked around before answering, "Shit, April, I don't think Clay is going to go for-"

"I would never ask anything like this," April cut in, "Me and you, we understand what went down, but my kids, and Charlie doesn't know. It breaks his heart that his dad can't come to anything around here No baseball games, no school stuff…"

"All right, all right, all right." Gemma said having heard enough she turned and looked at Eleanor who raised her eyebrows, "I'll bring it up to Clay."

"Thank you." Gemma put her hands on her hips once more, "But I can't promise anything." Gemma dismissed the woman by moving to the other side of the booth making it look as if she was busy.

Eleanor moved closer to Gemma, "Can I ask a question?" Gemma gave Eleanor a side glance,

"Naturally you're curious with what you heard."

"Her kids dad, he SAMCRO?"

"He was ex-communicated a little over five years ago; there were some difficulties when the boys were doing business."

Eleanor nodded and Gemma turned to her, "I know it must be hard for you being so active in your club and then having to come to a place where you don't have the privilege to be involved."

Eleanor looked at her confused, "Tommy told the guys about you involvement with the clubs business."

Eleanor nodded her head, "I love that club more than anything I just like making sure they're making wise choices."

Gemma regarded the girl, _She reminds me of myself when the club was just forming_ she thought.

"I'll tell you what, what I know –you know. You said you got your degree to help the club, how does _psychology_ help your club?"

"For my capstone I looked at how talking to a trained professional helps reduce violent outburst and lowered drug use in comparison to those who I didn't talk to. There was still total confidentiality between me and the guys I talked to though –unless I thought they were going to do something that hurt the club."

"And how'd that work out?" Gemma asked.

"There was actually a decrease in the guys that came and talked to me, they seemed to deal with the authorities in smarter ways than the other did." Eleanor said proudly.

"I'm going to talk to Clay about April's husband. I'll bring up your little experiment and see if he maybe wants to use you for the club. You know how to work on bikes?"

"Of course, I did all the customizations to my bike. My brothers worked at a shop and taught me everything I know."

Gemma nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Eleanor parked her bike across from the large row of bikes that lined the Teller-Morrow auto shop and walked up to Gemma's car. "You go to the clubhouse and wait for me, I'm sure everyone's there go make nice. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Eleanor walked across to the building where the large SONS OF ANARCHY sign and sat herself down at a picnic table. She laid down on top of it and lit a cigarette bring it to her lips and closing her eyes, "I didn't take you for a smoker –just thought you had the whole badass look and that's it."

Eleanor opened her eyes and looked up at the massive bearded tree that was standing in front of her and looked at him confused.

"It's Opie. Can I borrow your light?" Eleanor nodded and sat up offering her lighter to him,

"How you liking Charming so far?" He asked as he looked at the girl.

"It's certainly different than Austin that's for sure but I think I can get used to it."

Opie stared a little longer at the purple green tint of her black eye then he meant to and only noticed when she looked down and lightly placed her fingers on it.

"They're healing nicely, they should be gone in the next couple of days." Eleanor said to him lightly.

"I didn't mean to stare I'm sorry. I just can't believe anyone would do that to a woman."

She laughed, "That's club life right? Gotta learn to take some hits, lord knows I do a lot of hitting myself."

Opie chuckled, "Oh, you're a fighter are you? Maybe we should put you in the ring and see you beat the shit out of the prospect."

They both put out their cigarettes and she sat cross-legged facing him, "I don't think I've ever beaten up a guy without the clubs help usually it's just the pussy cats who are new and think they can push me around, although I did punch an ATF agent in the face before."

Eleanor chuckled at the memory, "She was pissed when I only got a couple days in county and a shit bail."

Opie slung an arm around the girl and led her to the bar in the clubhouse, "Well, I think you'll fit right in Eleanor."

They sat down at the bar and the prospect slid Opie a beer, "What can I get you?"

Eleanor stuck out her hand, "Eleanor."

The prospect smiled, "What can I get you, Eleanor?" he said flirtatiously.

Eleanor leaned over the bar knowing full well her boobs were all but popping out, "I'll take a whisky on the rocks, babe." She replied winking at him.

"Jesus prospect, stop blushing like a middle school girl and get her the damn drink." Opie boomed, "On me." He added turning to face her.

"You little hell cat, you into the prospect?" Opie asked taking a swig of his beer.

Eleanor sloshed around her whisky and smiled, "Not my type, I like my men older they're like an aged scotch, besides he looks to innocent and I'm not into the whole doe-eyed innocent school boy look."

Opie watched Eleanor take a sip of her drink, "So you like older men huh, what about beards?" he joked and laughed when she responded with slugging him playful on the shoulder.

"Yeah right, Opie."

"You got an Ol' Lady Opie?" Eleanor asked. They had moved from the bar to sitting on a couch with Eleanor's legs on his lap.

"Donna, she was my high school sweetheart." Opie scratched his head moving his beanie around, "It really tore her up when I did my five year stint, she's been trying to get me to go straight."

He looked down at his beer while he was speaking as though he was ashamed of his wife's behavior. "She knew who I was and what I did when we got married but I think the idea of losing me became real to her, you know?"

Eleanor nodded and she in that moment she made a split decision, "You know Ope, I have a degree in psychology and in my dad's club the guys could come and talk to me." She removed her legs from him and sat close to him so no one could listen in, "If you ever want to talk to me about anything you can –everything we discuss stays between you and me. The guys who utilized what I have to offer really appreciated the ear I lent."

Opie moved his gaze over to me and gnawed on his lip, "The club doesn't need a shrink."

"But maybe you could use someone to listen to you. You know how dangerous it is if you're not all in." Eleanor replied quietly.

The both looked up startled by the sound of the doors slamming open and Eleanor watched as all of the SAMCRO men walked through. A man with long blonde hair came up to the couch

Eleanor and Opie occupied and Eleanor stood, "Hi, you must be Jax. I'm Eleanor; Bones-"

"Bones Grayson's girl. So I heard you met my kid?" Eleanor shifted uneasily _I knew he would be mad_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah, he's beautiful, I'm sorry if I wasn't allowed. Gemma all but dragged me along."

Jax chuckled, "Don't worry about it darlin'."

He turned his attention to Opie, "We got church now, gotta discuss come business. See ya 'round Eleanor."

Eleanor gave him a smile and walked over to the bar and leaned against it and jumped when she felt a hand graze her ass, "Son of a -"

"Chose your next word carefully razzle dazzle." She huffed and downed the rest of her third glass of whisky.

"Gun." She finished, and wanted to punch Tig in the face when he smirked.

"Can I help you Tig, you oh so chivalrously got my attention." Tig watched with satisfaction as Eleanor's face became tense, he didn't know why but so far it gave him great pleasure in making her pissed.

"With your ass out like that I thought you were a sweet butt."

"You want another whisky Eleanor?" Tig turned his attention to Half-sack who was drooling over the new girl.

Eleanor climbed up on the bar stool and tucked one feet underneath her, "Kip, you keep me so happy." She purred while slowly batting her eyelashes at the prospect. Half-sack turned red and shook his head.

"Nah, just doing my job… well, just prospecting I guess." He stammered pathetically.

Tig rubbed his hand over his mouth annoyed with what he was witnessing in front of him and decided to intervene. "Hey, uh prospect, why don't you focus on getting a full patched member his god damn drink instead of getting distracted by some crow-eater pussy."

Half-sack took the hint a quickly got Tig his beer, "Beat it." Tig simply said.

Eleanor watched in disbelief as Kip ran from behind the bar with his tail between his legs and turned with her teeth clenched to the man in front of her.

"Why are you being such a dick to Kip he was just being nice."

Tig leaned on the bar with one bent arm, "At the price of ignoring a member of the club he's prospecting."

Eleanor shook her head and saw from the window Gemma's nearing figure. "Don't you have church?" Eleanor sneered before downing her drink and putting it down loudly on the bar.

She started making her way towards the door and turned to face Tig once more, "Oh, and if you ever call me a crow-eater or a sweet butt again, I will break one of those pool cues and stab you in the dick."

She smiled sweetly at him and while walking away shouted, "Have a nice day, fucker."

Eleanor met Gemma by the door and looked at the woman who had her hands on her hips, "I would ask you if you played nice but by that goodbye, I'm going to say no." she said as though stating a fact.

Eleanor pushed on her sunglasses as well taking out a Marlboro red and offering one to Gemma who took it and put it between her lips. "I was until Tig decided to grab my ass, be a dick to Kip, and called me a sweet butt crow-eater." She replied in an angry tone.

"Kip?" Gemma asked and quickly corrected herself, "You mean the prospect, what was he doing?"

"He was just asking if I wanted another drink and Tig got all butt-hurt about it." Gemma smirked.

"Sounds about right. Let's go sweetheart, they're going to be voting to see if Kyle can come back tomorrow and their also going to discuss if you can be welcomed in the shop and as a shrink."

Gemma made a move towards her car so Eleanor started for her bike, "Follow me to your house, I'll help you unpack and we can go to my place for dinner."

She nodded clipping her helmet on her head and followed Gemma to her House.

* * *

 **Tig** **'** **s POV**

Tig watched as Eleanor stormed out of the club house and walked over to the bar, pouring himself a tequila shot, "prissy ass bitch." He hissed under his breath.

After he slammed the shot on the bar top he heard Clay call him to chapel. He didn't understand what it was about Eleanor that made him want to get under her skin but he enjoyed doing it; even if the end result caused her to hate him. He just got too much satisfaction from watching her face turn red and her full lips tighten into a line.

"Chuck's been cooking the books for the Asian mob. Skimmed 400 K off of Henry Lin's crew. Otto kept him safe up at Stockton, but he gets out tomorrow morning. So we protect him, we pick up the cash; we get him out of Cali." Tig looked at Clay, registering the first sentence since the beginning of church.

"We're going to split the cash with Chucky boy. Otto wants his 25 to go to Luann." Jax finished.

Tig nodded his head in agreement.

"Ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Lin's a dangerous cat, sneaky little bastard." Bobby said while taking a puff from his cigar.

"That's why we're going to work three-man shifts. We will keep this place locked down. Chuck never leaves the clubhouse. And the garage is open for pick-ups only." Clay said as he looked around the table and finally to Tigs for conformation, he nodded his head in support.

"Skim's hidden in one of the restaurants Lin uses as a front. We're going to keep Chuck here until Sunday. Go pick up the money when the place is closed." The plan sounded good to Tig, and as long as Clay was on board so was he.

"Good." He said as he slammed his hand on the table dismissing himself from the table he wanted to go find a crow eater to suck his dick to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Gem came to me and let me know a few things about our little señorita from the south. Bones' kid went to school for shrink shit and her dad let the club members go to her if they felt they needed to talk to anyone."

"We don't talk to no shrinks." Piney huffed as he smoked his cigarette.

Clay looked at him with a 'let me finish my god damn sentence' look. Just when Tig was starting to get his mind off of the new girl she seemed to find her way back into his thoughts and now his club business.

"I'm not saying make it mandatory but let the option be there. Gem also wanted me to bring up me letting her working in the shop, she knows her way around a bike; added the custom work to her own ride."

Tig licked his lips, "I agree with Piney, we don't need some damn shrink, we're not pussies."

He saw from the corner of his eye Opie making a movement. "What's the harm? She can be a resource if anyone else wants to use her, no one's saying you have to see her Tig." Jax said to the sergeant at arms.

"Opposed?" Clay brought to vote.

"Yeah, me." Tig said without hesitation.

"and me." Piney said.

"Majority rules, Eleanor can work at the shop and if anyone wants to talk to her, they can." Tig shook his head in anger and disbelief, isn't this the exact reason this bitch was roughed up before, because she knew too much?

He was about to go call a crow eater when Clay's voice tore him from his thoughts, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. There's one more thing." Clay said wearily as he held up his hands to get everyone to sit back down.

"April Hobart wants to know if her old man can come to the fund-raiser, see his kid's band play." He started weakly.

"That's done brother" Tig said looking straight at Clay he shook his head once more, "that's done." He said once more.

"No, I know, but You know, she took a big hit staying behind. She supported the club. It's for her, not Kyle. I figured I'd throw it up for a vote." He said gesturing towards the men at the table.

There were murmurs of annoyance and anger until once voice rang loud and clear, "Let him come." Opie said looking at Jax.

Tig couldn't believe his ears, if the man who sent him to prison was trying to come back into his town, well, let's just say that wouldn't have that opportunity and he wouldn't have family to come back to.

Clay leaned forward in his chair, "This can't be about getting even, not at the school."

"This guy's got nothing right? No club, no family. Do me good to see that, appreciate what I got." Opie said looking directly at Clay with a neutral face.

Tig watched him take a swig of his beer waiting for the question he wanted to hear most, "Is anyone opposed?"

"Yeah me." Tig said in a loud voice giving Clay a hard look.

"I don't agree with it." Piney said, but Tig's focus was still on Clay.

When Clay glanced at Tig he knew he would have to explain himself, "Look, this is wrong man…" Clay looked at Tig,

"Majority rules, the vote passes." He pounded the gavel and stood, "You all better be at that fund-raiser tomorrow, unless you want a size-nine high heel boot up your ass."

"You coming?" Bobby asked as he picked his drink up.

"I'd rather have my balls cut off." Tig laughed at Clay's reference while the other men groaned in sympathetic pain, "what?  
Too soon?"

* * *

Before Tig knew where he was going he found himself sitting on his powered down bike in front of Eleanor's house. He sat across the street simply glaring at the bedroom he knew to be hers. Acting on a whim he put on his black leather gloves, pulled out his knife and headed to her front door. He jimmied the knife until he heard the satisfying _click_ of the lock being picked and quietly entered the house.

He looked around noticing the difference in feeling now that her stuff has for the most part been unpacked. In the hall to her room he stopped and looked at the multiple pictures hanging on the wall; some of Eleanor when she was small with two older boys, some with what he assumed to be guys from her dad's club, her smiling brightly with her college diploma with her dad Bones, and one with her and the man he met earlier Beau. Rage suddenly overwhelmed him as he took the picture from the wall and studied it. He assumed it was taken not that long ago and that they were in the club house, Eleanor sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder affectionately. Tig ran a hand over his mouth and applied pressure to the frame –resulting in the frame breaking in half. Tig held the picture in his hands looking at Eleanor and Beau until he couldn't stand it and before he knew it started to rip the picture in half storing the half with Eleanor in his cut pocket and spitting then tearing beau's picture into little piece; dropping them along the floor. Tig moved forward to the door of the master bedroom and slowly opened the door.

The whole vibe of the room felt different to him than it did this morning, the then bare walls was now adorned with large pictures and a four-poster bed frame sat against the wall with a small love seat facing away from the foot of the bed. Tig slowly made his way to the figure silhouetted by the moonlight and her bed sheets, he looked at her bare leg that was uncovered from her sheets and lightly ran his hand on her smooth skin. Tig licked his lips as he stared down at the girl and he felt the flames of desire lick at his stomach like he's felt so many times before. As he gazed down at her he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be inside of her or maybe even to put his hand over her mouth and simply take what he knew he wanted. Tig leaned as close as he could to her without physically touching her and inhaled deeply taking in her scent, lavender and musk, Tig recognized. He simply stood there and watched her sleep, he watched the way her chest rose when she took breathes, how she mumbled to herself, or how when she turned over in her sleep she arched her back in an oh so tantalizing way. Tig didn't know how long he stood there and watched her sleep but finally decided that he should leave and get some rest for tomorrow, he leaned down a placed his nose on her once again bare leg and softly ran it up and down inhaling as he did so. Without a backward glance Tig silently closed the door to her room and then seconds after the door to her house.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

The next morning Eleanor woke up refreshed and happy. Even though she didn't have the family she was raised with she had a feeling that she was going to find a new family here in Charming. After her and Gemma left the garage they came back to her house and for the most part unpacked everything except for the small things and went grocery shopping. Even though Eleanor insisted Gemma and Clay stay for dinner at her house and she could make them dinner as a thank you; Gemma was not having any of it and insisted that Eleanor come over. Her, Gemma, and Clay had talked about everything from her time at UT to her being able to work and practice with the club. She also learned a little bit of history regarding the mother chapter, she found out that Clay was actually Jax's stepdad and his father, John, had been killed on the road in 93. She learned that the reason Opie went to jail was because of April's husband, Kyle, bailed on him when he heard the cops coming; and that in Stockton, the had an "In House gang" that was headed by a man named Big Otto.

After she got out of the shower she brushed her hair and quickly put it in a French braid and doing a little happy dance when she realized she was going to make herself a cup of coffee and an omelet.

As she walked out of her room she yelped in pain and grabbed the side of the wall looking confused at the large open cut on her foot, "What the hell?" she whispered to herself as she looked around the floor to see where the offending piece of glass came from she then noticed a broken frame and small pieces of paper scattered on the floor.

Eleanor dropped to the ground since she couldn't apply much pressure to her foot and picked up the pieces of paper, as she looked closer she noticed it was a picture –in particular the picture with her and Beau, expect she was nowhere to be found.

"Shit." She said clamping her hands over her mouth, she stood quickly ignoring the pain and footprints of blood she left behind as she walked to the door and saw it was unlocked.

"Jesus Christ." She went to the kitchen and picked up her house phone and dialed the number Gemma left her the previous night.

"Hey baby, you need a lift to the fundraiser?" Gemma answered knowing it was Eleanor.

Eleanor took in a shaky breath, "Gemma, can you come over… I think someone broke into my house last night." Gemma turned quickly towards the door and Clay watched with amusement as she started towards the door.

"I'll be there in a second. Don't go anywhere." Gemma smacked the phone down and turned to Clay.

"Someone broke into Ellie's last night. I'm going to head over now."

Clay's amusement vanished, "What are you talking about?"

Gemma walked towards the table giving Clay a kiss, "Said the door was unlocked and a frame was broken with her picture ripped and missing."

"I'll send the prospect to escort you guys to the fundraiser grounds."

"Okay, Baby. See you later." Gemma didn't wait for Clay to give her a not so convincing "sure baby." As she jumped in her car and rode towards Eleanor's house.

Eleanor and Gemma sat at her table with coffee and eggs in front of them, Gemma walked in and was instantly concerned with the bloody footprints and instructed Eleanor to keep her leg elevated.

"You know you're going to need to get stitches in that foot of yours." Gemma said as she took a drag from her cigarette. Eleanor chewed on the eggs in her mouth and nodded in agreement.

"I know the prospect is coming to take us to the grounds but maybe we should make a pit stop at the club house, see if Chibs can sew you up real quick."

"Okay, we can go whenever you want."

Eleanor watched Gemma rise from the table and stood up with her, "I really appreciate this Gemma, I was just really freaked out. I haven't even been here for two days and shit's already happening." Eleanor made a grad for her helmet and bag,

"Why are you grabbing your helmet Ellie?"

Eleanor looked at her like she grew another head, "I'm riding my bike."

Gemma stared at her and licked her lips finally shaking her head, "You're just like them." She chuckled as she put on her sunglasses and stepped out of the house.

Eleanor followed suit and closed the door behind her, ignoring the pain she felt in her foot and revved her bike to life speeding off towards TM.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced boys but little Ellie needs patching up." Gemma said as she held Eleanor to her side taking pressure off her foot.

Chibs stood up and walked over to the women, "let me see lass." He said as he watched her sit down on a stool in front of him. Eleanor looked around the room to see all of the guys staring at her and became embarrassed. "

It's just a little scratch on my foot, but Gemma insisted I get it looked at." She pulled off her brown cowboy boots and made a face when she saw the bottom of her sock was a deep shade of red.

"That looks to be more than a scratch lass." Chibs laughed as he took off the sock and held her foot close to his face.

Eleanor felt the hair on her neck stand up and she looked up to see Tig staring at her intently she met his gaze narrowing her eyes in defiance. She doesn't know how long they stared at each other challengingly, but Tig was the first to turn away and leave the clubhouse.

"Well I pulled out the glass pieces that were still in there and just glued the skin back. If that doesn't hold you'll have to come back and get stiches and crutches."

Eleanor sighed, "That's lame how am I supposed to ride if I get stitches." She grumbled.

Gemma chuckled at the girl who seemed to be more upset about not being able to ride than the fact that someone broke into her house, "Just double up the bandages and you won't even feel it. Let's go we have a table to run."

* * *

Morning at the Taste of Charming fundraiser had actually been more fun than Eleanor thought it would be. She was working the booth with Gemma, Luann, and two other crow-eaters. Eleanor decided that even though Luann had an interesting profession choice and seemed a little out of touch she was a nice woman. She wouldn't drop the idea of me and her daughter, Reese meeting saying we would get along so well since we were both educated and grew up in the club.

When Eleanor asked her where she was her whole demeanor changed and she softly replied, "Last I heard from Gemma, LA."

Eleanor quickly knew that the topic was a sensitive one and didn't miss the fact that she said that she heard the news from Gemma. _Well I guess that means they don_ _'_ _t have the best relationship_ Eleanor thought to herself. She pulled herself out of her internal dialogue and saw Luann smiling at her.

"You know," she started looking Eleanor up and down "if you ever needed a job or are tight on money I'd be happy to let you have a role in one of my movies."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well we don't actually have any girls of color working at CaraCara."

Gemma turned around to stare at the woman after she heard her say those words, "Are you kidding me Luann?" Gemma said as she looked at the woman in disbelief.

She then turned her attention to Eleanor to make sure she wasn't offended _or kick Luann_ _'_ _s ass_ Gemma internally added and looked shocked as she watched the girl start laughing.

"Okay Luann I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now that I think about it being in a porno is on my bucket list…" Eleanor's words faded as she shook her head _If my dad ever found out though I would be dead. Deader than dead I wouldn_ _'_ _t have existed._ She thought to herself as she turned her attention to a little boy.

"What can I get you sweetie?" she said gazing at the boy who simply looked back at her awestruck.

Eleanor shifted her weight between her feet feeling uncomfortable until a woman came behind the little boy and noticed him staring open mouthed.

"I am so sorry, Calvin is never like this." She quickly apologized and tried to pull him away.

"You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen." The little boy said in a small voice. His mom looked from him to Eleanor and back to her son.

Gemma and Luann were watching and couldn't help but laugh.

Eleanor put together a bowl of chili and a bag of chips giving it to the boy who blushed as she bent down, "Why thank you Calvin, you're the nicest boy I ever did lay eyes on." She smiled and patted his head throwing a smile to the mom as she mouth 'thank you' as they walked away.

Eleanor smiled as she turned around to see Gemma with a smirk on her face, "Well look at you, you little heart breaker. Charming might just warm up to you yet."

A couple of hours had come to pass and Eleanor could tell Gemma was furious. She had mentioned to her earlier that Bobby always comes as Elvis and does a booth for the kids and the rest of the guys simply offer the man power, but they were now officially an hour late. Eleanor was busy pulling a beer out of the cooler to give to a man when she saw two bodies pass the booth and Gemma shoot up.

"You're late." She heard Gemma bite out as they walked towards Bobby's Elvis booth. She handed the man the beer and took the money from him wishing him a good afternoon as he left. She turned as saw Tig leaning against the tree behind their tent she turned to give him a nod of acknowledgement and went back to serving people.

"How's the foot Razzle Dazzle?" he asked crossing his arms Eleanor looked over at him noticing how his black long sleeved shirt hugged his arms.

"I little sore but nothing time can't heal." She replied taking a seat on the cooler.

"You know what happened?" he asked seeming genuinely concerned.

She shook her head, "I guess someone came in during the night –it's a little scary because I never knew I was that heavy of a sleeper that if someone came into my house I wouldn't know."

Eleanor nervously bit her lip, being a psychology major she could always read others but what she hated most of all was that she could pick up on her nervous habits easily.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about it baby, nothing happens in Charming that we don't hear about." Tig said as he walked over and squeezed her shoulder.

Eleanor looked at him like he grew another head, in a matter of a day Tig Trager had gone from being a total pain in the ass to actually sweet. Her gut told her there was more to this than what was in front of her but did not want to act on it,"Thanks, but apparently there is since someone broke into my house, babe." She said sarcastically.

Tig took a step closer to her, "Well next time I would lock my door knowing there's someone looking for me with a lynch with my name on it." Tig said menacingly.

Eleanor's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then quickly turned into slits, "and here I was thinking that maybe you weren't a total scumbag. Do you want to discuss your obvious childhood trauma with me later?"

Tig was about to reply when he saw Gemma hurry over to the two of them, "Hi mother." Tig said as he leaned in and gave Gemma a kiss in greeting.

"Hey Tiggy. Do you think you can just walk around and make sure everything is going smoothly and that there's no trouble?" Gemma asked putting her hands on her hips as she scanned the grounds.

Tig nodded in reply shooting Eleanor one last look before stalking away. Eleanor took a sip of her beer that she had hidden underneath the table and saw Jax push a man against the wall,

"Gemma." Eleanor said simply and nodded towards Jax.

Gemma stood up to her full height and pursed her lips as she looked over at her son and Kyle. Jax looked our way and obviously saw a pissed off Gemma letting go of the man and patting his chest.

Gemma shook her head and Eleanor laughed, "I take it that's Kyle." She mused as she downed the rest of her beer.

"The one and only" Gemma replied as she watched Jax make his way over to them.

"Hey mom" Jax said as he leaned in and kissed Gemma on the cheek, "Ellie" he said moving over to kiss her as well.

Eleanor seemed a little taken aback, she was a full believer in comfort and treating individuals like family as a way of connecting but Jax seemed to warm up to her exceptionally fast. Reflecting on it further and considering the circumstances of the club it made sense. If they are all brothers in the anarchistic society it would make sense that kids of the brothers would be just as readily welcome. Motorcycle clubs were a vastly complicated social group.

Eleanor smiled and replied, "Hi Jax".

Gemma looked over at Kyle who was playing the egg toss with his daughter, "So how are the guys handling Kyle?"

Jax took the chip Eleanor was about to put in her mouth from her hand.

"Asshole." Eleanor hissed and threw Jax a pout.

He smirked as he put the chip in his mouth and replied to his mom. "Nothing to handle Kyle's dead."

Eleanor looked over to Opie who was standing behind a curtain where the fireworks were placed staring intently at Kyle, "I don't think he's dead to Opie." Eleanor said.

After realizing she spoke out of turn she blushed when they both looked at her, "Sorry, psychologist. I'm going to go over-" flustered, Eleanor pointed to the other side of the tent and made it look like she was busy.

"She's right. You should go check on him, make sure he's doing okay." Gemma said to Jax giving him a smile and then getting back to working the booth.

Eleanor was feeling curious, after observing how Opie stared down Kyle like some sort of predator she switched her attention to Kyle.

His laugh seemed genuine enough but it failed to reach his eyes, Eleanor knew that if it had been any of her dad's guys they wouldn't be truly happy without the club. It's all they knew and functioning in normal society isn't really an option, they would just go outlaw solo.

Eleanor blinked when the egg broke on Kyle's shoulder and watched as a girl who looked about her age lift the jacket off his body revealing the lower rocker tattooed on his back.

 _Oh shit._ Eleanor looked over to see if Jax and Opie caught it and by the anger apparent in their faces they had.

Eleanor then came to a mental dilemma, should she say something to Gemma? She knew that if they told the rest of the club, which they would it wouldn't be good but then again it wasn't her place to put her nose in the doings of another club.

About ten minutes passed after she decided she wasn't going to say anything when Bobby and Tig approached the table. Bobby made a move to stand right in front of Gemma and Tig stood in front of her.

"You seen Jax?" Bobby said in a serious tone.

"He's with Ope, why?"

Tig drew his gaze away from the young woman in front of him "Boss wants us." He simply said turning his head back to stare at Eleanor.

It was unknown to him but not missed by Gemma or Bobby as Tig's head went to the side as he watched Eleanor pick up something from the ground.

Gemma and Bobby looked from Tig to each other and Gemma rolled her eyes, "You got two more hours in that booth." She said to Bobby but as he walked off to meet Jax, Opie, and Kyle it was Tig who responded.

"Sorry mother. Later Razzle Dazzle." And he stalked after Bobby.

Gemma turned to face Eleanor who was staring after Tig with her brows creased and a cute sneer on her face. "Jesus Christ. I can't believe Clay is pulling this shit."

Eleanor smiled as an older man in a police uniform approached the table, "Sucks being boss, don't it?" he said to Gemma with a smile.

"You know that fried shit is gonna kill you." She replied sassily

"'cause the cancer's keeping me fit and spunky." He sarcastically bit back.

Gemma nodded her head at the man's direction calling Eleanor over, "Wayne this is Eleanor Grayson, she's staying with SAMCRO for a while. Eleanor, Wayne Unser." Wayne was a bit taken aback as he gazed at the girl; she was a young thing and had a variety of color marring her pretty face.

He stuck out his hand which Eleanor reciprocated, "Nice to meet you Mr. Unser."

Wayne laughed, "Well actually it's sheriff Unser nice to meet you."

As Wayne and Eleanor introduced themselves Gemma noticed Tara start walking towards the Teller-Morrow booth but stopped short when she saw a man Gemma didn't recognize and all but run from the fundraiser.

"Hey, who's that guy behind the grill?" Eleanor looked to see who she was talking about and saw a tall creepy man.

"That's our new best friend Agent Kohn. ATF." Unser replied.

Eleanor had to hold in her laughter as she realized that Unser was on the payroll. "The fed looking into the club is grilling sausages?"

Deciding she had something funny to say in reply Eleanor said, "Must be part of his special federal training."

Unser looked at the girl and shook his head _Just like Gemma_ he thought, "Good chili." And walked away from the women.

Gemma smiled at Eleanor who simply shrugged her shoulders, "hold the fort" Gemma said as she watched the guys start to head her way.

Eleanor watched as Gemma smacked Jax on the chest and exchanged some words she also moved her attention to Tig and wasn't surprised when she caught him staring. She held his shaded gaze for a minute before returning to helping Luann with the people.

Later that night and after listening to hours of Gemma's huffing and puffing Eleanor saw Opie arrive back at the fundraiser. Since she was done working the table and had a couple of beers with Luann and Gemma and was feeling pretty at home. She walked over to Opie after she saw Gemma leave and decided she was going to confront Opie.

"Hey Opie long time no see." Opie gave her a smile as he put the fireworks in the cylinders,

"Ages."

"I have an observation for you by the way you're looking pretty glum I think the club is going to be taking care of Kyle's kutte tattoo."

Opie looked over at her with a strange expression, "I saw it when he was taking off his jacket. I don't know what you do in y'all's club but I know if an excommunicated member didn't black out his ink there was a nasty price to pay."

He chuckled, "I feel like it's going to be hard to sneak around you Eleanor, you're like a mini Gemma."

He wrapped an arm her shoulders, "Watch the fireworks with me and my family I want you to meet Donna."

Eleanor nodded happily and smiled as a woman and two kids ran towards them.

"Donna this is Eleanor her dad's a president of one of the Sons charters she staying here for a while."

Donna looked a little skeptical at first until Eleanor stepped closer to her, "Hi Donna, I am so pleased to meet you. Opie's told me some great things."

Donna smiled at Opie in response to her words, "You did?" she said as she wrapped her arms around Opie and kissed him.

After the fireworks were done Eleanor decided to pull Donna aside, "Hey I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need to talk I'm here."

Donna crossed her arms going on the defense, "why would I need to talk to you?"

Eleanor licked her lips, "I was raised in the club and I know it like the back of my hand and sometimes the women get the shitty end of the stick."

Eleanor looked at Donna who seemed to have tuned her out once she started talking. "I went to college to get a degree in psychology so I'm just saying if you need to talk I'm trained to listen. Opie is actually going to come and see me so maybe y'all want to come together one time to talk it out in a mediated setting."

Donna looked at the girl that was standing in front of her. She seemed like the other crow-eaters that she hated with the same tattoos and revealing clothing but when she talked and just her presence she had a certain air about her.

Donna found herself nodding to the young girl who smiled in return.

"Opie has my number I have to finish setting up my home office so I won't be ready to go until next week but as soon as it's done I'll let you know. Bye Donna." She said giving her a hug. Donna watched as she high-fived her kids and gave Opie a hug.

"She's very interesting" Donna said as they both watched her leave.

"You can say that again." Opie chuckled.


	3. Baby, you wouldn't last a Minute

Baby, You Wouldn't Last a minute on the Creek

Eleanor pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot and parked her bike near Gemma's Camero shaking her hair out as she pulled off her helmet. She opened the door to see Gemma looking with furrowed brows at the invoices on her desk.

"You okay Gemma, you look like those invoices threatened to kill your mama." Eleanor joked as she stood in front of the desk.

"Please, If they threatened to do that I'd throw 'em a party." Gemma said smirking up at the girl.

Eleanor looked slightly taken aback by the light tone in Gemma's statement _better not ask I don_ _'_ _t want to end up on that list_ Eleanor thought to herself as she leaned on the corner of the desk crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked out the window to the garage and saw Tig and Chibs stop what they were doing to peer into the office where she was. While Chibs looked away uninterested Tigs turned to face her fully smirking as he crossed his arms.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "I still have the right to claim sexual assault here right?" She asked Gemma jokingly while she watched Tig approach the door connecting the office to the garage.

"Baby, trust me, if you're here you're probably asking for it."

"Hey there razzle dazzle, I know you want to get close to me but all you have to do is say the word and I'm there." Tig drawled to her.

"In your dreams you creepy old man, the only word you'll get from me is NO." Eleanor snapped back.

"I love when you get snappy, baby. It makes me think of all the great things you can do with that tongue." Tig joked as went back to the garage.

Gemma laughed at the whole scene. It had been obvious to her that Tig was somewhat interested in the new pussy that was available to him and he wasn't the sneakiest of people when it came to pussy. Gemma pulled out a Teller-Morrow garage shirt and threw it to Eleanor.

"You excited to start tomorrow? Tig specifically requested you set up right next to him." Gemma joked knowing it would push Eleanor's buttons.

"Is it too early to file those harassment papers?" Eleanor said pouting her lips.

Gemma was about to respond when Clay popped his head in the office, "We okay?"

Eleanor decided now would be a good time to go outside. She smiled as she saw Kip make his way towards her going to what she assumed the office.

"Where's the fire, Kippy?" Eleanor said as she stepped in front of him.

"Oh hey Eleanor. There's just a situation with the clubhouse bathroom." He said slightly fidgeting.

Eleanor lifted a brow, "A 'situation' like someone took a huge dump and didn't flush or someone tried to flush a dead body down there?" she joked.

"More like lace panties." Kip said while shaking his head.

Eleanor blankly stared at the prospect then burst into a fit of laughter, "Well that's… a strange situation. I would ask Tig. He seems like the kind to flush panties down the shitter." Kip laughed and instantly stopped when he saw clay approaching.

"I gotta get this sorted, I'll talk to you later Eleanor." Kip said as he rushed past her putting Jax right in her view.

"Ah, Fabio, my life has been dull without you present these past couple of hours." Eleanor said as she walked up to Jax giving him a side hug.

"Where did y'all disappear to during the fundraiser?" knowing full well they had handled Kyle.

Jax smiled at her, "Oh you know a little this, a little that."

Oppie had told him that Eleanor confronted him before the fireworks and he had to admit he was impressed with the little Gemma clone. He figured that if the women were together long enough they would be the ones running the club. Eleanor pinched his arm and held a hand to her brow as she saw a truck with oil barrels roll into the parking lot and watched as Jax and Clay made their way to the truck.

She started to walk back to the office to talk to Gemma when she heard Clay yell, "what the hell is she doing here?"

Juice muttered something in reply and was cut off by a woman's voice, "It's not his fault, okay? I know I'm not supposed to be here. Let me go talk to someone."

Eleanor turned around to face the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She saw a girl who looked to be about her age with red hair and wellies on.

 _Is that girl seriously wearing rain boots right now?_ she gave her a scrutinizing look.

Eleanor made her way to the office and stopped short when she saw Gemma sitting against the wall crying. Eleanor walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Gemma, she sounds like a stupid piece of white trash. You're way hotter."

Gemma gave a sarcastic laugh, "So you know Clay hit that?"

Eleanor nodded, "judging by his anger to see her step out of that truck with Juice and calling her a sweet-butt I put two and two together."

Gemma pursed her lips and stood up, "This morning just keeps getting better and better, first I can't get wet for my husband and now some young bitch is in my town."

Gemma grabbed her purse and slid on her sunglasses, "Come on, we're going on a field trip." Eleanor knew better than to argue and followed Gemma to the parking lot and sliding into the passenger seat.

* * *

"So Eleanor, tell me about your club." Gemma said focusing on the road and not on the thoughts floating in her head about Clay with another woman.

Eleanor shrugged, "There's not much to tell really. We run guns and sell drugs they're rowdy and we have about 15 members."

Gemma nodded her head, "That's a good amount of man power. Your dad married to your mom?"

"Yeah, she's his third wife and currently his old lady. But my dad follows the pussy." Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

"I know someone like that." Gemma said laughing. M _aybe this girl has some daddy issues since Tig seems to follow the description of her dad_.

The rest of the car ride Eleanor and Gemma talked about Old Men and how Eleanor said she had a thing for older men and that she been having a secret affair with her father's sergeant at arms, Gemma told her about Wendy Jax's ex-wife and that she didn't trust Tara the woman she met the first day she was here. Gemma also talked about the clubs founding which Eleanor found particularly interesting. Eleanor felt her stomach drop slightly when they pulled up to CaraCara, Luann's porn studio and followed Gemma as she sauntered through the door.

"Gemma! Ellie! What a nice surprise we're just filming some more scenes for Naughty Naughty School Girls 2."

Luann turned to Eleanor, "If you want Eleanor I'm sure we can give you a cameo."

Eleanor looked at the set and saw two girls and a man and tried to hold back a disgusted face. She definitely did not want to offend Luann's line of work and instead found herself nodding,

"I'll think about it Luann maybe one day you'll get me."

"I just want to add some milky chocolate to my enterprise. I even thought of the plot for your movie, _Men In Black_. It's about a beautiful alien code named Black beauty by the federal government and when she's captured, instead of the aliens doing the probing it's humanity's turn." Luann smiled at them, she felt it would be a huge success.

"Wow, that's… uh, graphic." Eleanor stuttered slightly blushing. She was a sexual being, don't get her wrong she loved sex but the mental image of the cover to that porn was not one she wanted to ever picture again.

Gemma looked at the woman and shook her head, "You kidding Luann?" she said as she moved them in the direction towards the director's chairs so they could sit and talk.

A shocked Eleanor lingered behind with furrowed brows, _She thought of a title_ _…_ Eleanor gave a shudder and walked towards the wall of props inspecting them with curiosity.

"Find anything you like?" said a voice. Eleanor turned dropping a whip she had picked up.

"Sorry. I just don't think I've seen so many sex toys in one place before –if you exclude castle I mean." Eleanor laughed.

"You interested in working in the industry?" she asked leaning against the wall.

Eleanor laughed, "No thank you but playing dress up is fun."

She said as she picked up a ring leader outfit. Eleanor wasn't shy about her body and looked towards the direction Gemma and Luann were sitting in and walked into the dressing room slipping out of her clothes and putting the outfit on.

"It looks good on you! I would say you could keep it but its Luann's to give away."

Eleanor laughed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The two piece outfit left nothing to the imagination, the top half sat underneath her breast and if it wasn't for the black sequin nipple pasties the woman had given her she'd be all out on display. The top stopped about mid stomach and had sleeves that fell off her shoulders. The skirt was a whole different matter –if you could call it a skirt. It consisted of a piece of lace material about four inches thick and came with a built in thong. Eleanor went outside and put on the ringleader hat and grabbed the whip she dropped on the floor and skipped over to Gemma and Luann.

"Look Gem, I'm a ring leader!" Eleanor yelled as she cracked the whip then struck a pose.

Gemma's eyes went wide then she let out a chuckled noticing just what Eleanor had done. She took out her phone a plan instantly popping into her head.

"Smile baby." Gemma said raising her phone up to take a picture.

Eleanor pulled the whip in front of her spread her legs apart in a power stance and making a kissy face at the phone.

"One more, let's get the back of that built in." Gemma joked.

Eleanor turned around presenting her scantily clad ass giving a peace sign as she looked over her shoulder and winked.

"You can send these to that Sargent of arms back home." Gemma said waving her phone and slipping it back in her purse _and I can send these to the Sargent at arms here._

"See, now I know you're just teasing me Ellie, walking your pert ass out here like that." Luann said in a mock pout.

"I couldn't help it, it just looked too fun." She replied shimming.

"Okay, Ellie, get out of those whore clothes we're running another errand." Gemma said as she stood crossing her arms.

In a matter of minutes Gemma and Eleanor pulled up to a little pharmacy in the center of Charming.

"So mommy menopause, are we getting you a prescription." Eleanor joked as they walked into the store.

Gemma whirled around and threw her hands on her hips, "I swear to god you call me that again I'll shove my fist down your god damned throat."

Eleanor laughed at Gemma's reaction, "I don't think you mean that, it's the menopause talking."

The two women walked to the counter where Gemma self-consciously asked the man behind the counter for her medicine. Eleanor couldn't help but giggle at Gemma's obvious discomfort of getting older. Gemma gently took the prescription and put her sunglasses over her head. And as they walked out of the store Eleanor was trying to reassure Gemma of all of the positives.

"Like just think, now you can have all of the unprotected sex you want without having to worry about a bearded baby Clay riding around on a tiny tyke bike." Eleanor said in a cheery voice as they started for the car.

"Watch it you little shit!" Eleanor screamed as a boy ate concrete in front of her causing his skateboard to bump her knee. Eleanor looked up to see the girl from earlier walking on the same sidewalk and then looked to Gemma as she saw the woman look down at the skateboard.

"Skinny ass bitch" Gemma murmured.

Eleanor picked up the board only to have it ripped from her hands by a fuming Gemma.

"Gem you should think about this your brains are all over-heating due to those hot flashes. Don't-" Eleanor stopped mid-sentence and winced as Gemma swung the skateboard and hit the girl in the face.

"Damn! You just hit that bitch with a skateboard Gemma." Eleanor shouted in a giddy tone and quickly took out her phone to snap a picture.

Gemma sat on the curb ignoring the girl's cries of pain and Eleanor's happy comments. Eleanor noticed Gemma looking sullen and sat down next to her.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Eleanor asked as she bumped the older woman's shoulder.

"A little" Gemma replied with a smirk. She dug in her purse and handed Eleanor the keys.

"I assume I'll have a different ride home." Gemma said as a cop car pulled up.

"I'll follow you to the station and make sure everything's okay with you. Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do." Eleanor said as Gemma stood and a lady cop stepped up to Gemma.

As she read Gemma her rights and cuffed her Eleanor couldn't help but joke, "Gem, those new bracelets really bring your outfit together."

As Gemma was put in the backseat Eleanor hopped in Gemma's car and followed them to the station.

* * *

"Ma'am you can't go back here this is for personnel and charges only!" lady cop yelled as Eleanor followed Gemma.

"Eat me, bitch." Eleanor replied as she jogged to catch up to Gemma and walked beside her.

Gemma turned her head and saw Clay in one of the interrogation rooms, "What's he doing here?"

"Feds are grilling him" Replied the cop.

Eleanor stopped cold as she made eye contact with a woman she hasn't seen since she was 18. She narrowed her eyes, put her hands on her hips and started in the direction of the woman.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Clay yelled.

"SAME THING YOU DID, NAILED SOME LITTLE **TART** FROM NEVADA." Gemma yelled back.

By this time the whole station stopped and stared at the couple openly yelling about their sex life. The woman sent Eleanor a closed mouth smirk that made Eleanor want to bust her face in.

"LIKE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SHIT OOZIN' OUTTA MY EARS YOU GOTTA GO DO THIS?"

"SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOUR DICK WENT ON A CHEERLEADER HUNT."

"She's not nearly pretty enough to be a cheerleader." Eleanor said to no one in particular momentarily forgetting where she was and who was standing in front of her.

"I DIDN'T TELL HER TO COME HERE!" Clay yelled back at her.

"WELL SHE'S **HERE**." Gemma sneered.

"WELL THAT'S NOT MY FAULT." Clay said knowing he wasn't in the wrong.

"AND THAT'S **NOT MY PUSSY**." Gemma said before being taken to the holding cells in the back.

"And that's why I'm single."

"You're single because you're ugly cunt who has an Elektra complex" Eleanor said turning her attention to the agent.

"Now, I am a little surprised to see _you_ here Eleanor. You seem to be a long way from home. Daddy know you're here?" Stahl said approaching the woman with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure it was comments like that, that got your smug little face an introduction to my fist, you pompous bitch." Eleanor said inching closer to her.

Stahl stepped closer to Eleanor titling her head to the side as if inspecting her, "Things have changed since then and if you lay a hand on me that's a couple of years, more with your assault record. I know what they do to pretty things like you in jail." Stahl said while picking up a strand of Eleanor's hair.

Eleanor smiled unintimidated and mirrored her movements, "Only because I'm sure you wish it was you getting fisted in the community bathroom."

Eleanor tightened her grip on the handful of hair she held in her hand, "And my assault record shows I'm not afraid of jail time and especially not afraid of you."

Eleanor let go of her hair as a young looking deputy pulled her back, "I don't want to arrest you too. I think it's time you leave."

Eleanor wiggled out of his hold, not breaking her stare with Stahl, "Don't come anywhere near me or I'll skin you like buck." Eleanor threatened pointing a finger towards the agent.

"Till later Eleanor" Stahl simply said turning her attention back to the people surrounding her.

* * *

Eleanor pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage and found all of the sons sitting outside smoking and drinking beers.

"Why are you driving my mom's car, where's Gemma?" Jax said swaggering up to Eleanor. She closed the door behind her while tossing the keys to Gemma's car.

"We ran into that redheaded sweet butt from Nevada and Gemma hit her in the face with a skateboard." Eleanor said sitting on the bench between Chibs' legs and snatched the beer from him.

The guys all hooted and hollered and Jax just shook his head mumbling 'Jesus Christ'.

"That's not even the best part, we got to the station and Gemma and Clay got into a yelling match about Clay sticking his dick where it didn't belong." Eleanor chuckled but quickly turned serious.

"But I do have some news I want to share with the club. When Gemma was dropped off I saw an ATF agent who looked like she was in charge, her name is June Stahl and she is bad news."

Jax walked closer and stepped in front of Eleanor "How so?"

Eleanor lit a cigarette and inhaled, "She's a sneaky rat bitch she'll do _anything_ to make sure she's the one who ends up on top. She came to Austin to check into the gun running the club does and while she was there she managed to create collateral damage out of one of our prospects."

"What happened lass?" Chibs asked.

"He was one of my friends from high school his dad was part of the club. I'm assuming she's going to do here what she did back home which was look for the IRA connection. Her and her crew picked Seth up and threatened him with something nasty but when he came back to the club he was bugged up the ass. Claimed he didn't know but that wasn't a risk my dad was willing to take. So Seth had to go." Eleanor said taking a drag.

"They kill him or what?" Juice asked curiously.

Eleanor shook her head, "excommunicated and under penalty of death if it was found out he ratted information he was privy to by having a dad in the club. After that Stahl came to the clubhouse knowing Seth's fate and she said some smartass remark about my dad and the club –something along the lines of being a bunch of inbred shitheads so I punched her in the face."

Bobby chuckled at her and while shaking his head said, "why am I not even surprised by that statement."

Deciding since Eleanor shared a little bit of information with the club Jax would reciprocate the move, "word got out that they have a warrant to search the place –that truck that pulled up earlier this morning was carrying our guns." The guys looked at Jax wondering why he was telling her this.

"Y'all are under heavy surveillance, how would you even manage to get them out of here?" She questioned motioning to the babysisters outside the lot.

"Luckily we had a bit of a sewage problem, if you feel me." Jax said smiling.

Eleanor couldn't help but laugh, "Very innovative however shitty the situation" she joked. "I guess you can thank Tig for flushing those panties, right Kip?"

Suddenly the blaring of sirens filled Eleanor's ears as men from the black SUV jumped from the car.

"Federal agents!" One of the men roughly pulled at her arm making her spill her beer.

"Is that how your mama taught you to treat a lady?" Eleanor said as he roughly pushed her on the ground.

"Ay! Treat tha' lass wit' some decency." Chibs shouted at the man who responded by pushing down on Chibs's back with a booted foot.

"Spread your legs" the same cop shouted to all of them.

"Wouldn't be the first time I heard that." Eleanor joked as all the men laughed.

Eleanor looked at the heeled feet in front of her and looked up to see agent Stahl, "This should feel pretty familiar, right Eleanor? Just like old times." Stahl said as she squatted down in front of her. Eleanor felt rage brewing in her gut at just the sight of this woman.

"And exactly like last time once I get out of these cuffs I plan on bashing your face into a car hood." Eleanor sneered.

"Ellie, knock it off. We don't need you and Gemma getting in trouble in the same day for assaulting some gash." Jax said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and huffed, what a sight they must seem laying on their stomachs in the middle of the daytime; these big bad bikers and some random bitch _who is execptioanlly dressed if I say so myself._

"You should listen to the VP –but don't you worry I'm sure we'll be having many more lovely conversations –namely dealing with why a little girl from Texas is a long way from home." Stahl gave a sickly sweet smile to her.

Eleanor responded in the calmest manner her psychology training allowed her –by spitting in that bitch's face. "Go choke on a dick, you smelly old cunt."

Bobby turned to face Eleanor, "You need to reel it in, you're killing the vibe here Eleanor."

"She started it. Stupid old bitch." Eleanor mumbled as she watched from the corner of her eye Stahl walking around the rest of the bikers who were all laughing knowing they had nothing.

"You smell nice." Juice laughed as she walked past him.

"You two certainly like to go at each other's throats" Bobby said to Eleanor while chuckling.

Eleanor gave what resembled to a nod, "I guess I just clash with certain personalities. It's psychologically proven that-"

"Blah blah bull shit no one wants to hear your quacking." Jax laughed.

"Well fine. I'll keep that in mind while I psychologically analyze all you old fucks." Eleanor pouted.

* * *

After about 20 minutes the search for any convicting evidence had stopped and the agents un-cuffed the gang taking only the oil barrels. Eleanor followed the guys into the clubhouse wanting to see how bad the damage was.

"They really went to town didn't they?" Eleanor looked around noticing that somehow in all the chaos the laundry line of panties and bras that hung above the bar remained intact.

"It's really a shame, they should've yanked this line of sleeziness down." Eleanor said pointing to the line.

"No way, that's many years of hard work and sleepless nights my sister." Bobby said laughing at the disgusted look on her face.

Jax turned to Eleanor, "Look we're gonna head up to the cabin you go home and get some rest. I really appreciate you looking after my mom today, El." He pulled Eleanor in for a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"It was my pleasure to be taken under the wing of the mother of all crows." Eleanor sauntered towards the door and placed a hand on it turning back, "By the way I'm just going to assume I'm not starting work tomorrow so I'll swing by and start getting this dump in order. Night boys."

Eleanor gave them a wave and went to her bike wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep after a mentally exhausting day.

* * *

 _ring ring_

"Yeah." A gruff voice said into the phone.

"Hey daddy, it's me." Eleanor said closing her door behind her.

"what's going on you okay?" Bones' concerned voice came through.

"I just wanted to call you and tell you my best friend agent Stahl is here in Charming looking into the club for IRA ties. She hasn't forgotten our last talk and is asking questions so I just wanted you to know." Eleanor put pre pay on speaker and changed into one of Beau's large t-shirts.

"You know how to handle it Ellie Bear. They find anything on the club about the guns?" Bones reassured her.

"Nah, just the oil barrels the guns came in. They need a new way to transport though so I have some ideas that I may give them. Okay, I'll talk to you later daddy I'm way tired. You have no idea what I've been through today."

"Alright keep me posted kid. Proud of you and love you Ellie Bear. Night." Bones said then clicking the end button.

Eleanor all but fell into her bed sighing heavily and shut her eyes for a brief second. She then sat up and leaned against the wall and pulled open her end table drawer. Inside there lay a notebook and pen instead she took them out and popped the false bottom revealing a package of white powder. She picked it up and stared at it for a long while before pursing her lips and setting the bag back in her drawer in favor of just simply falling asleep.


	4. Bad Girls

Bad Girls

Eleanor woke up early the next morning and didn't bother taking a shower as she threw on some comfy clothes for the day of cleaning up the clubhouse. She made her way to the kitchen and quickly made herself some oatmeal and got a text from Gemma.

Eleanor opened the text and saw it was the pictures she had taken the previous day and laughed out loud at how ridiculous she looked, "Jesus what a mess."

Eleanor shook her head and opened Beau's number quickly typing a message:

 _They have porn friends here, maybe I should make a film? ;)_

Eleanor threw the phone into her bag and walked back into her bedroom staring at the end table.

 _What harm could it do, I did it all the time._ Eleanor thought to herself as she opened the drawer and pulled out the bag once more.

Nodding her head having made up her mind, Eleanor walked to the bathroom and dumped a small pile on the counter; she opened her medicine cabinet and pulled out a small razor dividing the white powder into four lines.

Zipping up the bag she went and put it back in the secret compartment and pulled out a little straw and walked back to the bathroom.

Eleanor bent down low to the counter putting the straw in her right nostril and inhaling the line in one go. She repeated the action three more times sniffing after she was done feeling the drips in the back of her throat and excited for the effects and giddiness to take effect.

Eleanor gazed at herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and helmet and getting on her bike to head towards Teller-Morrow.

* * *

 **TIG** **'** **S POV**

SAMCRO just rolled into Charming about mid-morning and Tig didn't want to head straight to the clubhouse smelling like a cow knowing Eleanor was going to be there. He stopped by his apartment and threw his helmet and sunglasses on the small table and draped his kutte over the chair, unbuttoning his long-sleeve black button up and replaced it with a long sleeve black shirt.

He stopped in front of his bed side table and saw a small bottle of cologne and made a reach for it before he realized what he was doing. _The fuck_ _'_ _s wrong with me? I don_ _'_ _t wear cologne._

"Seriously." Tig mumbled under his breath. Tig flipped open his cell phone and saw a message from Gemma

 _You missed a good old time yesterday Tiggy. Enjoy._

Tig opened the next message and when he saw the picture his dick instantly got rock solid. "Sweet merciful baby jesus, there is a god." Tig said under his breath as he took in the picture he was staring at.

It was a half-naked Eleanor facing away from the camera, her perfect shapely ass barley hidden under a black lace skirt and a whip in hand.

"I knew you were a naughty girl." Tig said smirking.

* * *

 ****

 **NORMAL POV**

When Eleanor arrived at Teller-Morrow it was like a ghost town. Eleanor found it strange seeing the garage not buzzing with crow eaters and hang-arounds. She parked her bike and walked to the clubhouse and opened the door.

Jax said that he would leave the door unlocked and a list of crow-eaters that would be more than willing to help her clean. She walked over to the bar and saw the sheet with about 5 women's names and numbers and decided to give them all a call.

"Emily, can you get your ass in gear please. I asked you to divide the guys belongings up not contemplate the meaning of life." Eleanor snapped as she walked back to the locker rooms to check on the cleanup.

"Sorry Ellie. I just got a little distracted." Emily said in a small voice.

"Distracted by what, something shiny? Go wipe down the bar or something." Eleanor said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

These crow-eaters were wearing on her last nerve and she was about to lose it. Eleanor knew the reason the guys kept these sluts around was for play things but was decent pussy really _that_ hard to come by in charming.

At least in Austin, the pussy cats that hung around the club had to first make it past the old ladies –and they didn't want dumb junkie blondes to think they can run their club. Eleanor always thought the woman's place in the MC world was one of constant power plays and whose tits were the biggest.

The manipulative nature of the more mature old ladies against the younger old ladies and knowing your place depending whose old lady you were is all very tedious. Personally Eleanor didn't pay attention, then again being Bones' daughter she didn't have to worry about the power plays since the only woman who held rank above her was Bones' old lady, her mom.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts Eleanor walked out of the back still feeling the buzz in her head from the coke as she inspected the cleaning of the clubhouse. She had instructed the girls to stay out of the chapel even if it was still a hot mess knowing the rules of the club –no women or unpatched members allowed unless told otherwise.

"You need anything else Eleanor?" a redheaded crow-eater named Jean asked coming next to her.

Eleanor heard the roaring of bikes approaching and turned to her, "Yeah, help me take some beers to the guys, will ya?"

She put her sunglasses over her eyes and accepted two beers from the woman and walked outside to stand near the picnic table.

"Welcome back boys! Everything work out okay?" Eleanor said handing Bobby and Chibs a beer.

"Aye, according to plan lass." Chibs said taking a swig of the beer.

"How'd clean up go, looks like you put the crow-eaters to good use." Bobby nodded towards Jean who was leaving themalone to talk.

"Yeah, they're dumb as bass seeing something shiny but they work like dogs. Guess that's why you keep them around." Eleanor joked as she sat down at the table.

"Thanks Ellie we really appreciate it." Bobby said to the girl putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go ge' tha ring. Half-sack's got some training to do for tha fight tonight." Chibs said as he walked around to the back to start setting it up.

"I told the sea bass to stay out of chapel so that and the locker room are the only places that aren't up to shape. The dorm rooms all have new sheets, the kitchen's back in tack, and the bottles that the feds broke have been replaced behind the bar."

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle at the girl who so easily fell into the swing of the Redwood MC life, "You are a goddess sent to us from the South my dear."

Eleanor was talking to Bobby when she heard the roar of another bike and after seeing Tig's Dyna rolled her eyes. The guys were currently trying to find someone else to spar with Kip since Chibs just wanted to sit back and criticize him. Deciding she didn't want to be there when Tig reached the table Eleanor made her way to the clubhouse to go get him and the guys another round of beer.

"Hey there Tiggy, what took you so long?" Bobby said looking at the man as he approached.

"Went home." Tig simply said and sat down on top of the picnic table looking at Half-sack in the ring.

Eleanor walked back to the guys shoving a beer in front of Tigs nose only to have him stare at her. Tig noticed as she walked back to them that she was wearing shorts that left nothing to the imagination and decided that this was a sign from the gods saying he needed to tap that fast. Tig's gaze didn't waver from the outline of Eleanor's crotch that was clearly visible in her skin tight shorts, he felt his jeans grow tighter.

"Are you going to keep staring at my vag or take the beer." Eleanor snapped as her and Bobby stared at Tig who seemed to be lost in Eleanor's crotch.

"I'd rather have some of that sweet pussy… ring leader." Tig said as he looked at her in the face while smirking. Tig watched the muscles in Eleanor's face jump as she clenched her jaw together.

"What?" Eleanor asked in a dark voice.

"I knew you probably whipped the guys back home into shape and I'm wondering when I get a go. I'll even dress up like a lion." Tig purred.

Eleanor smashed the beer bottle hard on the top of the table breaking it under her hands and stalked away to the clubhouse.

"Damn I love when she's angry, look at how that ass trembles with every sweet, hard step." Tig said to Bobby who just laughed at him.

"You really like to push her buttons, brother. Judging by her oh so delicate placement of that beer bottle I'd say tread carefully."

Tig stood with Bobby as they both made their way towards Chibs, "You should have Lowell in the ring to help Half-sack train, give him a body." Tig suggested.

"Thas' jus' cruel bu' better than me jus' standin' here. Lowell!" Chibs gave a whistle calling the young mechanic over.

"Your turn in the ring my friend." Tig said handing him a head guard and gloves.

"Chibs can you go and check on Eleanor's hand she broke a beer bottle in a rage against the pervert here." Bobby said nodding towards Tig.

"What can I say, the ladies love my charm." Tig said in a joking manner as he sat down at the other picnic bench by the ring.

Chibs looked at Tig through shaded glasses and made his way towards the clubhouse, "Don' start 'til I ge' back."

* * *

Eleanor sat at the bar cradling a glass of whisky and regretted the fact she didn't bring anymore coke with her. She shouldn't have been surprised that Tig would ruin her high and she shouldn't be even more surprised that Gemma may have mentioned her dress up time to the man. Eleanor threw the rest of the contents back and hissed as it burned her throat going down.

"Whoa where's tha fire lass?" Chibs joked as he walked up to the girl who leaned over the bar to get a glass for Chibs. As she leaned over he allowed himself to look at her shapely ass in little workout shorts and cleared his throat when she poured him a glass.

"I assume they sent you too look at my hand?" Eleanor chuckled swirling the liquid in her glass and pushed Chibs in his direction.

"Aye, ya smashed a bottle?" He laughed taking her hand and looking at the deep cuts.

"Tig just says things to me that piss me off. I thought about smashing it in his face but I thought that would be a bad idea, we've heard about him in our club he has a notorious reputation." Eleanor hissed when Chibs spread her hand wide.

"Looks like you're gonna need a couple o' stiches here lass." Chibs said pulling out a needle and surgical threat.

"Well isn't that just peachy. Luckily I started drinking." Eleanor said with fake enthusiasm.

Chibs chuckled, "When it comes ta Tig I would suggest ya play carefully. He's a loose cannon."

Eleanor hissed as the needle entered her skin, "I'm not trying to _play_ with him, he keeps coming up to me!"

"All done lass, no more smashin' bottle wishin' it was Tig's face." Chibs pulled her up with him and put an arm around her shoulder leading her to the ring.

"Let's go watch half-sack and if you're still fired up we'll put you in there wit' 'em."

Eleanor laughed, "I do know how to fight you know."

"I would never doubt it lass." Chibs responded.

* * *

When they both stepped out they pulled down their sunglasses and walked over to the picnic table with the rest of the guys. Tig watched Eleanor laugh with Chibs as they approach noticing in her bandaged hand a bottle of whisky. He didn't really know why but the thought of her drinking and laughing with Chibs _privately_ in the clubhouse made him feel a spark of anger low in his stomach. He knew soon he would have to make it clear to the club that no one could tap that before he did.

Cherry walked up to the group and noticed the girl who was with Gemma yesterday and decided that she needed to make nice and get this girl in the corner since she must be important to the club.

"Hey, you were with Gemma yesterday, right?" She said as she walked next to the girl. She had long dyed blonde hair with tattoos on her thighs that showed in her workout shorts.

Eleanor looked at the redhead unimpressed and took a small swig of whisky.

"You mean when she nailed you in the face? Yeah, I was there." Eleanor pulled out her phone from her bra and pulled up the picture of the girl bleeding on the sidewalk.

"Oh. Well, I made my peace with Gemma so I just wanted to be nice and talk to you too."

Eleanor still stared at the girl unimpressed and turned her attention back to the ring.

"I'm Cherry. Thanks for asking." Cherry said trying to fill the awkward silence between the two of them.

"I didn't ask." Eleanor simply responded.

Cherry nodded and looked around noticing one of the club members staring at Eleanor, "So are you that creepy guy's old lady, he keeps looking over at you."

Eleanor whirled her head around so fast that if she was standing she surely would have fallen over.

She saw Tig staring intently at her and gave him the finger, "In his dreams I'd be his old lady."

Eleanor sighed because she obviously wasn't going to shake Cherry and stuck out her hand, "I'm Eleanor. I'm no one's old lady, just a friend from another club."

"Oh I get it, looking for an old man at redwood original." Cherry said nodding her head and sitting down next to her.

 _How dumb is this gash?_ Eleanor thought to herself.

"No." she replied in a hard tone pulling out her pack of Reds, "Not everything is about getting an old man, and I suggest you get that straight right now. You won't survive in this life if you think with your pussy."

Cherry simply nodded her head and stared at the girl not having anything to say. Deciding to bite the bullet and she felt she had enough alcohol to stand him Eleanor walked over to Bobby and Tig.

"How's the hand, Ellie?" Bobby asked as Eleanor plopped down next to him.

"Nothing my friend Jack can't fix" She said waving the bottle in the air and taking a drag of her cigarette.

"My love hurts, baby, I know." Tig said taking a swig of his beer watching her carefully.

"Whatever Trager" Eleanor simply said ignoring him

Everyone looked over as Clay parked his bike in the lot and Chibs made his way over to Bobby, Tigs and Eleanor.

"Everything alright with the little misses?" Tig called as Clay put his helmet on his bike.

"My balls are still attached." He walked over to the group and gave Eleanor a kiss on the side of the head, "Thanks for stayin' with her to make sure there were no more casualties, El. I appreciate it."

Eleanor nodded and laughed as she watched Clay's face drop when he saw Lowell in the ring.

"Shit, Lowell, get out of there. Whose idea was this?" Clay said in a raised tone.

"Tig" Bobby quickly shot.

"Bobby" Tig said after Bobby said his name looking at the man.

"Well, you killed enough brain cells. Come on, come on. Back to work." Clay hurried the mechanic out of the ring to get back to the shop.

"Thanks." Lowell said sending a wave and shy smile Eleanor's way, which she returned with a sweet smile.

"How's he doing?" Clay asked no one in particular. It was clear to Eleanor that Clay felt something deep for him, maybe it was fact he had a kid and couldn't stay clean or maybe their ties ran deeper than that.

"The latest round of rehab seems to be sticking." Tig said watching Lowell walk away and stealing a glance at Eleanor.

"He hasn't missed any work." Bobby added positively.

"If I could get AA to kick up a vig, Lowell could make us all rich." Clay joked.

"He's always been a freak. He's a damn good mechanic. I guess you taught him that." Bobby said in a light voice.

Eleanor stood up, "Okay, well I'm going to get the sea bass to help me tidy up the locker room. I'll hit y'all up when I leave."

"El, we're putting half-sack in a fight tonight, you should come." Clay said to the girl. Jax and the guys mentioned the intel she gave them about Stahl and he liked a useful gash for once, and she's more than proven that she knows her way around the club and the workings.

"If there's half naked men and booze you know I'll trudge my happy ass to where _that_ action is." Eleanor said as she walked away.

Tig couldn't help but stare at the girl again as she walked away.

"Jesus Tig stop watching her like a predator. Bones would have your balls for earrings if you even think about that. And that's one relationship I'm not willing to play with." Clay said to Tig with a knowing look on his face.

Tig put his hands up in defense, "I'm only looking for now, brother."

"What's a sea bass?" Clay asked as the others laughed.

"It's what Eleanor calls the crow-eaters she said that they're like bass, dumb as shit and distracted by anything shiny." Bobby replied.

* * *

Eleanor recruited the help of a busty blonde crow eater named Diamond to help her finish cleaning the locker room. Out of all the crow-eaters Diamond, was surprisingly the one she could tolerate the most much to her dismay.

Eleanor started clearing the floor by a locker near the other end of the room and picked up a picture of two teenage girls who were relatively pretty with huge smiles on their faces. Eleanor smiled, it was refreshing to see something other than playboys and pictures of naked crow-eaters she was sure sent them to the guys for keepsakes. She gently placed her hand on top of the picture thinking of her own family.

She found herself settling into Charming life easy and it made her nervous, it also made her nervous that there hasn't been any type of action on the part of the white supremacist group; but maybe luck was on her side and they still didn't know where she was.

"Pretty little things aren't they, Tig can really breed 'em." Diamond said noticing Eleanor's interest with the picture.

Eleanor looked up from the picture with a blank face and sighed _Of course this belongs to Tig_ she thought to herself.

It seemed that life was pushing her in Tig's direction and she didn't like it one bit. Yeah, she found him incredible sexy –she had a thing for older men _and apparently Sargent at Arms_.

There were rumors that went around her club about the notorious Redwood Sargent at arms like he was a blood thirsty killer who had no remorse and that he liked his pussy in the colored and too young variety. There was also a rumor that he molested a cow, and honestly after meeting him Eleanor could believe there was some truth to that.

He creeped her out –she could constantly feel his stare taking her in like a lion watching a baby gazelle and it unnerved her, yet at the same time she felt an electric buzz through her whole body one that said 'run before you die' and another that said 'rip his clothes off'.

"Yeah that's certainly surprising." Eleanor said in a daze and put the picture back in the locker.

* * *

Eleanor walked out of the clubhouse to the guys with a smile on her face, "Everything's all done except for the chapel but I assume y'all will be wanting to take care of that yourselves." She looked around at the group of guys who were all watching half-sack again.

"Thanks El." Jax said from his spot across her. Eleanor nodded.

"When is this fight, will I have one of you lovely gentleman on my arm?" She said playing flirt.

"You got my arm baby, all three of 'em. Always do." Tig winked.

"I said gentleman not rapist. If I wanted one of those I'd go to Stockton." Eleanor snapped.

The guys all 'ohed' and Tig muttered 'that could be arranged.'

"I'll send Bobby to go get you and you can ride out with them." Clay said.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow; he wanted her to ride with club members? Granted she did it all the time in Austin but she got special privileges being Bones' kid. She nodded and started towards her bike when she heard footsteps following her, not needing to turn around to know who it was she spoke.

"Look Tig I'm getting really tired of your bull shit I don't like being watched like a piece of meat. Either try to talk to me without the disgusting comments or don't bother opening your filthy mouth." Eleanor said straddling her bike and clipping her helmet.

Tig stood there –he wouldn't say shocked since he thought Eleanor would be the kind that speaks her mind maybe aroused was the word he was looking for. Tig held up his hand in surrender, "I just appreciate the human form babe, no harm meant."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and pulled her sunglasses from her shirt placing them on her face, "Whatever Tig."

"Here I'll give you a normal conversation right now, my name's Alex. Normal enough for you doll?" Tig put a hand on his hip and ran a hand through his short curly hair.

Eleanor looked continued to stare at him pursing her lips, "That sounds so normal _Alex_." She gave him a small smile, "I saw the picture of your girls when I was cleaning up the locker room they're very beautiful."

Tig smiled thinking about his girls, "Dawn and Fawn." He watched Eleanor's smile grow wider. "It was there mother's doing not mine, before you even think about saying anything razzle dazzle."

Eleanor responded by revving the throttle, "Wouldn't dream of it Alex." She said and then drove out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot.

* * *

Eleanor looked at her phone buzzing as she was applying the last of her smoky eye for the fight.

 _Be there in 5_ _–_ _Bobby_

Eleanor threw her make up brush into her make up bag and bobbed to the 'Work' by Iggy Azeala as she walked over to grab her purse, this time making sure she brought some candy for herself.

She decided she was going to have a blast at this fight, she loved the energy they had and they were even better when she was high. She walked back to her bathroom and picked up her straw taking the fifth line she set out for herself. She thought she would be fine with the amount she took but she wanted some with her just in case. She heard the roar of bikes that settled when they got closer to her house, grabbing her helmet and keys she locked up and waved to the group of men.

"Let's get the fight started!" She whooped as she threw her leg over her bike and pulled out behind everyone.

"I don't know who you're expecting to meet her sweetheart but it's not that kind of occasion." Bobby said looking at Eleanor as she got off her bike.

"I like to dress up when I go out, it's a southern thing –always dress to impress." She winked and sauntered to the door with Chibs and half-sack.

"Man-eater." Bobby said to himself chuckling and following the group.

Eleanor banged on the ring mat as half-sack knocked out his opponent. Chibs was pulling and screaming at the corner like a madman and Bobby was yelling from his left. They were three fights in and so far Kip was going undefeated. Eleanor decided she would make a drinking buddy out of Cherry and Diamond and was making them drink as much as she was; currently they were 3 shots 2 beers and a rum and coke in. One top of all the coke she did Eleanor was in more than a good place.

"Nice hit Kip!" She yelled noting it sounded more like 'Noice heet Kfp'.

He threw up his arms in victory as Chibs and Bobby hugged Cherry threw her arms around Eleanor in glee and Eleanor was too wasted to tell her not too.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, doll."

Eleanor heard a voice say to her and felt a hand on her waist. She gazed at Tig, then his hand, and then back at his face.

"Your hand in on my waist." She stated.

Tig nodded happily, "Yes it is, doll. How much have you had to drink, you reek."

Eleanor's mouth fell opened offended, "Are you saying I smell? Because for you –your infor- **mation** I smell amazing." She slurred poking him in the chest and swayed.

"I'm sure you do razzle dazzle, I meant of alcohol." Tig replied.

Eleanor nodded her head enthusiastically in understanding, "I –I've had-" she paused chewing on her lip thinking "a lot." She finished with a large smile.

Just then a body hit the ring mat hard and their attention went to Kip who won one more round, Eleanor all but threw herself into the ring in celebration screaming loudly half-sack's praises.

Tig looked at her confused but a smirk finding its way to his face, "Hold on doll –gotta talk to sack."

Cherry walked over with another victory shot and Eleanor turned to her cheersing and throwing it back. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom Cher, wanna come?"

"Sure, let's try to get back before Kip's next fight." She said following Eleanor to the bathroom.

Eleanor pulled her into a stall and pulled out her baggy, mirror, and credit card setting it up for the both of them.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were into this Eleanor." Cherry said looking at the girl in the small stall with her. Thinking about it now it would explain why she was on a whole other level even when they were going drink for drink.

"Well the club I'm from has a deal with the Colombian's." She stated and leaned down to snort the powder.

"I'm sorry I didn't even think to ask you if you used." Eleanor said popping up quickly.

Cherry laughed. It was crazy what a little drugs and alcohol could do to a person, earlier Eleanor wouldn't even speak a full sentence to her and now here she is offering her drugs.

"On occasion, so sure I'll take a line I guess." She said slightly trying to impress her.

Eleanor smiled and gave her the straw, "This stays in the bathroom. The club has a no drug policy, you feel me?" she told the redhead as she rubbed more powder on her gums running her tongue over them at the bitter taste.

Cherry nodded in response and gave Eleanor everything to put back in her clutch.

"Let's go watch Kip kick some ass!" Eleanor yelled in excitement jumping up and down grabbing Cherry's arms to make her bounce with her.

* * *

Eleanor stumbled from the bar with another beer in her hand to see Tig and Chibs giving Kip some sort of pep talk, not that he needed it with his winning streak. Eleanor reached the ring and grabbed onto the ropes to attempt to pull herself up on the corner of the ring with the other guys and slipped responding in Tig grabbing her arm.

"Didn't take you for such a drunk there razzle dazzle."

Eleanor gave him a sassy face and smacked her lips, "I just like to have a good time Tiggy." She slurred falling back somewhat but not completely due to Tig's firm arm around her back becoming a barricade between the floor and Eleanor.

"Wha' hapeened to Kippy? Heez sucking." Eleanor slurred as she swayed watching the two Kips fight the two Mexican fighters. At least she was pretty sure what she was watching.

"He's taking one for the club drunk ass." Tig said smacking her ass. In Tig's mind she was already throwing herself in his line of fire so it would just be wrong of him to ignore the opportunity she presented to him. Eleanor giggled in response slapping at his hand.

"Nooah Alex! Don't do that!" Eleanor giggled. Her mind was so light and happy even Tig's perverted come-ons weren't bothering her and she found herself enjoying the attention.

Chibs glanced over at her with furrowed brows, "Jesus Christ, ho' much have ya had to drink lass, ya can hardly stand on your own." He said shaking his head.

Eleanor slapped her hand on his chest, "Ow rough." She mumbled to herself "I am foine Chibs don't even **worry** about meh." Eleanor slurred reassuringly.

Tig saw from across the way that Clay walked in and looked to Eleanor, "Can you just hold onto the roped while I go talk to Clay, think you can manage that?" He asked sarcastically.

Eleanor scoffed at him batting the hand with her beer towards him making it slosh on him he stared up at her with a blank face, "You're lucky your hot razzle. Bobby." Tig nodded his head in Eleanor's direction silently asking him to watch over her while he talked to Clay, he gave him a nod.

"I jus don't understand Kippy was dooin' so well, whyz he all blech ahhh! You know?" She drunkenly asked Bobby.

"Maybe he's tired and needs to go to bed, sound about right there Eleanor?" Bobby said raising an eyebrow at her.

Tig walked up pulling Eleanor down from the side of the ring and tucking her under his arm, "Give him one more round then he falls." Tig told Bobby and grabbed his beer he left near the ring.

"Ohhhhh your **totally** rigging tha fight!" Eleanor squeeled.

Tig squeezed her hard and she gave a slight whimper, that one little sound got his dick at full attention.

"Maybe you want to say it a little louder so everyone can hear you next time razzle dazzle." Tig said through clenched teeth.

Eleanor put a hand to her mouth and drummed her fingers over her full lips, "Whoopsies."

Eleanor looked back to the ring and saw Kip head-butt the Mexican, throwing punch after punch as the club members yelled in protest. Eleanor not caring about the politics simply cheered in support of Kip.

"What's he doing!" Tig yelled.

"My bad. My bad. Get him out of there before we got to bury another Mexican." Clay said walking over to the guys. He looked at Eleanor to see the girl swaying where she stood with a glazed over look.

"The hell's wrong with her, she wasted?" Clay asked Bobby.

"Beyond. Apparently we have learned our sweet southern belle likes to party hard." Bobby said holding Eleanor up so she didn't sway herself into a fight.

"Tig's got it; she's changed her tune since she's been drunk. Guess that's what it takes for her to stand being near him." Bobby joked as Tig came back and Eleanor crashed back into his arms.

"She can't ride home so someone hitch her bike or something just get it to the garage. She'll ride with Tig and Me in the van." Clay said as they walked outside.

By this point Tig was practically dragging Eleanor with him since she was in between falling asleep and laughing hysterically. Tig picked the girl up bridal style and sat her in his lap so her head was leaning against his shoulder and was lightly snoring.

Tig couldn't resist and let his hand graze the breast he was intently looking at suddenly Eleanor's hand smacked his, "No boob now." She mumbled.

"Even when she sleeps she tells me no." Tig joked to Clay.

He then looked in the back of the van and saw a shaking and hard breathing Lowell and looked back at Clay.

"He's a good mechanic." Clay simply said putting the car in drive towards Eleanor's house.

* * *

When they arrived Tig opened the door and pulled himself up having fished out the keys before they arrived, "You got it brother?" Clay asked.

Tig nodded his head and walked towards the door. "Okay you drunk bitch you're home."

Eleanor seemed to be more awake now and wiggled out of Tig's grip and in response he dropped her, "Ow, fucker." She slurred as she started to crawl towards her room giggling.

Tig couldn't help but shake his head smiling _God I love it when they_ _'_ _re weird_ he thought and rushed to the bedroom when he heard another _bump_.

He walked in and saw Eleanor a tangled mess in her outfit, she had half her upper body out of the shoulder whole of her tank top allowing Tig to be graced with the beautiful sight of one of her full breast while her skirt trapped her ankles revealing a tiny black lace thong.

Tig licked his lips and ran a hand over his face then the bulge in his pants.

"Clothes are hard. Help me I'm trapped!" she squealed as she rolled around on the ground.

"Nah, I'm okay with the view." Tig replied crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her.

Eleanor heaved herself on the bed letting out a sigh as she finally worked her way out of her clothes and pulled on a large shirt. She looked up at Tig from her bed with a look Tig knew too well and made his way towards the bed as fast as he could as he dropped himself on top of her he started for her lips when she mumbled, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Smacking her lips together as if she was tasting something bad. She shook her head, "No, no, I'm good."

She grabbed Tig's face between her hands and Tig closed his eyes waiting for the feeling of her lips to touch his. He's been thinking about what she would taste like since she's been in Charming and he was as good as she smelled. After a minute Tig opened his eyes to see Eleanor had fallen asleep with her hands holding Tig's face –her mouth wide open and titled back against the wall. She looked dead.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tig said as he pulled away from her grasp and pulled her legs down so she wasn't at such an odd angle.

"Fuck it." Tig stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Eleanor just watching her and eventually he fell asleep.


	5. Come Away to the Water

Eleanor groaned loudly the next morning her head throbbing from the previous night _._ she promised herself yet again.

Unfortunately waking up in this state was a common occurrence when Eleanor was out of school, during the terms she rarely went out or drank but once a break hit she went hard. Maybe it was to make up for the fact she didn't really have a social life during the school year, but either way she woke up every morning after a rager regretting it. With closed eyes, Eleanor dug her face deeper into her warm pillow and sighed.

"If you keep moving like that baby, I'm going to have to do something about it."

Eleanor's eyes shot open and she flew back from shock resulting in her falling roughly out of her bed.

"No. no no no no no no. I didn't –we didn't? Oh gross god no!" Eleanor stuttered as she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Tig sat up in the bed with the sheets covering his lower half, "Hate to break it to you doll but unfortunately nothing happened. But that doesn't mean you weren't all over me last night." Tig watched as she put on a pair of shorts and put her hair in a messy bun.

Eleanor turned to him, "You took care of me?" Eleanor tilted her head to look at him _like a confused little puppy. I_ _'_ _ve always liked dogs_ he mused to himself.

"Yeah, you wouldn't let go of me so it made sense."

Eleanor nodded at him and brought her full attention to the man in her bed, "Well then thank you. Wanna stay for breakfast, I make a mean omelet."

Tig rose an eyebrow at the woman, "Yeah, okay." He made a move to get out of bed and Eleanor turned around making her way out the door.

"Feel free to use the shower!" She called out and when she reached the kitchen let out a nervous breath. What was she thinking she did owe him for taking care of her because she remembers how sloppy she was.

* * *

 _ring ring_

Eleanor's eyebrows furrowed, it was only 8 in the morning and she didn't know who would calling this early.

"Hello." Eleanor said placing the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could open the fridge and pull out ingredients.

"Hi Eleanor, its Donna Winston, Opie's wife" She said in a little voice.

"Oh Hi Donna! How are you, I haven't seen Opie recently at the garage."

Donna let out a small chuckle, Eleanor noticed she sounded tense, "Is there anything I can do for you babe?"

"Actually I wanted to see if Op and I can come in for a meeting with you." Eleanor stopped what she was doing and walked to a calendar she kept in the kitchen.

"Did you have a time in mind? My office is all put together so I can see you as soon as later this afternoon."

"Yeah that would be great, can we do it before two I have to pick the kids up from school and stuff." Donna said in a small voice.

"Of course so just so you know they are hour sessions and for y'all no charge. I can give you my address if you need it?"

"Eleanor, you don't have to do that, really." Donna insisted feeling like it was charity.

"That's just how I run it. First meeting is free then it's 150 a session, but obviously if they're friends I overlook the charge since I see it as helping the homies, ya know?" Eleanor laughed a bit and poured the eggs in the skillet. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs for the coffee she made setting them to the side.

"Thanks Eleanor, it took some convincing on Opie's part but I think it will be helpful. We really need this right now."

Eleanor had a sad smile on her face, she felt bad for Donna she really did, but she knew what she was getting into when she married Opie. When you marry a member you marry the club –that's just how it is.

Tig walked into the doorway of the kitchen and saw Eleanor on the phone and sliding an omelet onto a plate. She looked so natural and uninhibited and Tig couldn't help his mind wandering to walking in on this sight more often. He walked towards her putting a hand on her waist as he made a motion towards the mug and she nodded placing a plate on the table. Tig sat down and continued to watch Eleanor.

"I know it's hard to accept it all but that's what we need to do, is be there for our guys and support them fully. We can talk more about it later okay? See you soon. Bye."

"Business call so early?" Tig said with a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have my first client today." Eleanor said proudly sliding her own omelet to her plate then grabbing her coffee and sitting next to Tig. _well this is odd_ Eleanor thought to herself as she snuck a peek at Tig who seemed fairly comfortable in her kitchen.

"What that quack stuff was for real?" He said shoveling some of the omelet into his mouth. It was so mouth-watering Tig could have sex on top of a pile of them especially if the sex was with the cook.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, "I did get my college degree in it Tig so yes, I would say it's real. Granted I still need to get my actual license but it's not too bad. But I'm fine for now since I just provide it to the club."

Tig just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"I don't know why you're making that face, out of everyone I know you could probably use therapy the most. You've had sex with a dead body, really? Necrophilia is very much frowned upon in civilized society."

"How'd you hear about that, razzle dazzle?" Tig asked. For once in his life he felt a pang of shame and disgust as Eleanor casualyl brought up his sex life.

"Clay said something to me last night when you went to go get half-sack from the ring. Maybe he thought I would forget since I was so wasted last night." Eleanor shook her head and chuckled.

"Anyway I don't want to throw up my breakfast talking about your sexual deviance. Where's my bike I want to run a quick errand before I have my clients over." Eleanor took their empty plates from the table and put them in the sink.

"At TM I'll give you a lift, yeah?" Tig said standing and placing his thumbs through his belt loops.

Eleanor nodded "I'm going like this so let me grab my sunglasses and I'll be ready."

* * *

Eleanor and Tig pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot and she saw that most of the guys bikes were already here _they must have church_ Eleanor thought to herself as she unwound her arms from around Tig's waist and stood from the bike.

Tig followed her lead soon after and looked to the Clubhouse as Clay was making his way over to him.

"Thanks for the lift Alex." Eleanor said with a wink and sauntered over to her bike and waving to Clay as she sped out of the parking lot.

Clay stared at Tig whose attention was on the entrance of the shop, "Come on Brother, we have business to discuss you can jerk off after." Clay joked referring to Tig's obvious obsession with Eleanor.

Eleanor left the flower shop with a grin on her face and didn't notice a figure walking the same path she was and bumped into the body, "Shit I'm sorry!" Eleanor looked up into the face of a young officer.

"Not your fault, I hope you don't mind my bluntness but you're Eleanor right?" The man said as he looked at her. Eleanor narrowed her eyes and brought her bottom lip between her teeth in confusion and suspicion.

"How do you know my name, friend?" she walked to her bike and straddled it.

"When you hang around with the sons of anarchy you're typically known to the law, not to mention you came into the station with Gemma and threatened agent Stahl numerous times –one gets curious."

"I don't threaten I make promises, she needs to point her strap on in a different direction other than mine." Eleanor growled and throttled her bike.

"So is that it, you just wanted me to know the cops know who I am whip your dick out for a pissing contest?" Eleanor slid on her sunglasses and stared at the cop.

"No, I just want you to be careful. I don't know your connection to the Sons but you should cut it while you're ahead." The cop stepped closer to her bike and stared intently at her.

"Listen, you don't know me well enough to tell me shit so I suggest you take your holier than thou attitude and save it for someone who wants it." Eleanor knocked his hand off her bike and sped away to her house.

* * *

Eleanor quickly changed into a pencil skirt and blouse straightening out the flowers she just bought then shrugging on her blazer. Donna said that she had to forcibly pull Opie away from club business to make their appointment that would now only be about 15 minutes.

 _Knock knock_

Eleanor looked to her watch from her laptop at her desk and raised an eyebrow. "It's Open!" She yelled as she closed the computer and made her way to the door. She rounded the corner and came face to face with a red faced, puffy eyed Donna.

"Whoa, Donna what's with the tears?" Eleanor asked slowly taking a glance behind the teary-eyed woman and noticing they were one person short.

"Opie said we had to reschedule –he had _club_ business to take care of." Donna said with a thick voice of tears.

Eleanor moved Donna so she could sit in one of her chairs and sat down beside her, "Donna it's okay; I'll be here for a while. It's not that big of a deal." Eleanor handed Donna a box of tissues.

"It's just he's always doing stuff like this and I'm so tired of being second. How am I supposed to be okay with any of that?" Donna looked at Eleanor with a face of uncertainty.

"Do you want the friend version of the therapist version?" Eleanor said taking off her blazer and tucking her legs under her.

"As your friend I would tell you that he obviously doesn't have his priorities straight since taking care of you and y'all's pretty little family comes first –so leave his ass."

Eleanor sighed, "But as a therapist working for a biker club I would have to say that you knew what being a part of this world meant and all the risks it came with. And you liked the idea of being the wife of the biker gang member until it came back in the form of five years in Stockton –and that's when you realized that you didn't want to be a single mom who couldn't afford the clothes on her back. And once Opie went to prison you cut off all ties to the club, which in my opinion was the worst mistake you could've made. You see, the club takes care of their own so you would've been able to afford the mortgage for the house and the payments for your cars if you hadn't been selfish in self-pity to accept the help offered."

Donna stared at Eleanor with wide-eyed disbelief, "So you're saying that I should've run to the very people who let my husband take the fall?"

"Correction, Kyle is the one who let your husband take the fall and I believe he got his didn't he." Eleanor said smugly.

"You're just like Gemma" Donna almost whispered.

Eleanor knew Donna meant it in the worst way possible but she couldn't let herself be offended by the statement. "Donna, I'm just saying you need to allow yourself and your children to have what the club has to offer. I grew up in the club just like Opie and I know the advantageous nature it holds for the families of its members."

Eleanor studied Donna closely, she could clearly see the picture of a young popular but quiet Donna who caught the eye of one of the bad boys –Opie. The thought of being involved in something dangerous and thrilling but not quite attainable yet due to Opie's age and the hope that the club could just be a thing they did on the weekends. It was a child's dream and hope that a son of a founding member would just forget about the club and in a way Eleanor felt bad for Donna.

"I just don't think I can Eleanor, I just have so much hate for these guys that left my family dry while they got rich." Donna dabbed the corners of her eyes.

"But you have to remember you turned your back first" Eleanor held up her hands in front of her and shrugged, "I'm just saying." Eleanor looked at her watch, "Don't you have to go pick up your kids soon?"

Donna looked at her watch and cussed under her breath, "Thanks for talking to me Eleanor I really appreciate it."

Eleanor led Donna to the kitchen and went in the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine, "Here, this is for you drink it with Opie and just try and talk –without throwing the club under the bus." Eleanor opened the door to her home to let Donna out, "My suggestion Donna, is that you take the tiniest of steps to allow yourself to embrace the club. Start small like go without bashing it and work your way up to getting involved with the other wives and girlfriends."

Donna looked at the bottle of wine in her hands and nodded slowly.

"Whenever you need to talk Donna, I'm right here." Eleanor smiled and waved good bye as she watched Donna get in her beat up truck and drive away.

* * *

"That stupid son of a bitch." Eleanor mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her helmet and locked her house. She got to her bike and hiked up her skirt revving her bike before she sped off towards the TM garage. As Eleanor turned into the parking lot she couldn't help but be curious as to why she was following an ambulance until she stood from her bike and saw Kip jump from the driver's seat.

Eleanor's eyes went wide as she pulled her helmet off her head, "Kip, what the hell are you doing with that?" Eleanor yelled.

She must've yelled louder than she thought because then she saw Chibs and Tig walk out of the clubhouse.

"We needed cash." Kip said with a goofy smile on his face.

Eleanor power walked passed Kip hitting him upside the head as she walked past him to the garage, "Put it away before someone sees it." She yelled as she yanked the chain to an unused garage space.

"My, my don't you look good enough to eat Razzle Dazzle, I like when you get all dolled up." Eleanor turned to look at Tig with a pout on her face.

"Look I didn't come here to exchange witty banter with you Tig. Have you seen Opie? Donna was at my house crying because he bailed on her." Eleanor stuck out her hip and crossed her arms across her chest.

"He was taking care of some club business with Jax –I'm not sure if they're done yet." Tig replied as he watched Half-Sack move the ambulance into the garage and felt a spark of lust as he watched Eleanor pull on the chain just right to make the garage drop down.

"If you see him later can you tell him I'm pissed and he owes me a bottle of wine. Hi Clay." Eleanor said as she smiled Clay's way as the garage doors slid up revealing Juice.

"So you stole an ambulance?" Eleanor heard Tig mocked as she left for her bike. She couldn't even believe the foolishness she stepped into.

* * *

"I love wine and I love crime shows." Eleanor sang as she sank down on the loveseat in her bedroom with plans to drink wine and watch the First 48 on her ipad. Opie had come over to apologize and brought a bottle of wine.

 _Whatever you said to Donna earlier thanks, she was still pissed but she didn_ _'_ _t bad mouth the club too bad._

Eleanor smiled into her glass of wine at the thought that hopefully she had started to get through to Donna. She set down her wine glass when she heard the creak of a door somewhere in her house and immediately felt the chill of warning go up her spine. Eleanor reached under the cushion of the loveseat and pulled out her Walther PPK and saw that it had a full clip then reached for the suppressor that was hidden in the false book. Clipping the silencer into place she stood up silently and walked towards her closed bedroom door.

 **Boom**

The force of her door being kicked in made Eleanor fly back dropping her gun in the process. She momentarily had the wind knocked out of her that made her unable to scream as a weight pressed against her body, trapping her on the floor. She took a breath to scream and was stopped by a hand covering her mouth. Eleanor began to thrash on the ground screaming and kicking against the hand and the body that held her captive.

"They said you be a piece of work." She heard a distinctly white voice comment.

Eleanor's blood went cold as she realized the white supremacist group knew where she was and was going to take her back to Texas. With a start she began to push harder and scream louder until the man pulled her up by the shirt and slammed her head against the floor. Eleanor whimpered in pain and fear as the man laughed and ripped off her shirt in one hard tug, squeezing her breast hard in his hand.

"They also said that I could take my reward how I wanted I said cash but –a pretty little thing like you how could a hot blooded male pass that up. 'O course the bosses can't know about this, the mingling of the races is frowned upon."

Eleanor watched in a haze as the man pulled out a needle and just as the needle pierced her skin she kneed the man in the crotch. She screamed and crawled away from the man rolling in pain cursing her under his breath. She lunged for the gun and fired three shots into his direction hoping to hit something vital before the world started to spin and she dropped to the floor in a sea of black.

* * *

 **TIG** **'** **S POV**

"You should call Ellie and see if she's good. I have a feeling that if it is a Mayan-Nord alliance like we think they may know about her, and I have a feeling Eleanor is an enemy number one where the crackers are concerned." Clay said as he sat at the bar closing his phone once again not being able to get a hold of Gemma. Tig nodded and pulled out his pre-pay typing in Eleanor's number while balancing the Irishman's leg on his thigh.

 _This is Eleanor, eat a dick._ Tig scoffed as he closed his phone and tried again getting the same message.

"She's not answering man." Tig said in a tight voice to Clay. Clay was about to speak when the bar doors opened and the rest of the sons walked into the bar.

"Hey, you okay?" Jax walked in putting a hand on Clay's shoulder.

"Yeah, - I can't track down Gemma, though." Clay said

"She's at the hospital with the kid." Jax commented, Tig could visablly see the tension roll away from Clay's shoulders. "Okay, good."

"Do you know if Eleanor's with her? We've been trying to call her too and she hasn't been pickin' up." Tig said anxiously as he shifted Cameron's weight on his leg.

"No-" Jax started but was cut off by Opie "She should be at home watching Tv, that's what she told me she was doing. She should be fine."

"Where's McKeavey?" Chibs asked as he looked down in confusion at the man who was defiantly not Michael.

"He's dead, Port Commissioner had him beat to death." Clay stated.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Chibs cursed as he knelt down to look at the wounded man.

Tig got back on the phone and tried calling Eleanor again, she was a priority of the club because a brother asked for them specifically to watch over her –that was the extent of Tig's worrying. Or at least that's what he assured himself.

"It was Darby. The Nords and the Mayans have joined forces. I saw it happening weeks ago when we blew up that warehouse. I told you we should have handled it then. This is Bloody Sunday, brother. We got to call in all the Sons, all of 'em. Kill this Cracker-Wetback alliance now."

"Tig's right. Need bodies, need guns." Opie agreed.

"You with us here?" Clay asked Jax. Tig could tell that the tension between the two men would be boiling over soon and he would be glad the day came when Clay would put Jax back in his place as a loyal VP.

"We're not ready for war. We got no cash, we got no weapon surplus, not to mention ATF's still in place." Jax seethed. Tig scoffed and shook his head in frustration..

"The question is, are you with us here?!" Clay spoke loudly not taking his gaze away from Jax.

"Can you give us a minute?" Jax ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure." Tig said as he and Opie walked away to give them space to hash out their problems. Tig flipped open his phone and pressed the redial button again.

"You really that worried, brother?" Opie asked as he lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

Tig gave a sarcastic smile and shook his head, "Nah, she's just our responsibility and the daughter of one of the most loyal and well of SONS presidents', man. Some gash."

Opie chuckled and shook his head, "I'll drop by her place. She's probably just passed out drunk, I got her some wine to make up for a date that I missed." Tig gave Opie an unreadable side glance at the word 'date' but refused to comment. They stopped their conversation as Clay walked over to them and Jax went over to his bike,

"I want you and Juice to get on the horn, all right? Washington, Utah, Nevada, I want the number one and number two in Charming by the end of day tomorrow." Opie nodded and hopped on his bike and before he left he gave Tig a look.

Tig turned to Clay to worry at the situation at hand, "Clay, I'm worried about this, okay? Jax is smart, and I appreciate his lead on a lot of stuff, but where we gotta go now, it ain't about being smart. It's about killing shit."

"I know." Clay sighed.

"No. I mean, I don't trust him. When push comes to blood, I don't. I don't think he's got the balls to pull the trigger, - you hear what I'm saying?" Tig said as he moved to stand in front of Clay, his gut told him that if this went on any longer things were going to get bad for the club and destroy it from the inside, so he refused to back down.

"I hear you! I hear you." Clay shouted. Tig nodded dropping the topic for now and straddled his dyna to ride to the clubhouse.

As Opie turned onto the street where Eleanor lived he saw a black van parked in front of her house and the light of her bedroom on.

"Shit." Opie let out as he parked his bike and jogged to the slightly opened door.

Pulling out his gun he crept into the house pushing the door open and shutting it silently behind him. Opie walked down the hallway to Eleanor's room where he heard a soft noise and aimed his gun in front of him as he got halfway down the hall Opie noticed the door hanging of the hinges and cussed walking without inhabitations into her room. Opie looked down and saw a man with a black hoodie seeping blood from what must've been gun shots. He pulled his gaze further and saw Eleanor with passed out on the ground shirtless and a needle hanging from her arm.

"Oh Shit." Opie said pulling out his cell phone.

"What?" Tig replied shortly.

"Brother you might have to come over to Eleanor's." Opie said as he bent down towards Eleanor. He was about to say more when he heard the other line was dead.

Tig slid out of the ambulance and saw a frazzled looking Gemma.

"What happened?" She asked anxiously

"Ask him, Clay I'm headin' to Eleanor's somethin's up." Tig said as he brushed past everyone to get to his bike and ride to Eleanor's.

Eleanor heard what she thought to be a muffled voice and then she was floating. She felt the pull of gravity on her legs, arms, and head as she was picked up and laid into her and she felt the warm water envelope her body in a relaxing hug. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't, not yet –she was still so tired.

Opie watched as Eleanor still lay motionless in the bath he ran for her, he tried everything to wake her up and nothing seemed to work. He looked at the tub he took from the hooded man's pocket and saw he injected her with benzodiazepine he didn't know much about drugs but he had a gut feeling this was quality shit and she'd be out for a while he just had to hope her unconscious state wouldn't have any side effects.

Tig stormed through the door and headed straight for Eleanor's bedroom, "Op!" He called as he rounded the corner he stepped into her room and saw a man and for some questionable reason felt angry.

Angry that this man came into her house, angry that he looked at her and angry he didn't kill the bastard himself. Opie stuck his head out from the bathroom,

"I tried everything brother she's still out cold." Tig walked up to him and looked at Eleanor's shirtless body in the bathtub and looked at Opie.

"Easy brother" he said holding up his hands in a defensive manner "I found her like that and I put her in here right away."

Tig turned away from him and stalked to her dresser and pulled out a shirt, "get her outta the tub. What'd he give her?" Tig watched as Opie pulled Eleanor's dead weight from the tub and wrapped a towel around her slight body.

"Benzodiazepine. Juice would know more about it than I do. Sounds like some fancy doctor shit." Tig ran a hand on his face in frustration, there was a lot to do –he and Opie had to start getting the guns together call the charters and now dispose of a dead body.

"Alright, you go back to the club house call everyone and start on the guns I'll do what I can with this body and bring Eleanor back to the club house." Tig said as he looked down at the body.

"And who's going to tell Bones?" Opie asked in a sarcastic tone.

Tig looked at him and made a face, "just go."

* * *

Eleanor woke up panicked alone and crying. She didn't know why she was so scared but all she could do in that moment was cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed,

"Christ Razzle it's me." Eleanor relaxed but didn't stop crying as she looked into Tig's face.

She quickly looked over to where she remember the man lying down on her floor.

Tig noticed her panic and caught her chin in his hands, "Hey, it's all been taken care of."

Eleanor kept crying uncontrollably and threw her weight into Tig.

"I just can't stop crying, Alex and I was so scared. He was going to take me." Eleanor sobbed into Tig's chest.

Tig held his arms up awkwardly with a pulled back face, not knowing what to do about the intimate display.

"The cryin' is a side effect of the drug he stuck in ya. Come on, we're going to the club house –and pack a bag, you're staying there." Tig said after patting her back once and pulling out a bag. Eleanor nodded and went into her closet and dresser pulling a random assortment of clothes.

"What did you do with the body, Tig?" Eleanor asked.

Tig looked at her as they walked out towards his bike, "I noticed you had a new flower bed, Razzle, you need to mulch it for a little."

Eleanor grimaced and hopped on the back of Tig's dyna.


	6. Where did you Sleep Last Night

**Author's note:**

Just a warning, we're going to be treading into some intense waters when it comes to Beau and Eleanor's relationship. More will be explained in the next chapter and as I continue writing; but she's pretty fucked up. But then again, something needs to be wrong with her to have a thing for Tig. Am I right?

* * *

Eleanor was tired. She felt like she just ran a marathon, trekked across a god forsaken desert, and then was body slammed by Stone Cold Steve Austin. She sat up slowly and peered around the room that she stayed in last night; she vaguely remembers the worried voices of Gemma and Chibs as she was ushered through the club house and brought to Tig's room.

Eleanor looked as her arm and lightly ran a finger over the puncture hole.

 _What I want to know is how those inbred bastards knew where I was_.

Eleanor thought to herself as she rolled out of bed and put on her clothes. Believing she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon she simply tucked her browning in the back of her shorts.

T _here_ _'_ _s no way in hell I_ _'_ _ll be caught without this again._ Eleanor thought to herself as she exited the room and made her way to the main room of the clubhouse.

As Eleanor rounded the corner she heard muffled yells that put her on edge and automatically her hand went to rest on the small of her back to her gun.

"Hey baby." Gemma said as she stood from her place at the table and went to hug Eleanor.

"you good?" she asked holding her at arm's length to look over her.

Eleanor nodded and gave a small smile, "I'm good. I'm just lucky I have a lot of guns around the house. You can take the girl outta the south but not the south outta the girl I guess." Eleanor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she heard the scream again.

"You missed a lot last night, it seems The Sons had a target on their back." Gemma said as she pushed Eleanor in a chair and sat down herself.

"Why, what happened?" Eleanor asked slowly looking at Clay.

"Wet backs tried to end me, that's what happened. A friend's ass ended up taking the bullets, but as you can hear –he's had better days." Clay said as he looked from cleaning a gun to Eleanor.

"We sent out a call to all the chapters first and second and they should be here by the end of the day." Clay said evenly.

"So what you're saying is my dad will be here for the retaliation." Eleanor said blankly as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

All of the Sons slowly started making their way into the clubhouse and went straight to the bar. Opie walked up to her and kissed her on top of the head, "You had me worried for a second when I found you there, kid."

Eleanor smiled up at him and stuck out her tongue, "Don't call me a kid, it makes me feel five. Thanks for finding me Opie." Eleanor said genuinely.

Eleanor smiled at Tig when she saw him step behind the bar and pour himself a shot but immediately became annoyed when he refused to look her way.

With the momentary lapse in silence Gemma's face became tight and her hands fidgety, "Where is he?"

Eleanor took another drag of her cigarette, "Did Jax not come home last night?" she asked Gemma.

"He went to get medical supplies from _the good doctor_ and has been MIA ever since. I'm worried about him Clay." Gemma said again.

Opie called Jax's pre-pay one more time before clicking it shut, "Called his cell phone a dozen times, Tara's house too. No answer." Opie looked from Gemma to Clay.

Eleanor stood up and put out her cigarette and walked to the chapel doors, "I'm going to see if there's anything I can help with." She said lightly as she walked into the room with a nod of approval from Clay. Eleanor looked down at the bloody mess that was a man's backside. The man was laid out on his stomach with a bottle of whisky by his face.

"Jesus Christ. This looks like the set of hostel." Eleanor said as she walked over Chibs and Juice.

"Do you have any gloves so I can try and help?" she asked loudly and Chibs nodded in the direction.

"Y'know how ta tend to a bullet wound, Ellie?" Chibs asked as he picked up a plier looking tool.

"Not a damn clue, but I can take direction fairly well." She said as she snapped the gloves on.

She walked over to the man's head and leaned down into his line of vison, "Hey, what's your name?" Cam looked up at the woman who yelled him out of his latest pass out.

"Cammie Hayes, and who are you love?" Cam cracked an eye open to try and see what this woman looked like but all he saw was a tattooed arm and light gray eyes staring back at him.

"My name's Eleanor, I'm a friend of the club." She smiled at him. She picked up the bottle and tipped it back so the liquid would run down his throat.

"You a doctor, Eleanor?" Cam hissed through the pain.

"Unfortunately not, but if you die I know exactly what to do so no one would find your body." She said proudly.

Cam let out a strangled laugh, "You're not much comfort lass."

"I can't find the damn slug!" Chibs yelled over Cam's screams digging the tool further around the bullet hole.

"Unser at the back door." Eleanor heard Gemma say and walked towards the chapel doors.

"Let him in." Clay simply said not taking his eyes of the gun he was cleaning, "shut those doors."

Tig moved to stand in front of Eleanor, the door frame acting as a 'do not cross' line.

Tig looked at Eleanor then roughly grabbed her chin pulling her face close to his, "Keep him quiet." He pushed her away closing the doors as he went.

"Asshole." She muttered while rubbing her chin.

Eleanor went back to Cam and stood by Chibs, "Do you want me to pour some water on it so you can get a better look, it looks like your only view is of skin and blood."

Chibs nodded and wiped away sweat that was dripping down his forehead and dove back into his work. Juice was leaning over him constantly to make sure he didn't need anything –it wasn't his favorite job but he would rather be in here then out with Clay and a gloomy and pissed Gemma.

Eleanor looked up and waved at Unser with her bloody glove as she tried to muffle Cam's scream with another. Unser gave her a strange look as Clay closed the door once again.

"You getting anywhere Chibs, if you just dig around you're going to do more damage than good." Eleanor said as she watched Cam go tense again.

"I got it! I got it! Jesus! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Chibs screamed as he held up the bullet and Cam's femoral artery started to spray. 

Thinking quickly Eleanor grabbed Juice's hand, "Hold that!" she yelled as she moved his fingers so it blocked the torn artery.

"This is insane." Gemma stated as she looked around the room, tightening her lips into a hard pressed line.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Juice asked in a slight panic by the fact that his finger was jammed in a man's ass.

"Just keep your finger in his ass, Juice." Eleanor said as she pulled her gloves off and wiped her brow.

"This is way beyond my wheelhouse." Chibs said loudly as he looked at Cam and then back to the people standing around him.

Eleanor watched as Gemma's mouth did the twitching movement she does when she's about to do something people won't like before she stormed out of the chapel grabbing her purse. Eleanor walked quickly behind her ready to take action.

"Where you going?" Tig asked as he went behind Gemma.

"Find Jax and Tara." Gemma said as she pulled her trench coat off the wall.

Tig moved to stand in front of her blocking the door, "You heard what Clay said: family stays put."

Gemma didn't seemed phased by the look Tig was giving her or the underlying threat that was made as she spoke, "You got two choices, Tigger: tackle me or tag along."

"I got nothing but adoration for you. Why do you got to give me such a hard time for?" Tig said coming to terms that he was going to lose this battle with the Queen of SAMCRO.

"It's my nature. I'm a giver." Gemma said as she roughly pushed Tig aside and as she walked through the door yelled, "Hold it down Ellie."

Eleanor looked at Tig with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. Tig looked at her then out of the door where Gemma walked out, "This is why I beat hookers."

"You're a class act Tragger, how do you not have an Old lady yet?" Eleanor replied sarcastically as she watched Tig chase after Gemma.

* * *

Eleanor went outside to get a breather from the tense atmosphere that was in the clubhouse. When Jax came back with a pissed off Gemma hot on his heels Eleanor didn't feel like dealing with it. Lighting her cigarette she let her feet dangle from the picnic table and jumped when the clubhouse door opened.

Jax and Opie swaggered out, "Where are y'all going?" Eleanor asked as she walked in stride with the two men.

"Get Tara so she can patch up the Irishman." Jax replied.

None of them noticed Donna's truck pull into the lot as she flew out like a bat out of hell. "I've been calling you."

"Shit." Eleanor whispered as she pulled Jax back to give the couple some space. With Donna and Opie's argument in the background she decided to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad you're okay Jax, you had a lot of people freaked out."

"You mean my over-bearing mother." Jax smirked.

"Yeah I guess, a lot of shit went down last night. A guy broke into my house and tried to take me-"

"Holy shi- are you okay? The fuck happened?" Jax said sighing.

Eleanor just laughed, "I know crazy right. I think there's some connection to whatever it was that went down last night. I'm sure my shit is circulating all over the white underground like the god damned plague.

"We'll take care of it, El I promise." Jax said as he turned towards Opie and Donna.

"Well I hope so; Bones will be arriving in Charming tonight." Eleanor said as she watched Donna walk off.

"I'll go after her Op." Eleanor said as she ran to her bike and followed Donna's truck.

* * *

Eleanor pulled up next to Donna at a red light as she firmly planted her feet on the ground. "Donna, let's talk. Pull over." Eleanor yelled over the roar of her engine.

Donna continued to stare forward as if she hadn't heard her which only pissed Eleanor off, "Donna I will pull a gun on your ass and shoot your shitty tires if you do not pull over."

Donna narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, "You wouldn't we're in the middle of Charming!"

Donna's eyes grew wide as she watched Eleanor reach behind her and pull a handgun from her shorts, "Try me. Pull the fuck off the road."

"Jesus, you're all fucking crazy." Donna said as she pulled off the main road and parked in front of a small coffee shop.

"I think we should get some coffee, I always find myself thirsty after holding someone at gun point." Eleanor joked as she reached Donna.

"You're a psycho, you know that?" Donna said as she huffed down the street crossing her arms.

"Oh stop Donna, I just want to talk." Eleanor called as she strolled at a leisurely pace beside her.

"I don't want to hear shit about the club Eleanor. You don't know how to do anything but support it."

"Donna please let's just go into-" Eleanor looked up at the sign for the coffee shop and rolled her eyes at the name o _f course_ "Espresso yourself."

Eleanor looked at Donna who held an equal disdain for the name but couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine." Donna said as she walked through the door, "but you're paying."

"Always babe." Eleanor said as she followed her in.

* * *

"I wasn't always so bitter towards the club, you know." Donna said as she clutched her coffee between her small hands.

"You know, when we were younger I remember this one time I went to pick Reese up from her first SAMCRO party she was so wasted that she got arrested for indecent exposure when she flashed Hale. Jax, Ope, and I had to go bail her ass out. Those were the days." Donna looked down at her hands sadly. She frequently wondered if she should've just left and got out when she could like Reese did.

"She sounds like my kind of girl; I tend to hang with the trouble makers." Eleanor laughed. "Everybody keeps bring up this _Reese_ chick she must've been a hoot."

Donna scoffed, "Yeah a hoot, try a piece of work –but everyone loved her. She had a way of becoming like the little sister you wished you had, except the whole smart mouth with a respect problem." She laughed.

Eleanor pulled out a cigarette to play with on the table and laughed as she placed it behind her ear, "She definitely sounds like someone I can hang with. My 'problems with authority' have gotten me in county from time to time."

"Really? I pegged you for a little MC Princess but who knew you were so dedicated." Donna joked.

Eleanor gave a shrug and looked back at Donna, "are you ready to hear me out yet?"

Donna sighed, "I guess it's unavoidable."

"You can't be mad at Opie –well you can but I think you're in the wrong here sister."

"He lied to me Eleanor, he said he was going to try and earn straight and that was a load of shit. How am I supposed to know he's doing this for his family and not acceptance in the club?"

"He'll always have acceptance in his club or they wouldn't have patched him in. There's absolutely no doubt in my mind that everything Opie has done and is doing is for you and your kids, Donna. Y'all are buried up to your necks in debt and earning straight won't do nearly what earning with the club can."

"But at what cost? His freedom, his family, his…life? How could something be worth that?" Donna said in a whisper.

"Look I get it-"

"You don't get it Eleanor." Donna interrupted.

"I was taking care of two babies on a single income for god's sake I lost my husband; my best friend for _five_ years! You have no idea what that's like."

Eleanor took a breath to calm herself, she knew there was still a lot Donna didn't know about her life in Austin so she couldn't fault her for voicing what she knew. As far as Donna was concerned Eleanor was untouched and unaffected by The Life and came to charming because someone got a little rough with her.

"I've experienced loss Donna, my father went to jail for 3 years; my brothers have both done time. There have been periods in my life when it was my mom, me, and the club. Some of those men helped raise me when my dad couldn't or have been the brothers I needed when mine were otherwise occupied. I've been targeted, threatened, and jumped just because of my connection to the club; so don't tell me I don't understand. I understand better than any bitch in The Life."

"Then how can you sit in front of me saying I'm in the wrong. You know what shit the club drops on you." Donna said with a slight sneer.

"Because I'm nothing without my club, just like you're nothing. I told you already, when we're with a guy we're with the club –if the club's their life it's ours. You may not stand behind everything the club does but I know damn well that you will stand behind your man –and if you don't… you should save Opie and yourself the heartache and just leave."

Eleanor stood up and pulled the cigarette from behind her ear, "I hope you can battle those demons you're fighting Donna and come to realize that you love Opie and loving Opie means embracing the club. I really hope you figure out how before it's too late."

She raised her hand in goodbye and offered a small smile as she turned and left Donna sitting in the café.

* * *

After leaving Donna at the coffee shop Eleanor decided she should go home to straighten out the mess created by the previous nights' escapade. Cleaning was something she always turned to when she was stressed, well that and cocaine. After taking a couple of lines Eleanor set to work rehanging her bedroom door as best she could and went and inspected her new garden.

Eleanor knew that the source of her anxiety was also due to the fact that Bones would be riding into town today and she knew she couldn't hide the fact that a guy almost snatched her up last night. Deciding it was time to finally bite the bullet and leave for the clubhouse Eleanor sat on her bike and made her way to TM.

As she pulled up Eleanor saw dozens of bikes parked in the lot. She scanned the lot for two bikes in particular; she first spotted the baby blue fatboy and parked next to it an all blacked out dyna street bob. Eleanor kicked her stand to her bike and rushed into the SAMCRO headquarters looking for the most handsome man in the clubhouse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prettiest girl I ever did see." Eleanor knew she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face as she turned around and saw her Father Bones Grayson.

Eleanor fell into her dad's arms, "Hi dad."

Eleanor would definitely classify herself as a daddy's girl; being his only daughter she had come to know the spoiling affections of her tough around the edges dad. "You look great Bear." Bones said with a large smile and pulled her by the wrist to the bar.

"How has Charming been Ellie?" Bones asked after her ordered a round of shots.

Eleanor cringed, "why don't we talk about home first and then hop into my shit."

Bones lifted a brow and nodded slowly he didn't like how Eleanor avoided the question but conceded to her wishes after all he was only going to be here for one night before he would head back to Austin and straighten out shit with the Mexicans.

When their shots arrived they clinked their glasses together before pounding the bottoms on the table and throwing them back; Eleanor exhaled as the Jack burned down her throat, "Whisky, my fave dad." She said in a tight sarcastic voice.

Eleanor had often wondered about her relationship with her father and his club members from a psychological standpoint since she first decided she wanted to go into the field. On many occasions she had wondered what her life would've been like if she decided to stay ignorant to the club's doings and tried to have a "normal" relationship with her father. She wasn't stupid, she knew there was some fucked up shit happening between her and her dad. Her civvy friends didn't party with their parents or her parent's friends like she did and they certainly didn't fuck their friends when they were sixteen. With that thought her eyes wondered around to find Beau; he was currently sitting on the couch sandwiched between two croweaters –which didn't come as a surprise he was an attractive man.

"Eleanor!" She heard as she blinked in confusion, "did you not hear anything I said Ellie?" Bones said before he threw back another shot.

Eleanor shook her head, "Sorry dad, I was just thinking."

"Well I don't plan on repeating myself so you better start talking about what happened here."

Before Eleanor could even get a word in Bones cut her off, "Don't try and play me Eleanor, I know something went down. You usually have no problem talking your fucking mouth off unless it's something I don't want to hear." Bones took a sip of his beer and stared at his daughter.

"Okay, well it's really nothing so just think it could've been way worse dad." Eleanor started.

"I don't like where this is heading." Bones said into his beer.

"Well there was just a little incident last night, a guy broke into my house last night and tried to take me back to Texas. But I took care of it." Eleanor added quickly as she saw her dad's eyes darken.

Bones slammed down his beer and started to stalk off Eleanor knew that it wouldn't end well if he reached Clay Marrow, the man who said would protect her.

"Beau!" Eleanor yelled across the room.

Beau looked at her and then to her father and shot up from the couch, quickly making his way to his president "Look man, you can't be starting shit at the mother charter I don't know what's going on but going after one of the first 9 is a poor choice brother."

Eleanor had to hand it to Beau, for having no idea what he was trying to diffuse he knew exactly what he needed to say.

"That asshole said he would protect my daughter and they almost got her Beau. I'll finish what those wetbacks started so help me." Bones seethed.

Eleanor put a gentle hand on her father's heavily tattooed arm, "Dad, I'm fine. I shot him and Tig took care of the body –so it's all good."

At the mention of Tig's name Beau turned his head and looked sharply at her. "You should just go into the ring and work off some of your anger dad."

Eleanor said pointing to the boxing ring where two Sons were currently fighting. Bones rubbed his hands together and slowly nodded stalking his way towards the ring leaving Beau and Eleanor alone.

* * *

As Eleanor went to turn Beau tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the building, "Why the fuck was Trager there Eleanor?" Beau asked darkly.

Eleanor crossed her arms and jutted out her hip, "I don't think that's any of your business Beau."

Beau moved so Eleanor's back was pressed against the wall and slammed his hands beside either side of her head leaning down close, "You know I don't like sharing what's mine little girl."

Eleanor stared at him with her lips pursed, "I ain't your Old lady Beau and I'm not some pussycat, I don't need your permission to do anything."

Eleanor put her hands on his chest to push him away but instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled them over her head, "I don't want you to forget who's been taking care of you all these years Ellie, are you forgetting all I've done for you?"

Eleanor shook her head blinking fast as she let out a barely audible "no."

Beau gently kissed her and let her wrists fall from his large hands, "Then show me how grateful you are Ellie. You'll always be safe with me."

Sighing gently and nodding her head Eleanor went down to her knees in front of Beau while pushing down his jeans and boxers. Eleanor wrapped a tight fist around his length and gave him a couple of long, slow strokes. She heard Beau groan and looked up and catching him watching her intently, Eleanor gave a small smile as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and bit it gently. Beau guided his cock into her awaiting mouth with his hand, sucking in air through his teeth as her tongue flicked softly over the smooth, sensitive surface of the head. Eleanor started bobbing her head and, relaxing her throat, taking him all in. Beau closed his eyes, his hands roughly fisted in her hair pumping slightly as he enjoyed the incredibly gratifying sensation of her throat closing in around him. Pulling back, she dipped her head and lapped at his balls with her tongue, gently sucking the first one and then the other into her warm, moist mouth. "Shit" Beau growled as his balls tightened and he came hard in her mouth. Eleanor waited until Beau was finished before swallowing a lightly wiping around her mouth.

She watched as Beau situated himself and zipped his pants and gently pulled her to him, "That's my girl –my little Ellie."

Eleanor smiled at Beau and pulled away from him, "I should go just in case my dad's looking for me."

"How's the candy I left you with, Eleanor –still good on quantity?" Beau asked as he pulled her around the corner.

He looked over across the parking lot and saw Tig Trager looking their way and so distracted that he didn't hear her reply. He grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss keeping his eyes open and on Trager.

 _That_ _'_ _s right Trager, this is mine._ Beau thought as he pushed her away slapping her on the ass, "See you later Ellie."

Eleanor looked confused as she watched Beau walk towards the ring where her dad was currently fighting and was even more confused when Tig walked up to her with a pissed off look. Eleanor shook her head deciding she was still pissed at Tig for totally blowing her off this morning and made her way to the bar ordering 3 more shots.

"What so only Beau gets to play with you in the ally way, there Razzle?" Tig all but growled at her.

Tig would never admit it but he had watched seething in anger when he saw The Austin SAA pull Eleanor around the corner; he had hardly heard the discussion of Opie Clay and Bobby had.

Eleanor threw the shot to the back of her throat and faced Tig, "Looks that way doesn't it Alex?" Eleanor replied sarcastically as she threw the second shot back.

"I don't want to deal with your shit right now okay Tig so get the fuck outta my face."

Eleanor pushed past Tig but felt him walk in stride towards the ring with her, "You know I just buried a body for you Razzle, I think you'd be a bit more grateful."

Eleanor stopped in her tracks and looked at Tig wide-eyed, "What?"

"You could be little nicer to the guy that just buried a body for you." Tig laughed.

Eleanor gave a nervous chuckle, "totally."

Tig narrowed his eyes at Eleanor, "What the fucks gotten into you, something's up."

Eleanor pressed her lips into a flat line, "Nah, I don't know what you're talking about."

Eleanor pulled herself up on the side of the ring and called out to her dad, "Dad I'm gonna bounce."

Bones slammed his fist into the guys face and kissed his daughter on the cheek, "Later Ellie Bear, love you."

Eleanor jumped down from the side and pulled out a cigarette lighting it quickly and taking a long drag, she just wanted to get home and drink a bottle of wine.


	7. Sleigh Bells

"Mother fucker." Eleanor groaned as she put a hand on her temple.

She hoped the slight pressure she started to apply would dull the steel drums she felt in her head. She threw off her comforter and sat with her legs hanging off her bed reflecting on her night.

She knew she couldn't avoid the clubhouse all day but that meant she would also have to confront Tig -she bit her bottom lip a whole new wave of shame overcoming her. She knew she was fucked up -it was very apparent to her last night. She felt guilty snapping at Tig all because of his word choice.

 _You_ _'_ _d think you would be a bit more grateful._

It wasn't Tig's fault with his choice of words Eleanor didn't even know if Baeu -the person who caused the reaction knew what they did.

One of the most memorable times Bones went to jail for Eleanor had been when she was fifteen and that's when Beau came into the picture. She had been getting into some trouble and Beau was there to bail her out.

 _You owe me Ellie_ he would say but would never follow through until one day at a party when she first tried cocaine.

* * *

 _The clubhouse was bumping from the loud rock music that could be heard from outside as Eleanor walked up to the garage. She and her mom had just gotten into a huge argument about how disappointed Bones would be with her behavior so she left wanting to find comfort with her family._

" _Hey Kid, why do you look like someone kicked your dog?_ _"_ _Beau said pulling out two cigarettes offering her one._

 _He had had his eye on Ellie ever since she hit puberty -something that unnerved him to say the least. He had never been one to chase after underaged pussy especially one so high profile like his president_ _'_ _s daughter. But the way she interacted with him and carried herself made her seem she was at least eighteen._

" _It_ _'_ _s nothing, just mom being a bitch._ _"_ _she replied taking a drag of her lit cig. Beau watched as her full lips exhaled the smoke and she looked at him. Busted._

" _Why are you out here talking to me instead of getting drunk with your brothers, people might think it_ _'_ _s strange._ _"_ _She said not taking her eyes off him._

 _She looked at his chiseled jaw hidden under a finely trimmed beard and his plump bottom lip before staring into the grey eyes looking back at her._

" _Like I give a shit about what those old drunk bastards say, come on I want to show you something._ _"_ _Beau led the girl into the back room and into a storage unit pulling out a bag._

" _Is that cocaine?_ _"_ _Eleanor asked as she looked at the bag of white being held in front of her._

 _Up until this moment she had stayed away from the club_ _'_ _s business preferring to live as normal of a life as she could and that meant see a lot and know nothing. She didn_ _'_ _t realize how well that had been working for her._

" _We help run some blow for the cartel here in Austin -we_ _'_ _re the sole provider for the finest columbian grade coke in the city._ _"_

 _Beau put some out on the table and pulled out a straw,_ _"_ _Wanna try?_ _"_

 _Eleanor started to feel anxious. She knew her family would beat the shit out of her but at the same time the crush she had on Beau was telling her what harm could it do?_

" _I don_ _'_ _t know Beau, I_ _'_ _ve never done drugs before_ _…"_

" _I_ _'_ _ll do some with you, live a little._ _"_

 _Eleanor stepped closer and started to bite her bottom lip eyeing the powder in a nice little line. Beau stepped behind her -so close she could feel his chest on her back._ _"_ _All you do is put the draw in your nose and inhale -it_ _'_ _s that simple sweetheart._ _"_

 _Beau started to rub his large hands down her arms a show of comfort to Eleanor but a prelude to what he knew he wanted to happen next. Eleanor bent over the table taking the line and shaking her head after it was done, it left a bad taste in the back of her throat but soon she felt different.  
_

 _"_ _Whoa, I feel -like light or like a fairy._ _"_ _Eleanor said turning to Beau._

 _He smirked,_ _"_ _I always take a little cut of the spoils if you know what I mean, but you can_ _'_ _t tell your dad. Right Ellie?_ _"_

 _She nodded with a smile on her face as Beau stepped closer to her trapping her between his body and the table._

" _I think I want to cash in those IOU_ _'_ _s now Ellie._ _"_

 _Eleanor looked him up and down feeling something blossom in her stomach,_ _"_ _How?_ _"_

 _Beau_ _'_ _s mouth descended on her_ _'_ _s like a hunter. Eleanor gasped in shock by the force behind it allowing Beau_ _'_ _s tongue to enter her mouth easily dominating her own. Eleanor tried to snake her arms around Beau_ _'_ _s neck but was stopped by strong hands holding her down._

 _She let out a moan as he worked his lips down her neck biting slightly. Beau knew he should stop not only was he breaking a law but he was breaking a SONS code never go after a daughter. But he had been watching too long and wanting to taste her too much that he found everything else too irrelevant. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to have her submit to him and this was it. He pulled away from her forcing her small body to bend over the table and felt himself harden at her groan. He looked at her bent over the table panting from their makeout and loopy from the blow he made her take as he unzipped his pants._

 _The noise seemed to snap Eleanor out of the lusty haze as she went to stand,_ _"_ _Beau I don_ _'_ _t think I can do this.. I_ _'_ _ve never done IT before._ _"_ _she said in a low voice._

 _Beau grit his teeth, he was so close to getting what he wanted._ _"_ _You think you_ _'_ _d be a little more grateful for all the shit I_ _'_ _ve done for you Eleanor._ _"_ _he bit out._

" _I am, Beau!_ _"_ _she said pleadingly._ _"_ _You have to believe me, I am._ _"_ _She faced him looking into his eyes._

" _Then show me._ _"_ _Eleanor felt her heart flutter, Beau had done so much for her since her dad had been in prison this past year._

 _He_ _'_ _s lied for her and he_ _'_ _s seriously injured for her -she could give him this. She wanted to show how grateful she was._

 _Eleanor slid her yoga pants and panties down her legs and bent back over the table._

" _That_ _'_ _s my girl._ _"_ _Beau whispered as he took a hold of her hips and entered her._

* * *

Eleanor sighed heavily at the memory. That night had been the night she lost her virginity and became enthralled by all that is Beau.

When her father got out of jail when she was eighteen she had been sleeping with and buying her coke from Beau for two years keeping it a well hidden secret from her family and the club.

After declaring her major she saw how destructive the behavior was - _is,_ but she had been in the cycle of drugs-debt-sex for so long she didn't know how to get out of it. And it was obvious Beau was not going to be letting her go anytime soon and for now she was okay with that.

What could he truly do all the way in Texas.

"Fuck it, I'm drinking." Eleanor said going to her wine rack and pouring herself a glass.

It was already 1 o'clock meaning that somewhere in the world it was acceptable to get shitfaced.

Just as she put her lips to her glass she heard her phone ring in the other room. Picking up her wine and sitting on her love seat she flipped it open,

"Hello."

"Hey Ellie, it's Donna." the woman said into the phone.

Eleanor smiled at the sound of her voice, "Hey Donna! What's going on?" Even though she knew the older woman was struggling with her acceptance of the club she had a good heart. That was something she could admire.

"Would you mind coming over… I just had a run in with some ATF agent and honestly, I'm a bit shaken up." Eleanor could hear Donna's voice falter.

"I'll be over, I can bring wine." she said looking at the already opened bottle.

"Thanks."

Eleanor shut her phone and quickly chugged the glass in her hands before going to her dresser and putting on a vintage tee, jeans, and her chucks and swiped the bottle of wine form the counter ready to go.

* * *

Eleanor pulled up to the small house where Donna and her family lived. It looked a little run down but that didn't make it any less quaint, most of the houses in Charming looked like this. Swinging her leg over her bike she went to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Ellie thanks for coming." Donna said pulling the younger girl into a hug.

"Of course, I brought the wine." she said stepping into the house waving the bottle.

Donna rose an eyebrow, "It's already open."

Eleanor put a hand on her hip, "Well, shit Donna." was all she could come up with and stuck her tongue out. Eleanor looked around at all the boxes surrounding the solitary table. Donna brushed a short hair behind her ear in embarrassment.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm in the middle of moving." Eleanor gave her a look and then shrugged.

"It's all good, got any straws?" Donna smiled at the younger girl breaking the awkward silence.

"So tell me about the ATF they try to get you to spill the beans?" Eleanor said holding her stay in the wine bottle.

"It was this blonde woman leading the charge -she was particularly nasty. She used my family against me, can you believe that shit. Like I don't already know that Op and I are heading on a downward spiral." Eleanor pushed the bottle to Donna who took a very very long sip through her straw.

Ellie nodded in understanding, "They're going for the weak spots in the club women I guess. Seems right up Stahl's ally."

"Do you think she's going to come after you?" Donna asked in a small voice.

"Maybe. Our bad blood runs deep. She might pay a visit to me just to push my buttons hoping I'll hit her again." Donna scoffed at Eleanor's response.

"It's only because they don't have anything solid I bet, they're sniffing around for scrapes of information."

After a pregnant silence Ellie had to ask, "Why are you moving Donna? What happened to trying bit by bit."

Donna sighed heavily and stared at the woman across from her, "I'm just not strong enough I'm not you -or Gemma, or even Tara for that matter. I wasn't meant for this."

"Obviously at some point in your time with Opie you thought differently." Eleanor said lightly.

Both Donna and Eleanor looked towards the door as the saw Opie's large figure fill the door way. Eleanor looked down and saw a fat envelope in his hand, sensing a fight she stood up quickly patting herself down for her back of Red's.

"Hey hey Opie! I'll be back Donna, I'm gonna go… smoke or something." Eleanor put her hand on Opie's forearm as she quickly made an exit to out of the war zone.

Eleanor sat down on the grass in front of the large bay window of the couple's living room. It made her sad that the woman she made fast friends with was feeling so torn and trying as hard as she could to pull away from the club. The fear of losing Opie and the bitterness she must've felt watching as the rest of the club thrived financially had really taken its toll on Donna. She would need a very drastic wake up call for her to realize the good SAMCRO had to offer.

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Eleanor turned upon hearing Opie's raised voice, standing she snubbed out her cig when she saw Opie storm out of the house.

"Is everything good Ope?" Eleanor said lightly.

"Just fucking peachy." He replied darkly as he throttled the bike and sped down the street.

"Why is it that I find the most fucked up people to be friends with?" she mumbled as she walked softly back into the house and saw Donna crying softly. Eleanor walked over to the woman and cradled her head to her chest allowing her to cry into her while she mumbled 'it's going to be okay' softly to her.

"I just don't know what to do, I love him so much but I'm so scared of being alone. I don't want my children to not have a father." Donna wailed.

"Opie's not going anywhere Donna, you have to trust that he's doing what he needs to do to take care of his family." Eleanor said smoothing down Donna's hair.

"I just can't!" she cried harder.

"You will Donna." Eleanor knew it was a lesson she would learn one way or another.

A couple of hours and one and a half bottles of wine later Eleanor's cell phone went off.

"Yo."

"Razzle, you up for some fun tonight?" Eleanor winced at the sound of Tig's voice last night quickly flashing before her.

"I'm not going to suck anyone's dick if that's what your asking."

"You wound me. Nah, me and some of the guys wanted to go stir up some trouble at Round Up."

Eleanor smirked, "Trouble's my middle name, what'd you have in mind."

"The usual. Drink, start a bar fight. I'll even bring the mud for your sweet ass to roll around in."

The smirk Eleanor wore turned into a smile as she let out a bark of a laugh, "You wish, lech. Count me in."

"Meet at the clubhouse in 10."

"Oh and Tig, if you really knew me you'd know I'd prefer wresting in jello." Eleanor snapped the phone shut and looked at Donna.

"Hey Don, I'm sorry I gotta ditch you like this but the guys said they wanted me to help them with something." Eleanor stood up walking towards the door with Donna by her side.

Giving Donna a hug goodbye she straddled her V-rod and headed towards the clubhouse.

* * *

"Are you gonna pout all night Eleanor." Piney stated looking at the huffing girl.

"Well I'm a little pissed. Had I known we would be coming to a honky tonk I would've reconsidered my outfit. This is my shit and you just took it away." Eleanor said side eying Piney, Bobby and Tig.

"You'll live." Piney replied gruffly.

"Just like you'll live when I take this." Eleanor said while snatching the tequila bottle away from Piney taking a swig and holding it to her.

"Alright knock it off." Bobby said giving Eleanor a look while giving the bottle back to Piney.

Eleanor leaned against the bar with a large smile on her face. These were the times she cherished most with the club, because at heart they were just some rebellious teenagers looking for a good time. And it seemed that it could be translated from state to state.

"So what's the plan boys?" Eleanor asked, smiling at the bartender who gave her a bud light.

"We stir up a little white on brown shit." Piney said pick up the tequila bottle and taking a swig.

"But I get to throw a punch right? Like, that's one of the reasons I came -I need to blow off a little steam." Eleanor tipped the bottle back taking a long chug.

Tig looked around the bar -his eyes falling back to the women at his left. He couldn't figure her out. She had some kind of pull on her and he didn't like it. He felt vulnerable and pissed. He decided he was somewhere between wanting to slice her throat to telling her about dark parts of himself.

"I'm gonna go, okay? You ever get high off of this?" Tig said as he clapped Piney on the shoulder.

Eleanor watched amused as Piney gave Tig a look, "It's just oxygen."

"No, I know, I know, but can't you turn it way up and get, a Blue Velvet kind of thing going on?" Tig joked putting his hand in front of his mouth breathing heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Piney asked rhetorically.

"The list is too long Piney." Eleanor laughed.

"Bobby, we should do this. Listen, Bob." Ting said pulling Eleanor under his arm.

"Seriously, What role could I possibly play in your armpit, Alex?" Eleanor said wriggling around.

Tig simply tightened his grip squeezing her close to him and started walking to a table in the back.

"How's it going? Look, guys, last thing I want to do is start any girl, she's Mexican, too." Tig pulled Eleanor closer to him if at all possible and she gave a tight smile. She didn't think she looked particularly hispanic but if they bought it that's all that mattered.

"These assholes over here at this table, the shit they're saying about her." Ting let his hand roam down to Eleanor's hips, where a small sliver of her stomach was showing and let his fingers trail over her hot skin.

Eleanor turned to the women in the group and in a low voice said, "Dijeron que yo era una puta sucia inmigrante."

The women looked at her in shock, either in the words she spoke or the fact that she could even speak Spanish.

Before she realized it Tig pushed her towards the table of hick looking people as one of them came and made a swing for Tig. Eleanor watched as all the women backed away from the brawl that was ensuing.

 _Oh fuck no, I came here to throw down and thrown down I will._ Eleanor thought as she went up to a woman wearing a white cowboy hat and swung. Eleanor winced as her fist connected to the woman's cheekbone prompting the white girls and hispanic girls to enter the fray defending their own.

After she felt her work was done she walked around the woman grabbing at each other's hair.

"Well done." Bobby said nursing a shot of tequila which Eleanor promptly took from him throwing it back.

"I knew Razzle wouldn't want me to steal all the fun." Ting laughed as he ruffled her hair.

Eleanor knocked his hand away sending him a playful glare.

"Let's head back to the clubhouse. We shouldn't be here when the cops arrive." Bobby offered.

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way towards the exit, but not before Piney took the bottle of Tequila from the bar.

* * *

The four of them walked into the clubhouse immediately heading to the bar to continue drinking. "Nothing gets the night started like a redneck bar brawl, right guys?" Eleanor laughed as she leaned over the bar grabbing a shot glass and bottle of Jack.

"Nothing would end the night better than you falling into bed with me though, Razzle." Tig said as he rubbed her thigh.

Eleanor laughed while smacking his hand, "or beating your ass in the ring, old man."

"Play nice kids. Shots for peace." Bobby said handing the both of them clear shots.

"Well, if it's for peace. I can't really say no can I?" Eleanor laughed as she looked at Tig.

"To peace." Tig clinked their shots together not taking his eyes off Eleanor as she threw it back.

"What was that? Fermented asshole, god. Peace sucks." Eleanor said making a face.

After taking the shots, every ones head turned toward the clubhouse doors to see both Opie and Reese walk in. Eleanor didn't know who this mysterious woman was but he was coming in hot and bothered by something, maybe she needed to get laid, Eleanor thought.

"Son of a bitch" was all Reese said when she walked behind the bar to grab a bottle of Jack and a shot glass. She quickly poured herself a shot and tossed it back. She slammed down the glass and continued to pour herself another.

Eleanor watched wide-eyed as the girl behind the bar poured one shot and then another. Maybe it wasn't a lay that she needed -it was obviously a whole bottle of whisky. Maybe she needed a shot for peace, Eleanor thought.

Eleanor silently slid the bottle that Bobby was drinking out of to the girl and poured a shot for herself holding it to her, "Shot for peace?"

Reese looked at the woman who was sitting at the bar across from her and analyzed her gesture. Who the fuck is this bitch who is asking for a shot for peace? She thought to herself. Reese filled up another shot with the Jack that she was drinking and ignored this black beauty woman.

"War it is then." Eleanor said to herself and took the shot. Eleanor felt pressure on her shoulder and shot a look at Tig.

"Razzle, this is the girl who's joining us for that Ménage à trois we talked about."

"You wish." Said Eleanor and Reese at the exact same time.

A silence fell over the room. Both women eyed each other for several seconds, but to the club it felt like an hour. Eleanor just sat looking at Reese while she threw back another shot, without taking her eyes off of Eleanor.

Reese Slammed down her shot glass on the bar and took the empty glass that was sitting in front of Eleanor and started to pour her a drink. This bitch aint half bad. She had thought to herself.

Eleanor saw the gesture that the girl was making. "So… What are we drinking?" was her remark back. This is gonna be a beautiful friendship, Eleanor thought.

"Jack do you have a problem with that?" Reese said.

"I'm from Texas, what do you think?" Eleanor asked with a smirk.

"I think I just found myself a drinking partner." Reese said while lifting her shot glass for a cheers.

"And then there was peace." Eleanor raised her glass to clink it the woman.

All of the men just looked at the two girls, all knowing that they had just started a disaster that was in the making.

"Well is anyone going to introduce us you arrogant assholes?" Reese said while pouring another round for the two of them.

"And if it's as the girls you're going to sleep with Tig, I'll break this bottle and castrate you." Eleanor said while glaring at Tig.

"And another cheers to that!" Reese and Eleanor raised their glasses again and tossed back the shots.

"Well if you two would stop drinking without us, we can introduce you two." Piney stated while eying the empty shot glasses.

"El, this is my niece Reese. Reese this is El, she staying with us for awhile. He father is the president of SAMCAT." Bobby interjected.

"You're Reese! I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity. I've heard nothing but troubling things about you. I like it." Eleanor said while watching Reese pour another shot for them.

"Well that hookers mouth is just like her vagina, just a big trap."

"You better watch your mouth young lady," Piney said while taking the Jack bottle away from Reese and Eleanor. "You two are already making me nervous."

"Well then Piney, you better share your tequila! We would also like matching straws for me and El."

"Jesus Christ." was all Bobby and Opie could say. The night was turning for everyone, except for Eleanor and Reese, there was trouble brewing in the air and all the men could do was sit back and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Reese and Eleanor Continued to drink, and left the boys to do their own thing. Well the boys actually left them to watch a couple of croweaters working the stripper pole. The croweaters where skanky as shit and where grinding up on each other to Britney Spear's remake of I Love Rock and Roll. Both Eleanor and Reese knew these skanks were trying to be "Ride or Die" bitches.

"You want to really piss of these prostitutes?" Reese asked to Eleanor.

"I would like nothing more than to barf but go on."

"Ok two of these skanks I went to high school with, let me tell you, their viginas could hold volleyballs in them. I say we….!"

 _Do a line of coke_. Eleanor thought to herself. "make ourselves a couple of drinks and show them how the big girls play."

"That was exactly what I was thinking Darlin!" Reese said with a wink. "I hope you don't mind scotch. I created this cocktail at one of Gemma's family dinners…I am calling it the thirsty crow."

"You sounded so much like Gemma it was scary." Eleanor laughed. "The thirsty crow, hm. Sounds fitting and like I need to be drinking it." Eleanor replied as they both made for the bar.

"Move it or lose it bitch." Eleanor said to a croweater as her and Reese went behind the bar.

"Sometimes when I walk by them, I try to swing low with my elbow's so I can just fucking elbow them in the cooter" Reese said while trying to make the drinks, but getting alcohol all over the bar floor.

Eleanor spit out the shot she was taking at Reese's comment, doubling over the bar laughing. "Oh my God! I'm so gonna steal that move from you!" Eleanor said wiping her chin of the alcohol.

"You should totally trademark the move and call it the crotch buster or some shit."

"Ya and when we do it in their asses we can call it the crow shitter." Reese said while hoovering the spilt scotch from the bar. "I should probably get tested for herps now."

"Well, it can't be as bad as what you would get from those crusty things." Eleanor said pointing to the dreaded clothes line of panties swaying near them.

"I know right? It's like none of these whores have ever heard of monistate! like clear up the yeast girls, you could make more than beers with it!"

Tig watched as the two girls laughed hysterically at the bar taking a sip of his beer, all but ignoring the blonde croweater that was face first in his crotch. Pushing her off and not looking back as he heard her yelp in surprise as he hit the floor.

"So I see you two girls are all nice and cosy now. Why don't we take this back to my dorm." Tig said as he came and stood in front of them.

"Tig I don't know how to put this… But hell no! I grew up with you, just the thought of me going back into your dorm makes me think of old man balls… Sorry not into it, no offense El. You gargle his old man balls if you want. But count me out!"

Tig pretended to wounded by her words by throwing his hands over his chest and turned to Eleanor, "Don't take the magical things Razzle and I do and ruin it with your jealousy."

Eleanor faked a gag, "Maybe in your wet dreams old man. But that toothpick you call a dick is going nowhere near my lips. Either of them."

"Oh, Baby, if only you knew how big cujo really was you'd be on your knees begging for it." Tig replied.

"You named your dick after a rabid killer dog?" Eleanor said while side glancing at Reese.

"Ya El, that doesn't surprise me one bit. And I know your dick can't be that big, because I have never seen the croweaters sore before. either that, or their viginas really can hold a volleyball in it." Reese said while finally passing the finished drinks to Eleanor.

"You know how your girls feistiness gets me all riled up, I am just saying, I would much rather watch you two getting it to this crap on that stripper pole, than these gashes, who actually can fit a volleyball up their twats. I made them do it once before." He said while leaning into the bar.

Both Eleanor and Reese looked at each other with disgust on their faces. "I don't how anyone falls for that." Reese said while shaking her head and sipping her drink.

Taking Reese's hand to move away from the bar she didn't give Tig as much as a glance as she called, "Better luck next time Cujo."

Eleanor dragged Reese to the pool table. "Hey homegirl, you know how to shoot pool?"

"Wow do you get ghetto when you have been drinking? But yes dawg I do!"

Eleanor laughed, "What can I say, it comes out when I'm excited."

"I like it! I feel like we could be part of a Lodi gang! Cigarette?" Reese asked pulling out her pack

"You read my mind, need a light?" Eleanor said taking out her Zippo.

"Well if you are offering darlin! Mine is a piece of shit!"

Eleanor flicked the lighter open and held it out to Reese, lighting her cigarette and then lighting her own.

"I didn't know you smoked Reds too! seriously if you had a penis, you would be my old man." Reese said in a calm and seductive tone.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Reese but I'm all woman." Eleanor chuckled.

"Well if my mother was here, she would just suggest a strap on to make this relationship work." Reese said while sipping her drink. " I think we need more whiskey? Ya?"

"Oh thank god, you're a goddess in motorcycle boots." Exclaimed dramatically throwing her hand over her brow.

"Oh babe, you haven't even seen my best pair of boots. Stay and I will go get the honey."

"Bitch bettah have mah honey!" Eleanor called to her.

Eleanor watched as Reese sauntered back to the bar and thought now was a good time to analyze the crowd. Immediately her eyes went to a rather busty blonde in too short shorts gyrating on the stripper pole.

Leaning on her pool cue she watched with a look of fascination and disgust.

"What are you looking at darling? Ok I have to stop, I sound exactly like Gemma and Jax and I am starting to get scared." Reese said while putting two clean shot glasses and the bottle of Jack down on the edge of the pool table.

"Does it look like that… thing over there on the pole is having an epileptic seizure?" Eleanor asked tilting her head to the side, seeing if it would look better from a different angle. It didn't.

"She is either epileptic or the imaginary dick she is riding has a taser attached to it." Reese said while tilting her head in the same position that Eleanor's was in.

"I wanna push her off the pole. Would that be wrong?" Eleanor said meaning to put out her cigarette in the ashtray but getting the pool table instead.

"I mean, I would never object to a good shove." Reese said while pouring new shots for them both to take.

"We'd really be doing the club a favor. They would owe us." Eleanor took one of the shot glasses Reese poured holding it to  
her mouth.

"I am all about the service darlin, plus I think they would be getting a better show." Reese said while tossing the amber liquid into her throat.

Both Eleanor and Reese took another shot and threw their pool cues onto the table and made their way for the Harley stripper pole. Eleanor _lightly_ pushed the Blonde with the fake tits off the pole, and the croweater fell straight on her ass.

In the meantime, Reese had made her way over to the Jukebox and changed the song to Def Leppards "Pour Some Sugar on Me."

"I am sure that felt better than taking Tig's toothpick up your ass sweetie!" Reese yelled down to the floor, While both her and Eleanor reached for the pole.

"Watch and learn, slut!" Eleanor said in a raised voice while jumping on the pole.

"Get them off the pole!" Piney Yelled to Tig and Bobby.

"Reese, get the fuck off the pole. Let El do all the work!" Tig yelled.

"I do not want to see my goddaughter taking off her clothes." Bobby stated.

"You think if I took off my clothes they would let me work here, El?" Reese said dazed to her new best friend. The Liquor was finally getting to her.

"I think you would just be a step above a crow eater, Reese." Eleanor laughed.

"Ok thats all I needed to hear." Reese stated and started to take off her shirt.

"Alright, show's over." Opie said while standing up and grabbing Reese's legs and throwing her over his shoulder.

"No you troll let me down! I just want to hang out!" Reese screamed

"PEACE OVER! Give her back!" Eleanor said watching as Opie carried off her new best friend.

"Did someone say peace shots?!" Reese yelled while being taken back into the dorm hallway.

Eleanor followed behind Opie yelling a slew of curses, tripping over Tig's foot as he went to stand in her way.

"You mother fucker! You did that on purpose." Eleanor cried as she rolled down the hallway towards the door separating her and Reese.

"Opie you said you wouldn't tell me what to do! You bastard put me down! I need to play some more! I never get out!" Reese cried while he threw her on Jax's bed.

Eleanor stumbled into Jax's dorm room. "Please can we hang out for like ten more minutes? Please Opie?"

Noticing her begging was getting her no where she thought of the next best thing, "Don't make me mad. You don't want to see El mad!" She said while impersonating the Hulk.

"UUGGHHH" she screamed while flexing her muscles.

Tig trailed behind Eleanor chuckling as he watched the exchange, "Alright incredible hulk I think it's time for bed." Tig said as he moved towards Eleanor.

"Well they really went zero to sixty." Opie said while nodding to Tig to take Eleanor away to his dorm.

"You guys are no fun! Why can't we just play some more?" Reese said with puppy dog eyes standing outside Jax's dorm.

"Wow that just took me back to the 90's Reese, are you going to wet the bed tonight as well?" Bobby smirked from the end of the hallway.

"Fuck you Uncle Bobby! I only did that when Jax and Opie put my hand in water!"

"Alright everyone to bed! I haven't said that in 17 years." Piney stated while trying to shut the doors to the dorms.

"FUCK THE POLICE!" Reese screamed while clutching her shorts.

"NO JUSTICE NO PEACE!" Eleanor replied just as enthusiastically.

"Alright everyone to bed! Reese go to the bathroom! you are gonna shit yourself!" Piney said while almost shitting himself.

"Piney I am just trying to be like Snoop Dogg. We are being ghetto tonight!"

"No clubhouse is shut down. Never thought I would say that…" Tig said lowly, shaking his head at what he was witnessing.

The clubhouse could get wild but the mess these two girls started tonight had been a whole other level of crazy.

* * *

Tig, Opie, Bobby and Piney put Eleanor and Reese into their own dorms for the night and started the partying wind down process.

Little did they know, that both where still ready to rally for the night.

Eleanor rolled on her side as she felt someone get in bed with her, _It_ _'_ _s probably Tig_ she thought to herself. Deciding she wasn't quite ready for bed yet, Eleanor rolled off the bed as quietly as she could.

"Where are you going?" Tig mumbled while turning over on his back to get a glimpse of Eleanor trying to leave bed.

 _Not quietly enough_ Eleanor winced to herself.

"I gotta check on the cat?" She said ending with a question.

 _That didn_ _'_ _t sound right, wrong excuse._ "I gotta vomit." Eleanor stated this time with surety.

Tig rolled shook his head, too tired to argue with her, "Whatever. Just don't break shit."

She quietly padded down the hall to find Jax's room and opened the door to see Reese searching the room.

"What are you doing, fool?" Eleanor said with a whisper.

"I think I lost my shoes…. wait did you too?" She said while still moving the bed covers to look.

Eleanor laughed at her antics, "I totally know what you're talking about and they're where the alcohol is." She said while winking to try to make her attempt of drinking more evident to Reese.

"Ha! You know what I think you are right. I know I left them by that Jack bottle." Reese said while she pulled Eleanor to exit the dorm.

Eleanor could only shake her head at the situation she currently found herself. She had never been one to have many friends but in Charming she found herself making relationships as if she was catching up with old friends.

If she wasn't unnerved before she was certainly unnerved now. She looked at the woman passed out drunk next to her and laughed. She told everyone she liked the trouble makers and it would seem Reese was the same.

She loved Donna, but Eleanor knew she would never understand what it was like to be in as deep in the club as she was. But Reese knew. Her father, she had come to find out was Big Otto; the very same that fan the In House faction of the Sons. Eleanor found comfort in the fact that maybe there was someone who knew what it was like to grow up with these guys and maybe she wasn't as fucked up as she originally thought.

"That or we're both seriously fucked in the head." Eleanor whispered to herself as she snuggled further into Jax's bed next to Reese.

* * *

Translation (thanks to google so it's probably wrong) for the what Eleanor said to the hispanic girls: They said I was a dirty immigrant whore.

But if you know Spanish please correct me! i hate relying on google translate. Unfortunately my French and Korean will not come in handy in this story.

I hope you enjoyed Eleanor and Reese's first interaction with each other! Sadly, this is basically how my BFF and I act when we're together. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or proud since it's helping with my writing.


	8. Author's Note

Hello Lovelies!

I promise I am still alive and breathing all the air that is SOA!

I recently moved to Korea so I have been busy with my lesson planning and taking in this amazing culture.

I have hit a bit of mental roadblock on where I want Eleanor to go to get to where she needs to be for Season 2, but it is slowly falling into place.

I promise that soon you will have some more of that deviously good Eleanor/Tig sexual tension!

Much love, Rev Run.

Just Kidding!

Much love,

Avery (:

If you want to follow along with my fashion vision (and also some things Eleanor will be getting into) here is the Polyvore collection!

Triple W dot polyvore dot com /soa_grind/collection?id=3499283


	9. House of Wolves

Eleanor, briefly experienced the gift of flight… until she opened her eyes and landed on her face. Hard.

"Mother fucker…" She moaned as she squinted her eyes at the light in the room.

She looked around her and noticed she was no longer in the comfy bed that belonged to Jax, but on the hard cold floor next to a pair of what she assumed to be dirty boxers, more than one set of women's clothes and something that looked oddly like the panties she was wearing last night.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." She heard a voice say as she was hoisted up from the floor and pressed against a warm body.

Eleanor groaned as she felt her stomach swirl at the unwelcome change of position, "I'm gonna hurl…" she mumbled weakly.

"You gotta speak up, Razzle, let the morning air fill your lungs." Tig said as he gave Eleanor a bit of a shake.

"It's gonna happen." Eleanor said as she felt her mouth begin to water at the very near future events about to spew from her mouth.

"What are you- GOD DAMN IT!" Tig yelled as Eleanor puked on the front of his shirt.

Tig dropped Eleanor who landed hard on the ground, if this is how her day was going to go she might as well get right back into bed.

"It's not my fault, you're the one who fucked with me." Eleanor said in a loud voice.

"Will you two shut the fuck up!?" Reese yelled in a slurred voice as she frowned at the pair.

She grabbed her head and cradled it, "Ow. Too loud. Shhhh."

By this time Eleanor had recovered from her dizzy spell, feeling a hell of a lot better now that she threw up. She looked at Reese who had gone back to sleep and laughed.

"Tig, you got a little, uh, vomit on you…" Eleanor laughed as she motioned to his shirt.

"You're disgusting Tig, go clean yourself up for Christ sakes." Reese mumbled as she rolled over in the bed continuing to sleep.

Tig glared at Eleanor and set his mouth in a hard line, all but growling as he left the room and slammed the door.

"Geez, wonder what's eating him." Eleanor laughed to herself as she stepped over the puke to get some of her clothes.

She felt very fortunate to meet Reese she thought as she looked at the woman in the bed. She had been feeling alone recently, not having any of her friends from SAMCAT. She missed her girlfriends, and her family. _I wonder if me going home is still a no go._ she thought to herself. She slowly opened the door and peered down the hallway, making sure it was clear of Tig as she bolted to his room to change into some comfortable clothes.

Eleanor rounded into the main part of the clubhouse and was welcomed with applause, "What an honor! May we present Drunk one, everybody." Chibs hollered as Eleanor gave him the bird.

"Oh yeah, so original, Scotsman. You had to really dig deep for that one." She said as she went to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

"Well, Croweater was already taken, love." Chibs joked.

"Gee, gosh darn it I was really gunnin' for it." she said sarcastically as she went outside to smoke and get some fresh air in her lungs.

Deciding she was bored and wanted to wake up Reese, Eleanor walked back into the clubhouse just missing Reese going into the kitchen.

"Jeez I didn't realize how much we drank last night." Eleanor said while walking in behind Reese. "Cute Manties" Eleanor laughed pulling at the band.

"Ya I guess I forgot to put on clothes last night, which leads me to ask why the hell we took off our clothes?" Reese said turning to look at Eleanor.

"I vaguely remember something about wanting to start a charity to clothe the crow eaters." She said shrugging her shoulder and reaching for the coffee pot for seconds.

"Seems legit I am tired of seeing all their under teet. Don't fucking take all the coffee." Reese grabbed the pot out of her hands. "Did you stay in Tig's room last night?"

"Ya right, are you still drunk?" Eleanor laughed.

"Ha. He get too afraid of leaving us together last night, or was it just pure jealousy of what he would be missing out on?" Reese said shaking her head.

"I honestly think he would have came into watch or record if anything had happened."

"What a fucking perv." she said into her coffee cup.

Eleanor tilted her head, thinking about the man named Alexander 'Tig' Trager. She knew she was attracted to him in a dangerous 'don't touch him' sort of way, but there was something about him that intrigued her. Maybe she was more fucked up then she realized. "Ya… I think one day I'm going to end up bent over his bed. Let's not talk about it."

"Figures, if you want I can record for you." Reese said with a smirk.

"Alright Luann jr. I don't need you pulling me into the porn ring as well." Eleanor said while wiping crumbs from the counter.

Reese shook her head dramatically and rolled her eyes, her mouth going into an almost sneer, "Ugh you met my mother, or what I like to call her the devil's cum dumbster."

Eleanor choked on her coffee with the visual, "Too early to be vulgar."

"Sorry." The both of them walked into the main room of the club house, only for Reese to halt in her steps to watch what was going on.

Eleanor walked a couple more steps and realized Reese was no longer at her side, she looked back at her friend and saw she was staring at the bald man. Eleanor looked him over briefly when movement at the back of the clubhouse caught her eye. She saw three croweaters, who looked vaguely familiar from last night on the stripper pole, practicing the moves her and Reese had done. She could only shake her head and smirk as she walked back to Reese holding onto one of her arms in a friendly way.

"Our cargo's doubled. We got two heading out. Chief Unser here has been kind enough to supply us with a truck." Clay said looking at the bald man.

"Who's the tatted Lex Luthor?" Eleanor whispered to Reese.

"That would be Happy." Reese said shortly.

"Ironic. I take it y'all go back a very bumpy, _happy_ road?" Eleanor stated raising her eyebrow.

Reese scoffed, "You sure as shit can say that."

Chief Unser pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "Shipping manifests for two pallets of electronics. 180 pounds and 98 pounds."

"That oughta get you and the cargo across the Canadian border without a stop" Clay Said while talking to a very stoic Happy.

"Perfect," Reese said under her breath.

Clay started handing him an envelope that Reese and Eleanor only assumed had money in it.

"This is my gift to you. You know my mom's real sick. She's in a home in Bakersfield." Happy said refusing the money.

"Ya?"

"I'm thinking about going nomad. I can spend some more time with her." Happy's raspy voice echoed into the room.

"You know there's always a seat at that table for you, my brother." Clay said as he stepped closer to Happy.

"Thank you."

"Absolutely." Both Clay and Happy embraced in the manliest hug that bikers could do.

"Ugh I think I am gonna be sick again." Reese said while gaining the attention of everyone in the bar, including Happy.

"Hey! Be nice." Bobby pointed to Reese

"Thanks Bobby" Happy said while clenching his jaw and staring at Reese.

Eleanor laughed into her coffee cup at the antics and gave him a friendly salute in recognition.

"You let us know if your mom needs anything, killer." Tig interrupted the glaring contest by pulling Happy in for a hug.

"Thanks, Tig."

"Hap." Chibs hugged him as well.

"Let's move out" Happy directed to Lorca and Donut who were both sizing up the two hung over women.

Eleanor noticed Tig eying her and Lorca and decided to send the man wink. Lorca smirked in response but the look quickly faded as Tig stepped halfway between them. Eleanor simply rolled her eyes in response.

"See you brother" he pointed to Opie.

"He seems like a nice fella" Unser interjected from the corner of the bar, causing Clay to choke on his tequila shot.

"He is a fucking dick if you ask me" Reese said to herself, with only Eleanor hearing as they walked to take a seat at the bar.

"Ya, especially with all that sexual tension that was going on between you two. I'm sure you'll be bent over his bed too. If you want… I can record it for ya." Eleanor laughed.

"Fuck my life." Reese said while putting her head on the bar.

"Ooh who am I fucking now?" Tig said while coming up behind Eleanor and Reese.

"No one's dead here Trager, so you can keep moving through the cow pastures." Eleanor said nicely from the bar while crossing her legs.

"If only you knew, you wouldn't wish that on those poor cows." Reese said against the bar.

Tig put his finger close to her face, "Don't think I've forgotten about this morning's incident, Razzle."

"Alex, get that finger out of my face before I bit it off and use it as a dildo." Eleanor warned.

Tig smirked, "Only if you promise."

Reese lifted her head and stared at the two, "God, you two are disgustingly meant for each other. Just fuck and get it over with."

"You know Reese, I am in full agreement with you." Tig said as he stepped closer to Eleanor. She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Say Razzle, I know a nice cozy hallway where we would be uninterrupted if you wanna" Tig jerked her head down the hall.

Eleanor jumped from her bar stool and placed a hand on his chest and smirked, "As… appealing as that idea is Alex, I'm not sure you're ready for all of this." She said as gestured towards her body. Eleanor leaned down and gave Reese a quick peck on the head and moved away from the two heading towards Opie.

"Believe me Razzle, I was born ready for it." Tig called.

In response Eleanor playful smacked her ass and blew him a kiss, "I'd love to stay but Op and I have some errands to run. Keep dreaming."

Opie looked at the girl in confusion, "We do?"

Eleanor grabbed his arm and pulled Opie towards the door, "Of course, you don't remember? Let's go! Have a nice time at the Cabin!"

Eleanor and Opie arrived in town and hopped off their bikes, "So did you really have errands to run or is this just a ploy to get me to talk."

"No, I actually need to get new hinges for my door and I need a Tree to help me put it back together -hence you." Eleanor said with a smile as they walked into the hardware store.

The bell gave a small jingle as the pair stepped in.

"And if you wanted to talk I would always welcome it and lend an ear." Eleanor smirked at him as she held up two different hinges.

Opie pointed to the correct one and picked up an extra, "I couldn't do it… I just froze, El."

Eleanor quickly turned and pinched together his lips between her hand, "You know I love that you're opening up but maybe let's wait until we're home. And have food." Eleanor said with a smile as she led him to the register to pay.

"Opie, people can tell something's up with you. Not many of them say anything but they give you this look."

Opie held a straight face as Eleanor went to the freezer of her house and pulled out a bag or frozen nuggets and a bottle of Jack.

"Now, I'm not sure what you were like before but the change is enough to have some of the guys worried. I heard Clay offhandedly mention something to Tig about it."

Opie sighed and sat down at the table as Eleanor placed a glass in front of him. "It's Donna, I just can't get her out of my head. I'm nothing without my club, but Donna's the mother of my children -she's my wife. Shouldn't I take that into consideration?"

Eleanor sat in front of him with a glass of her own, "Of course, marriage is a trial of give and take. Donna has done a lot of compromising for you Opie, you know that. But at the same time if you really love someone you love them for who they are and shouldn't ask them to change who they are at the very core of their being."

Eleanor took a long swig of her drink and continued, "You and Donna need to find some way to meet in the middle here. The club isn't just something you do on the weekends, it's your way of life. Donna needs to find some way to come to terms with the club and that's her cross to bear. You can't take that on too. If that shit gets in your head, it could get you caught or killed."

She stood from the table and took the nuggets out of the oven, dumping them on a plate and setting them on the table.

"I froze. That hit was supposed to be mine, show them that I was back in. But I looked him in the face and thought 'what would Donna think if I did this?'. If Bobby wasn't there to clean my mess, I'd been shot." Opie said in a low voice.

"I wasn't ready for that kind of action yet. It's still too fresh you know? And Donna dogging the club every chance she gets doesn't help the guilt that just builds inside me. This hatred that I can't be the man she wants me to be."

"Let me ask you this Opie, Do you love the club?" Eleanor asked crossing her arms on the table and staring at the man in front of her.

"What kind of dumbass question is that? You go to college for four years for that?" Opie snapped.

"It's a simple question. Do you. Love your club?" she repeated.

"It's all I know. Since I was young all I ever wanted was to be a part of the brotherhood. It was more than blood for me. The club is everything, a family a support system."

"Just like a marriage you take two sides of the family and make one. If your parents don't like your girlfriend or vice versa it's gonna be a hell of a bumpy life. You need to think of a way to get both families to come together. They already have the most important aspect in common, that love for you. Your club family is already willing to come to peace with Donna, now it's her turn."

"She's stubborn." Opie said munching on a nugget.

"Then maybe she's going to need an outside force to kick her in the face with the cold boot of reality. Your family could be so much more if she would let it. So it's not your fault, but not to say it's Donna's either. All she sees when she sees that patch is 'those are the bastards that took away my husband.' we just need to work together to change that outlook." Eleanor poured herself and Opie another glass feeling very proud of her summary of their problem.

"So this is why you went to that fancy school." Opie joked with a smile.

"Well, I try. I like to think I'm pretty good at figuring out other people's problems. It takes a truly psychotic person to see the crazy in others." Eleanor laughed as she picked up the hinges and waved them in front of Opie, "So let's fix my door now."

Later that night Eleanor was changed and reading on her couch with a glass of wine when her phone rang.

 _Yo._

 _El! What are you doing right now and why are you not with me?_ she heard Reese's voice on the other line.

 _I'm just hanging out at home. Where are you?_

 _Clubhouse! Please come! It's only me and a bunch of croweaters and I don't think they are too happy about last night. So you should come and be my backup with something goes down._ Reese joked.

Eleanor looked at the clock that red _1:03._

 _Sure! I'll be there, I'll bring the vaseline so we can lube up pre-fight._

 _I knew I forgot something! I already have Piney ready to hold my poodle dog and earrings._

 _See you in five!_ Eleanor said before hanging up the phone and heading for her bike.

About an hour into the night Eleanor decided her curiosity could be held down any longer, "So what's with the Tacoma Killer?"

Reese gave Eleanor a look that clearly said 'it was too soon to talk about it'. "Just pour me a drink and we'll kick their sorry asses at pool."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and reached for the whiskey bottle pouring her friend a nice, large glass.

"What did you do today?" Reese asked as they readied their cues.

"Just ran some errands with Ope and hung out for a while. I'm gonna drop by tomorrow, check on Donna and see how things are. We had a very illuminating chat this afternoon.

Reese raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Sorry, Doctor-patient confidentiality." Eleanor winked.

Both girls looked over to Clay as his phone rang and he stepped into chapel.

"Yeah, nah, me too. thanks Jason." Clay shut the cell phone.

"Rosen?" Gemma asked from her seat at the table.

"Why, what happened?" Bobby asked walking to Clay worried.

"LuAnn's in the clear. Otto, not so much. He shattered Stahl's face, trying to prove to the club he wasn't going to give anything up. We're clear of the ATF ladies and germs!"

Eleanor looked at Reese to see how she would take the news. It was great news for the club, they were safe from RICO, but Otto would lose his chance of parole for sure.

Eleanor touched Reese's arm, "You okay? I know your dad has been away for a long time.."

"But great news, LuAnn's clear." she sneered. "Once again, Dad's cleaning up after the porn star's mess." Reese downed her drink and slammed the glass on the table.

Eleanor looked at the empty glass on the table and walked to the bar reaching for the whisky bottle and two shot glasses. "I think it's time to move onto the blackout stage of the night."

Eleanor poured them both a shot _clinking_ the small glasses together as they threw their heads back.

"Alright, you pusies ready to get schooled?" Reese said as she went to the table.

"That's a lot of big talk, Doll. What, you and Razzle gonna give us some tips on how to work the pole?"

"Clay Cops!"

The clubhouse erupted in loud noises from the shattering of glass to the cops yelling.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

Eleanor slammed the shot she had poured for her and Reese back before being grabbed by her arm and shoved on the ground.

"Hey! You take it easy man!" He yelled in anger watching as the cop shoved her head face first into the ground.

"Why did no one yell "hootie-who?" Reese joked as Hale held her on the ground.

"Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Brenin Hefner. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law."

"Who?"

Eleanor looked up and saw the one and only June Stahl smirking at the arrest. "I think I need more to drink. I'm very tempted to just finish what your dad started. Fucking bitch." Eleanor hissed to Reese.

"Not if I get to that gash first." Reese said while starting to pick herself up off the ground. Before she could get her feet on the ground she was pushed back down by Hale.

Eleanor watched Stahl walk over to where Eleanor and Reese lay on the floor and squatted down close to them.

"Now, why doesn't this little friendship surprise me. Two princess from different charters, one who's into illegal street races and the other who's a known felon. What a pair you make."

Stahl turned to look at Reese, "You know, it just seems like your family wants to be in jail. After his attack on me yesterday it has been arranged for _Daddy_ to never receive a parole offer again. But, at least you got your mom, right?"

Stahl then turned to Eleanor who was facing away from her, "We keep arriving at these situations that must seem so painfully familiar to you. Although, Bobby doesn't look as ruggedly handsome as your dad did in cuffs."

When Eleanor didn't respond she leaned closer, "What, no smart comment? I'm surprised."

Eleanor scoffed, "Whatever, cunt."

Eleanor kept her face on the ground until everyone but the club members were left in the destroyed clubhouse. Eleanor felt rage bubbling under her skin, she knew it was irrational after all what had really happened to her? But she was protective of the club, this might not have been the club she was raised in but it was slowly becoming just as much her club as SAMCAT. Every time Stahl would pop up she would surely leave bodies behind her a fact she knew would happen sooner rather than later.

"Alright Everybody church NOW!" Clay yelled.

"Razzle, Princess you two alright?" Tig said as he came up behind Eleanor and grabbing her shoulders.

"Fuck off Tig" Eleanor seethed while pulling away from his grasp. "I don't need a fucking babysitter; it's not your job remember?" She said while walking away from everyone and grabbing her purse to leave.

Tig threw his hands up and turned away. "Not your bitch to check on Tiggy, I got this. Tell Jax to call me after church." Reese quickly followed Eleanor and made way for the door.

"Hey El, you are just gonna stalk off and not tell a hooker why?" Reese tried calling out to her light heartedly.

Eleanor kept walking to her bike a cigarette in between her fingers, "I don't need this shit right now, Reese."

"You better turn around and say that to my face before you continue to leave. I sure as hell know I didn't just make friends with another gash who doesn't let a girl help her out." Reese grabbed Eleanor's arm causing her to stop and look at her with a dark gaze.

"Like I said Reese I don't need this shit right now, just drop it." Eleanor said looking her new friend in the eyes.

"You know what fuck you El. You weren't the only one who got bitch-slapped in the face back there!" Reese yelled watching as Eleanor stalked towards her bike.

Eleanor stopped in front of her bike and turned around to face Reese. She was standing there with her hands on her hips looking at Eleanor with a raised Eyebrow. "Alright baby Gem, knock it off. I don't need to talk about what happened back there with you."

"Alright fine I get that, but I am just saying as a one of the only girls who has been raised in the clubhouse, that you are the only one who knows the shit I go through, and vise versa. There is a reason why we don't have many girlfriends, and it's because bitches don't get the shit that we go through. And right now, I don't need to hear about what that cunt face was talking about; but I sure as hell know that we both shouldn't be alone or be here. So I don't know….. we can go get wasted at Gemma's place cause I know she has some good bourbon, plus I have a key."

"Jesus are you finished with your monologue now? You just had to say bourbon at Gemma's and I would have listened." Eleanor joked as she sent Reese a smile.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go. I am dreading having to take care of Luann and shouldn't have to do the same for you." Reese said as she headed to her car.


	10. Young, Dumb, Full of Fun

Eleanor sat outside the clubhouse with a cigarette between her lips and a glass of vodka hanging loosely in her hands. It had been two days since Bobby's arrest and the Winston family's disappearance to the Wit-pro facility. Eleanor had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, it was like she was about to go on a drop on the world's highest roller coaster. She inhaled her cigarette and blew the smoke up tilting her head back. She thought about her conversation between Reese and Gemma the day before.

" _Are you shitting me?" Eleanor heard a voice bellow out into the room. She squinted her eyes in order to see past the sunlight and her blinding hangover and saw Gemma staring with hand on hip._

 _Eleanor's eyes widened as she kicked Reese in the leg to try and wake her she stirred, but no dice. Gemma made her way over to the two rubbing her lips together like she does when she's angry as she bent over and slapped Reese's cheek._

" _Jesus Christ, what!" Reese yelled as she looked at Gemma._

" _If you're gonna have a party then maybe you should consider inviting the house owner, Reese." Gemma said. As she picked up an empty bourbon bottle and tossed it back down._

" _Oh come on Gem, we needed a nightcap after that spectacle of an arrest." Reese defended._

 _Eleanor reached over the couch and grabbed her cigarettes, when Reese and Gemma got into a battle of wits it was always best to sit back and enjoy the show -no need to get caught in the crossfire._

" _This little nightcap is about two_ _days old_ _sweetheart. I forgave the first bottle because I got that, but it's been two days. You need to move your skinny asses and buy your own damn alcohol."_

" _First of all, thank you for calling me skinny, and second what happened to your 'door's always open to family' policy Gem?" Reese shot back crossing her arms._

" _You kicked that policy in the ass once you drank my favorite 21-year-old Bourbon." Gemma stood up and walked towards the kitchen._

" _Bitches." She said shaking her head at them and leaving._

" _You really grab the bull by the horns don't you?" Eleanor joked._

" _You're lucky I do, especially since you're the one who chose the bourbon last night, bitch." Reese said underneath her breath as she threw a pillow at her friend._

" _Hey, you jumped in before I could defend us, and don't you worry, I would've had a thing or two to say to her." Eleanor said jokingly._

" _One or two things like what 'Sorry' and 'Can you_ _bend over?' while you pucker up and kiss her ass." Reese reached up and snatched the remains of the cigarette from Eleanor as she grabbed clothes from her bag to go change._

" _If I was going to kiss anyone's ass it would be that bitch." Eleanor said seriously as she walked towards the kitchen and saw Gemma laying down the last of three plates._

" _And soon it will be my ass" Reese said while settling back on the couch with her cigarette in her hand._

" _You need help with anything Gemma?" Eleanor offered as she leaned over the island._

" _Nah, I got it –wouldn't want you helping yourself to the Jefferson Presidential Select I got." She teased as she sat a coffee cup on the table for her._

 _Eleanor chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that Gem. I kind of just blindly reached in there and whatever I pulled is what we drank."_

 _Gemma nodded, "I get it, believe me. You owe me. You girls getting into trouble today?"_

" _I think LuAnn's getting out of of the clink tomorrow so Reese has to go pick her up. I'm just not sure when. So we will be keeping our noses clean" Eleanor said holding her coffee cup in her hands._

" _Oh shit, right. Good, Reese needs to mend fences with her mother -it'll do both of 'em good." Gemma lit a cigarette and brought a plate of eggs and pancakes to the table and sat down near the head of the table._

" _I agree. Just don't tell her I said that. As far as Reese is concerned-"_

" _As far as Reese is concerned what, Eleanor?" Reese said walking into the kitchen and going straight to the coffee._

 _Eleanor sent a glare towards Gemma who merely shrugged taking a drag of her cigarette._

" _Your mom can wait and you'll get her when you get her." Eleanor saved gracefully._

 _Reese put a little more force than necessary when putting the coffee pot back on the burner, "watch it." Gemma warned._

" _I gotta go pick her up, Yay! I'm so fucking excited for that car ride with mommy dearest." she groaned as she sat at the table._

" _Don't whine, you need this time." Gemma said seriously._

" _Speaking of time, when do you think Opie's gonna come back?" Eleanor said throwing the subject out there._

" _Nice Subject change El. Thanks" Reese said while laying her head on the dining room table._

" _I've known that kid since he was born, he loves this club. He wouldn't rat. I don't care what clay or any of 'em think." Gemma said taking a sip of her coffee._

" _Opie would be pissed if I ever tattled tale on them. He would never say anything about the club" Reese said while rubbing her eyes._

" _I literally was just talking to him the day that shit went down. I mean, he admitted he was struggling being all in, but he never had any doubt or malice towards the club. We were talking about what we could do to make Donna feel more at home in the club so he wouldn't have her on his shoulder makin' him choke. He may be a little lost, but he's not a rat." Eleanor admitted to the women._

 _She knew that Opie's secrets would be safe with these women, after all, the women of this club did one thing really well and that was keeping a god damn secret._

 _Gemma sighed, "It just doesn't sound like him."_

 _Reese sat up and slammed her fist on the table. "God why is this still an issue. Everyone just needs to trust Opie for once!" Reese got up and left._

 _Eleanor looked at Gemma with pursed lips. She knew there was a lot of SAMCRO history she wasn't aware of but she had got the vibe that everyone loved and trusted Opie. It made her wonder if something happened that would have them leaving his loyalty in question._

" _You must be getting a kick outta this." Gemma said in a low voice._

 _Eleanor looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean?"_

 _Gemma lit a cigarette and took a long inhale, "You leave your club with your own problems just to come to the mother charter and find out we're the most fucked up of them all."_

" _It never has a dull moment, that's for sure. Luckily I'm not one for being bored." Eleanor laughed._

" _You know, this friendship you have with Reese, I think it's good for the both of you. Reese… hasn't had the best luck with the club. Otto was her world and he's been locked up most of her life, she doesn't get along too well with her mom. Doesn't have many girlfriends… I think you can both get something out of each other."_

" _This sounds like you're trying to set us up, Gemma. I don't really swing that way. Maybe when I'm drunk." Eleanor joked._

" _No, you dumbass. I mean you guys can you know –empathize with each other and shit."_

 _Eleanor just laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, I know what you mean."_

 _Eleanor heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom deciding to share a bathroom with the showering Reese. She had no problem with intruding on someone's space she just met. It was one of her many charms._

" _Are you going to start working at the garage today, or what?" Eleanor asked sitting on the toilet. She could vaguely recall this being a topic of conversation the pair had the night they met._

" _I think dealing with Luann's shit qualifies for a day off.. Even if its suppose to be your first day of work…. right?" Reese said while pulling back the shower curtain to see Eleanor peeing on the toilet."_

" _Yeah, I'm just going to show up with my tools and shit. With everything going on I think they forgot I was supposed to start." Eleanor said as she reached for the toilet paper._

" _Oh I thought you already started working there, so that means I have time. I guess Lowell knows how to take care of the place."_

" _Lowell…? I don't think I've met anyone with that name. I know there's Dog and someone… Blah? Maybe." Eleanor said turning her attention to her._

" _Shit really?" Reese replied looking at Eleanor with a confused stare._

" _I think I've heard the name before but I'm not sure to be honest." Eleanor chuckled._

" _Well if you haven't already started yet, then you are going to meet Lowell today. He's kinda awkward. Was more fun when he was doing drugs. But his kid is so adorable. If I ever wanted one, it would be Toby," Reese supplied._

" _Well I love kids. But, boring people and I don't mix. I guess I shouldn't offer him drugs to be more fun?" Eleanor joked._

" _Yeah don't offer him anything, but if you ever offer something to anyone…" Reese said while poking her head out of the shower and looking at Eleanor who gave her a blank face._

 _Reese just looked at her in confusion. "Fuck" Reese yelled while scrubbing the shampoo out of her eyes._

 _Eleanor couldn't tell if that was Reese dropping a hint that she would be interested in buying or if she was simply teasing. It wouldn't be outlandish to think Reese would be down to buy –but at the same time, Eleanor wasn't comfortable enough to even share the fact that she did drug recreationally. Peeing in front of a bitch was one thing, doing a line of coke and singing kumbyah was something she didn't see happening in the near future. And certainly not with a girl of Reese's standing._

" _Hm. Well don't want to be late for work. See ya lata' " She called as she pranced out of Gemma's._

* * *

Eleanor easily got into the swing of things at the garage. It wasn't hard to fall into step with the men that already worked there joking with them as if she'd been raised there. Sadly, her station was next to Tig's per his request, which for some God forsaken reason Gemma acknowledged. While she was working she had to wear the hideous Teller-Marrow shirts but was told she could spruce it up however she wanted. She had always found with a little leg here some tits there and a perfected come-hither look she would be rolling in the clients. She was happy to find that men were just as stupid here as they were back home.

The club had been laying pretty low as far as Eleanor could tell, the members not really showing up for "work" instead trying to solve the issue of Bobby and Opie. It was Gemma who had kicked up the dirt so to speak when she came peeling into the lot.

Eleanor had been taking a smoke break mostly to get away from her creepy client's stare. He had insisted on watching her work as he pointed out the quite frankly non-existent problem with his carburetor.

"Whoa mama, where's the fire?" Eleanor called as she walked with a skip in her step to the older woman.

Gemma gave her a look.

"What, it's a valid question, the way you sped in here like that. So I think either something really good or really evil is going through that pretty head of yours." Eleanor said.

"An interesting turn of events seem to have dropped itself into my lap. But don't you worry about it." Gemma said with a smirk.

"Ay yo, sweetcheeks, I don't think this uh –engine's gonna inspect itself." The man called with a whistle.

"Better get going there, sweetcheeks. Your public awaits." Gemma said as she playfully patted Eleanor's face.

Eleanor sucked her teeth before plastering a smile on her face and noticed Dog and he's ass crack, "You're right. Dog! Can you come over and take a look at this with me."

Eleanor almost giggled, _that's right skeeze. If you want to stare at my ass you'll be getting free tickets to the Dog show too._

On Eleanor's third day at the Garage things seemed to be going as they usually did. It was midday and she was working on a simple oil change when Gemma pulled her aside to tell her that Jax was going to bring Opie back to the clubhouse.

"No shit. Is he going to be okay to come here?" Eleanor asked wiping her hands with a rag.

"He should be fine, he's got nothin' to hide." Gemma said in a low voice.

Eleanor was about to respond when she heard the loud bass and the screech of tires pulling into the compound. Both her and Gemma looked over their shoulder to see a frazzled Reese pull up in front of the bay.

"Shit." Gemma said in a low voice.

"What's going on? Fast and the Furious didn't cast you as one of their road girls?" Eleanor asked as she smirked at her friend.

"Fuck you." Reese said while slamming her Camaro door.

"Helping Luann out is the best community service you can have darling" Gemma said while holding her chin up high to her god daughter. "Glad to know that you are getting over your shit?"

"Ha porn daughter made up with the porn queen? Never thought I would see the day!" Eleanor joked around with Reese. She knew she would never give apologize to her mom unless she felt really shitty about herself.

"Taking care of Luann is like chasing after a walking two-year-old without a diaper. So many vaginas and assholes have been seen today!" She approached the two and started going through Gemma's purse.

"Fuck that studio." Reese looked at Eleanor with her glasses down and pulled out Gemma's Saratoga cigarettes.

"Brat." Gemma said as she swatted Reese, but was too late. Reese pulled a cigarette into her mouth.

"Well what do you expect from the porn village?" Eleanor replied as she dug into her shorts pocket and fished out her lighter and lit Reese's cigarette.

Gemma turned to Reese with a serious face, "Jax is bringing Opie 'round the club today. They should be here anytime now."

"Is Bobby coming back too?" Reese questioned the Queen.

"Pretty sure babe." Gemma lied to Reese.

Eleanor glanced Gemma with an eyebrow raised, _No wonder Reese decided to abandon ship.. She's getting lied to left and right._

"Good. I need to see something normal, at least once today." Reese said while throwing her hands over her eyes before she took a drag of her cigarette.

The three women looked to the entrance of the gate to see Opie's worn brown Ranger pull into the lot with Jax's bike not far behind. Gemma, Eleanor, and Reese watched in silence as both men entered the clubhouse without even a glance to their surroundings.

Eleanor and Gemma shared a knowing look their suspicions of the situation only solidifying.

"How about we go to the clubhouse for a drink?" Gemma suggested as she looked at Reese's back. Seeing the tension in her god daughter's shoulders confirmed to her that she knew something was going down. She needed to find a way to defuse the situation that could be happening, and fast.

Gemma looked to Eleanor for support. Eleanor, who connected with Reese so easily and couldn't stand the lies that were being told to the young woman. They'd both been raised in the life after all, but she saw that Gemma created and managed how Reese saw it.

"Yeah." Eleanor said with a late response. She took large steps to meet Reese and grabbed her arm in a friendly manner.

"I could probably push my work off onto one of the guys. I think a drink or 5 sounds great, what do you think Reese?" Eleanor asked rhetorically while smiling at the brunette.

Reese pulled her arm out of Eleanor's hold with some annoyance. She took a long drag of her cigarette and threw the butt. "Yeah, it seems like another night to forget what you thought relationships stood for." She said while smiling at Eleanor. Reese stalked off to the clubhouse before the other two could walk with her.

"Shit" Gemma said while walking up to Eleanor as they watched Reese walk away.

"You need to tell her what's going on Gemma. Keeping her in the dark will only make her pull away from you and the Club." Eleanor said as she watched Reese's retreating figure.

"If you won't, I might accidently on purpose say something she needs to hear. Like the truth." Eleanor said while looking at the matriarch.

She hadn't been there for a long time, what -two weeks at most, but she felt a kindred spirit with Reese. She knew what it was like to feel the heavy burden of doubt on your club and how it could drive someone away -especially someone as much of a flight risk as Reese. She'd run away before, what was to stop her from running again?

"You better think real carefully about the words you choose there, El." Gemma warned.

"She just has the right to know about her family. Someone needs to be honest with her." Eleanor shot back.

"And what? You're her goddamn savor all of the sudden?" Gemma sized up Eleanor.

"No, I am acting like someone who might take an interest in doing right by what seems to be like the first time in her adult life." Eleanor said as she saw Tig step outside the clubhouse and head for Opie's truck.

"I don't have time to worry about Reese's little temper tantrum, I have other -bigger goddamn fish to fry." Gemma said.

"What's that supposed to mean, shouldn't Reese's well being be at the top of your priority list, she is your god-daughter after all. She knows something's up."

The two women paused their argument as Tig stalked passed, the man catching Gemma's eye and totally ignoring Eleanor.

 _That couldn't be good._ Eleanor thought to herself.

"It means, that I have some business to attend to." Gemma said shortly and turned away, sashaying to her car.

"Whatever you say, Queen Crow. Leave the diffusing of the bomb to the new girl." Eleanor mumbled.

Shaking her head at the situation, Eleanor stalked off into the clubhouse where she found Reese behind the bar with a bottle of whisky and the church doors closing.

Shaking her head at the situation, Eleanor stalked off into the clubhouse. When Eleanor walked in, she saw Reese with a bottle attached to her lips behind the bar.

"Seems legit." She muttered to herself while striding up to the bar to make her presences known.

Eleanor looked towards the doors of the Chapel almost forlornly as a pitcher of beer with a cellphone caught her eye. She couldn't dwell on it though, as the dark cloud that was Reese's mood seemed to need her immediate attention.

"You okay?" Eleanor asked as she plopped onto a bar stool.

Reese pulled the bottle away from her lips and handed it over to Eleanor.

Eleanor took a look at the bottle and slid it back over to Reese, "Talk," she insisted and pointed to a bottle of Bud light for Reese to grab her.

Reese tossed her the cold one and pulled another gulp from the Hennessey bottle. "There is never a surprise when it comes to 'this' club... and I know I keep bitching about this but I keep remembering why I left this god forsaken town in the first place" Reese said while picking at the wrapper of the bottle.

Eleanor tilted her bottle towards Reese in recognition and took a swig, "I hear that. What happened with Luann?" She asked and then took a swig.

Eleanor kept her lips on the bottle as she looked at Reese. She so badly wanted to talk to her about what was most likely being said behind those closed doors. She wanted with her whole heart to believe that the loveable Ent she was beginning to see as family didn't rat on the club, and that somehow Stahl, being the bitch she was just threw her weight around getting him to go in. If Bobby wasn't here, then that meant they had a solid witness to the crime. Stahl could've brought Opie in to scare everyone.

"Yo! Did you hear anything i said, El?" Reese said while slamming her hand down on the bar.

Eleanor put down her beer and laughed, "No, I was zoning out.. Thinking more like."

"I asked if you knew what the fuck was going on." Reese said in a hard voice.

Eleanor just looked at her which seem to only piss Reese off more.

"I'm not a fucking idiot. Bobby not being here means something big. They have him on murder, Eleanor. Fucking murder." Reese seethed her voice growing louder.

"Yeah, why don't you say it a little louder, maybe the boys will invite us in?" Eleanor shot back.

"Well at least they would listen to me compared to you." Reese yelled at her.

Eleanor took a calming breath; _remember she's working through shit. It's no use to get angry._

"Look, I get that this is turning into a huge shit pile. All I know is what Opie told me. They went to go take care of some business and Op said he couldn't pull the trigger. Lucky for him Bobby was there...or unlucky as it were." Eleanor confided.

Reese turned around and stared at the woman while leaning into the bar. She looked at Eleanor and was shocked when she could see the truth in her eyes. A few minutes ago she had been tight lipped with Gemma watching -she wanted to know what changed.

"So why tell me now? Afraid of Gemma?" Reese asked.

"Everyone should be. I'm pretty sure she's a textbook sociopath. I just think it's not fair that I know more about what's going on than you do. This is your family. I know for damn sure if it was me -I'd be clawing people's faces off like I was hopped up on bath salts for answers." Eleanor chugged the rest of her beer setting it down hard on the bar.

"I don't claw at peoples faces for the answers. Saw my mom do that with my dad and knew it wouldn't work for me. Instead I just get the hell outta dodge. The flight risk I am, maybe they just feed me lie after lie. I don't think they know that telling me the truth, would help me stay."

"I don't blame you. I kind of regret staying so close to the club. Don't get me wrong –I'd go to jail for those guys, I have been for fucks sake. But at the same time, the thought of growing to be a woman outside the club has its good points." Eleanor said as she pointed to another beer that Reese didn't hesitate to grab.

The two women looked towards the Chapel as the sounds of the voices got louder.

With a quick glance to each other the women looked back to see the doors open with each member carrying a large grin.

"Let's get some tunes!" Juice boomed.

Reese and Eleanor looked at each other –basically playing a nonverbal game of 'rock, paper, scissor' to see who would tend the bar and who would be the music bitch.

"Damn." Eleanor said in a low voice as Reese smiled in victory. Eleanor made her way over to the music system and put 'Money Man' by Sasquatch –the hard rock beats floating through the clubhouse seemed to be like ringing a dinner bell as all the crow eaters swooped in.

"More like vultures.." Eleanor said to herself out loud.

Eleanor decided to hang back a bit and watched the guys interact with Reese. Piney stared at her like she hung the moon while Jax and Opie handled her like a little sister. The relationship most likely having been the result of Reese being raised with Gemma. Eleanor felt the porn studio was no place for a kid to be brought up –anyone without a brain could figure that out.

Opie caught her eye and she smiled in return. Grabbing a beer she watched as he walked over to her.

"Feeling like a wallflower? Your arm looks like wallpaper anyway." He joked as he handed her the beer.

"I was just giving everyone space. I don't want to intrude too much." She replied.

"So. You got anything to say?" Opie asked.

Eleanor simply shrugged, "Do you?"

Opie moved his upper and lower lip together, "I made a promise to Donna. I'm gonna protect our family. I've come and said my peace –I'm good now."

Eleanor nodded her head and pursed her lips. Did Opie think she knew more than she did? Why would he have to protect his family? Or say his peace like he was on trial? What was the missing piece that had the club so on edge -other than the obvious member charged with murder of a state official?

"Good to hear. So I take it Donna's is being forced to come around?" Eleanor asked.

"It's like what you said, I guess she just needed an outside force to get her to see that this… the club is good. We can all be happy. I think she understands now that I need her by my side." Opie said with a goofy smile.

Eleanor smacked his arm, "Well shit, that makes me happy. I really like Donna and I'd love if she hung around here more."

Opie and Eleanor turned their heads to a loud sound and saw Juice motorboating a busty redhead.

"….Maybe not." Eleanor said as her and Opie shared a laugh.

Opie wandered back to his dad and the bar while Eleanor turned back to the stereo system. If she was going to be designated disc bitch, she was going to make sure it was a good one.

"You know Razzle, the way you're flicking over that scroll button is doing some serious damage to me." Tig breathed as he grabbed Eleanor's hips.

Eleanor felt a chill run up her spin, and she knew it certainly wasn't because she's cold. Rolling her hips ever so slightly to tease Tig she turned around to face him, "Well, when I'm alone in my big empty house, I need to find ways to amuse myself."

"You know it's not nice to tease, Razzle." Tig said in a husky voice.

Eleanor tilted her head in a cute way while taking a sip of her beer, "Hm, really? I wouldn't know. My daddy never taught me any better."

"Well, if you're lookin' I've been told I'm daddy material." Tig joked.

Eleanor pulled a face, _and on that note I'd rather slid down a striper pole made of razor blades._ "No. Just a terrible image that can't be unseen!"

"Reese!" Eleanor yelled,

Reese turned her attention away from the guys to Eleanor and saw Tig standing very _very_ close, "What? Loud ass. I'm literally 5 feet away." she said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Tig wants me to call him Daddy!" she whined as she escaped towards her and the guys.

"What, don't act like it's never crossed your mind dollface." Tig winked as he raised his voice in a friendly manner and made his way over as well.

"Shouldn't you be trying to be daddy to the two girls you already got there, Tiggy? Hell Spawn Dawn and Chocolate lovin' Fawn?" Reese shot as Eleanor dramatically coward against her.

"Pervert." Reese said underneath her breath

"Hey! Don't you be bringing my beautiful babies into this Reese or I might just have to take _you_ over my knee when I'm done with Razzle."

"Oh my god." Reese leaned into the wet bar while pushing Eleanor away and gagged herself.

"In fact, I'm starting to prefer this situation." Tig laughed.

"Dirty old man." Jax chuckled as he put a joint in his mouth.

"Dude, you literally watched Reese grow up. Something's wrong with you." Opie said staring at Tig.

Tig pulled a face and quickly recovered by shrugging, "What, were any of you planning to uh"

Tig wagged his finger from Eleanor to Reese who simply stared at him with pulled back mouths.

Eleanor's brown knitted in confusion by Tig's face.

"That's my girl you're talking about there Tigger." Piney spoke up taking a sip of tequila almost passed out on the bar.

"What, no one to vouch for me? I'm just a little lamb facing off with the town's wolf alone." Eleanor grumbled.

"Better share that sweet heart." Piney said while lighting the joint for Reese to smoke. Reese took a toke off of his roach and started coughing." What I don't have shit?" Reese lied and walked to Eleanor.

"Did you say you want someone to touch you? I'll do it!" Juice called over from his place with the Redhead.

Tig's face went dark. Even though he hadn't said anything to his brothers, he knew if anyone was going to have a chance at that -it'd be him. And he didn't give a fuck what anyone else said or did. He'd consider bashing their face in.

"Vouch juice. Vouch as in come to my defense against the big bad wolf." Eleanor said while looking in Tig's direction and sticking her tongue out.

"I'm sure Tig would like to cum in your direction, but I will touch you instead" Reese said while taking another toke of Piney's joint.

Eleanor smacked her in response, "Mean."

Eleanor plucked the joint from Reese's mouth, "We don't smoke pot." she said while shaking her head causing Reese to mirror the action.

"Yeah, not like my Mexican friends." Reese said while shaking her head.

"Not like your what?" Jax and Opie said while twisting another beer cap off.

"Yeah let's go Eleanor." Reese said while pushing her off the bar top

Eleanor pulled a face and took a swig of her beer, "Yeah… maybe not the Mexicans. Our friends from south of the border and I aren't really looking to chacha together anytime soon. Eleanor said using air quotes.

"And Oakland we go!" Reese said while pulling Eleanor around the bar.

Reese walked passed the pool table and pulled Opie's Ranger keys out of the boot box that was on the pool table. "You're driving bitch." Reese threw the keys at Eleanor while they walked out of the club house and took Opie's car.


	11. Steady As She Goes

Eleanor sat outside the clubhouse with a cigarette between her lips and a glass of vodka hanging loosely in her hands. It had been two days since Bobby's arrest and the Winston family's disappearance to the Wit-pro facility. Eleanor had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, it was like she was about to go on a drop on the world's highest roller coaster. She inhaled her cigarette and blew the smoke up tilting her head back. She thought about her conversation between Reese and Gemma the day before.

" _Are you shitting me?" Eleanor heard a voice bellow out into the room. She squinted her eyes to see past the sunlight and her blinding hangover and saw Gemma staring with hand on hip._

 _Eleanor's eyes widened as she kicked Reese in the leg to try and wake her she stirred, but no dice. Gemma made her way over to the two rubbing her lips together like she does when she's angry as she bent over and slapped Reese's cheek._

" _Jesus Christ, what!" Reese yelled as she looked at Gemma._

" _If you're gonna have a party then maybe you should consider inviting the house owner, Reese." Gemma said. As she picked up an empty bourbon bottle and tossed it back down._

" _Oh come on Gem, we needed a nightcap after that spectacle of an arrest." Reese defended._

 _Eleanor reached over the couch and grabbed her cigarettes, when Reese and Gemma got into a battle of wits it was always best to sit back and enjoy the show -no need to get caught in the crossfire._

" _This little nightcap is about two_ _days old_ _sweetheart. I forgave the first bottle because I got that, but it's been two days. You need to move your skinny asses and buy your own damn alcohol."_

" _First of all, thank you for calling me skinny, and second what happened to your 'door's always open to family' policy Gem?" Reese shot back crossing her arms._

" _You kicked that policy in the ass once you drank my favorite 21-year-old Bourbon." Gemma stood up and walked towards the kitchen._

" _Bitches." She said shaking her head at them and leaving._

" _You really grab the bull by the horns, don't you?" Eleanor joked._

" _You're lucky I do, especially since you're the one who chose the bourbon last night, bitch." Reese said underneath her breath as she threw a pillow at her friend._

" _Hey, you jumped in before I could defend us, and don't you worry, I would've had a thing or two to say to her." Eleanor said jokingly._

" _One or two things like what 'Sorry' and 'Can you_ _bend over?' while you pucker up and kiss her ass." Reese reached up and snatched the remains of the cigarette from Eleanor as she grabbed clothes from her bag to go change._

" _If I was going to kiss anyone's ass it would be that bitch." Eleanor said seriously as she walked towards the kitchen and saw Gemma laying down the last of three plates._

" _And soon it will be my ass" Reese said while settling back on the couch with her cigarette in her hand._

" _You need help with anything Gemma?" Eleanor offered as she leaned over the island._

" _Nah, I got it –wouldn't want you helping yourself to the Jefferson Presidential Select I got." She teased as she sat a coffee cup on the table for her._

 _Eleanor chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that Gem. I kind of just blindly reached in there and whatever I pulled is what we drank."_

 _Gemma nodded, "I get it, believe me. You owe me. You girls getting into trouble today?"_

" _I think LuAnn's getting out of the clink tomorrow so Reese has to go pick her up. I'm just not sure when. So, we will be keeping our noses clean" Eleanor said holding her coffee cup in her hands._

" _Oh shit, right. Good, Reese needs to mend fences with her mother -it'll do both of 'em good." Gemma lit a cigarette and brought a plate of eggs and pancakes to the table and sat down near the head of the table._

" _I agree. Just don't tell her I said that. As far as Reese is concerned-"_

" _As far as Reese is concerned what, Eleanor?" Reese said walking into the kitchen and going straight to the coffee._

 _Eleanor sent a glare towards Gemma who merely shrugged taking a drag of her cigarette._

" _Your mom can wait and you'll get her when you get her." Eleanor saved gracefully._

 _Reese put a little more force than necessary when putting the coffee pot back on the burner, "watch it." Gemma warned._

" _I gotta go pick her up, Yay! I'm so fucking excited for that car ride with mommy dearest." she groaned as she sat at the table._

" _Don't whine, you need this time." Gemma said seriously._

" _Speaking of time, when do you think Opie's gonna come back?" Eleanor said throwing the subject out there._

" _Nice Subject change El. Thanks" Reese said while laying her head on the dining room table._

" _I've known that kid since he was born, he loves this club. He wouldn't rat. I don't care what clay or any of 'em think." Gemma said taking a sip of her coffee._

" _Opie would be pissed if I ever tattled tale on them. He would never say anything about the club" Reese said while rubbing her eyes._

 _Gemma sighed, "It just doesn't sound like him."_

 _Reese sat up and slammed her fist on the table. "God why is this still an issue. Everyone just needs to trust Opie for once!" Reese got up and left._

 _Eleanor looked at Gemma with pursed lips. She knew there was a lot of SAMCRO history she wasn't aware of but she had got the vibe that everyone loved and trusted Opie. It made her wonder if something happened that would have them leaving his loyalty in question._

" _You must be getting a kick outta this." Gemma said in a low voice._

 _Eleanor looked at her confused, "I don't understand what you mean?"_

 _Gemma lit a cigarette and took a long inhale, "You leave your club with your own problems just to come to the mother charter and find out we're the most fucked up of them all."_

" _It never has a dull moment, that's for sure. Luckily I'm not one for being bored." Eleanor laughed._

" _You know, this friendship you have with Reese, I think it's good for the both of you. Reese… hasn't had the best luck with the club. Otto was her world and he's been locked up most of her life, she doesn't get along too well with her mom. Doesn't have many girlfriends… I think you can both get something out of each other."_

" _This sounds like you're trying to set us up, Gemma. I don't really swing that way. Maybe when I'm drunk." Eleanor joked._

" _No, you dumbass. I mean you guys can you know –empathize with each other and shit."_

 _Eleanor just laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, I know what you mean."_

 _Eleanor heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom deciding to share a bathroom with the showering Reese. She had no problem with intruding on someone's space she just met. It was one of her many charms._

" _Are you going to start working at the garage today, or what?" Eleanor asked sitting on the toilet. She could vaguely recall this being a topic of conversation the pair had the night they met._

" _I think dealing with Luann's shit qualifies for a day off.. Even if it's supposed to be your first day of work…. right?" Reese said while pulling back the shower curtain to see Eleanor peeing on the toilet._

" _Yeah, I'm just going to show up with my tools and shit. With everything going on I think they forgot I was supposed to start." Eleanor said as she reached for the toilet paper._

" _Oh I thought you already started working there, so that means I have time. I guess Lowell knows how to take care of the place."_

" _Lowell…? I don't think I've met anyone with that name. I know there's Dog and someone… Blah? Maybe." Eleanor said turning her attention to her._

" _Shit really?" Reese replied looking at Eleanor with a confused stare._

" _I think I've heard the name before but I'm not sure to be honest." Eleanor chuckled._

" _Well if you haven't already started yet, then you are going to meet Lowell today. He's kinda awkward. Was more fun when he was doing drugs. But his kid is so adorable. If I ever wanted one, it would be Toby," Reese supplied._

" _Fuck" Reese yelled while scrubbing the shampoo out of her eyes._

" _Hm. Well don't want to be late for work. See ya lata' " She called as she pranced out of Gemma's._

* * *

Eleanor easily got into the swing of things at the garage. It wasn't hard to fall into step with the men that already worked there joking with them as if she'd been raised there. Sadly, her station was next to Tig's per his request, which for some God forsaken reason Gemma acknowledged. While she was working she had to wear the hideous Teller-Marrow shirts but was told she could spruce it up however she wanted. She had always found with a little leg here some tits there and a perfected come-hither look she would be rolling in the clients. She was happy to find that men were just as stupid here as they were back home.

The club had been laying pretty low as far as Eleanor could tell, the members not really showing up for "work" instead trying to solve the issue of Bobby and Opie. It was Gemma who had kicked up the dirt so to speak when she came peeling into the lot.

Eleanor had been taking a smoke break mostly to get away from her creepy client's stare. He had insisted on watching her work as he pointed out the quite frankly non-existent problem with his carburetor.

"Whoa mama, where's the fire?" Eleanor called as she walked with a skip in her step to the older woman.

Gemma gave her a look.

"What, it's a valid question, the way you sped in here like that. So I think either something really good or really evil is going through that pretty head of yours." Eleanor said.

"An interesting turn of events seem to have dropped itself into my lap. But don't you worry about it." Gemma said with a smirk.

"Ay yo, sweetcheeks, I don't think this uh –engine's gonna inspect itself." The man called with a whistle.

"Better get going there, sweetcheeks. Your public awaits." Gemma said as she playfully patted Eleanor's face.

Eleanor sucked her teeth before plastering a smile on her face and noticed Dog and he's ass crack, "You're right. Dog! Can you come over and take a look at this with me."

Eleanor almost giggled, _that's right skeeze. If you want to stare at my ass you'll be getting free tickets to the Dog show too._

On Eleanor's third day at the Garage things seemed to be going as they usually did. It was midday and she was working on a simple oil change when Gemma pulled her aside to tell her that Jax was going to bring Opie back to the clubhouse.

"No shit. Is he going to be okay to come here?" Eleanor asked wiping her hands with a rag.

"He should be fine, he's got nothin' to hide." Gemma said in a low voice.

Eleanor was about to respond when she heard the loud bass and the screech of tires pulling into the compound. Both her and Gemma looked over their shoulder to see a frazzled Reese pull up in front of the bay.

"Shit." Gemma said in a low voice.

"What's going on? Fast and the Furious didn't cast you as one of their road girls?" Eleanor asked as she smirked at her friend.

"Fuck you." Reese said while slamming her Camaro door.

"Helping Luann out is the best community service you can have darling" Gemma said while holding her chin up high to her god daughter. "Glad to know that you are getting over your shit?"

"Taking care of Luann is like chasing after a walking two-year-old without a diaper. So many vaginas and assholes have been seen today!" She approached the two and started going through Gemma's purse.

"Fuck that studio." Reese looked at Eleanor with her glasses down and pulled out Gemma's Saratoga cigarettes.

"Brat." Gemma said as she swatted Reese, but was too late. Reese pulled a cigarette into her mouth.

"Well what do you expect from the porn village?" Eleanor replied as she dug into her shorts pocket and fished out her lighter and lit Reese's cigarette.

Gemma turned to Reese with a serious face, "Jax is bringing Opie 'round the club today. They should be here anytime now."

"Is Bobby coming back too?" Reese questioned the Queen.

"Pretty sure babe." Gemma lied to Reese.

Eleanor glanced Gemma with an eyebrow raised, _No wonder Reese decided to abandon ship.. She's getting lied to left and right._

"Good. I need to see something normal, at least once today." Reese said while throwing her hands over her eyes before she took a drag of her cigarette.

The three women looked to the entrance of the gate to see Opie's worn brown Ranger pull into the lot with Jax's bike not far behind. Gemma, Eleanor, and Reese watched in silence as both men entered the clubhouse without even a glance to their surroundings.

Eleanor and Gemma shared a knowing look their suspicions of the situation only solidifying.

"How about we go to the clubhouse for a drink?" Gemma suggested as she looked at Reese's back. Seeing the tension in her god daughter's shoulders confirmed to her that she knew something was going down. She needed to find a way to defuse the situation that could be happening, and fast.

Gemma looked to Eleanor for support. Eleanor, who connected with Reese so easily and couldn't stand the lies that were being told to the young woman. They'd both been raised in the life after all, but she saw that Gemma created and managed how Reese saw it.

"Yeah." Eleanor said with a late response. She took large steps to meet Reese and grabbed her arm in a friendly manner.

"I could probably push my work off onto one of the guys. I think a drink or 5 sounds great, what do you think Reese?" Eleanor asked rhetorically while smiling at the brunette.

Reese pulled her arm out of Eleanor's hold with some annoyance. She took a long drag of her cigarette and threw the butt. "Yeah, it seems like another night to forget what you thought relationships stood for." She said while smiling at Eleanor. Reese stalked off to the clubhouse before the other two could walk with her.

"Shit" Gemma said while walking up to Eleanor as they watched Reese walk away.

"You need to tell her what's going on Gemma. Keeping her in the dark will only make her pull away from you and the Club." Eleanor said as she watched Reese's retreating figure.

"If you won't, I might accidently on purpose say something she needs to hear. Like the truth." Eleanor said while looking at the matriarch.

She hadn't been there for a long time, what -two weeks at most, but she felt a kindred spirit with Reese. She knew what it was like to feel the heavy burden of doubt on your club and how it could drive someone away -especially someone as much of a flight risk as Reese. She'd run away before, what was to stop her from running again?

"You better think real carefully about the words you choose there, El." Gemma warned.

"She just has the right to know about her family. Someone needs to be honest with her." Eleanor shot back.

"And what? You're her goddamn savor all of the sudden?" Gemma sized up Eleanor.

"No, I am acting like someone who might take an interest in doing right by her, for what seems to be like the first time in her adult life." Eleanor said as she saw Tig step outside the clubhouse and head for Opie's truck.

"I don't have time to worry about Reese's little temper tantrum, I have other -bigger goddamn fish to fry." Gemma said.

"What's that supposed to mean, shouldn't Reese's wellbeing be at the top of your priority list, she is your god-daughter after all. She knows something's up."

The two women paused their argument as Tig stalked passed, the man catching Gemma's eye and totally ignoring Eleanor.

 _That couldn't be good._ Eleanor thought to herself.

"It means, that I have some business to attend to." Gemma said shortly and turned away, sashaying to her car.

"Whatever you say, Queen Crow. Leave the diffusing of the bomb to the new girl." Eleanor mumbled.

Shaking her head at the situation, Eleanor stalked off into the clubhouse where she found Reese behind the bar with a bottle of whisky and the church doors closing.

Shaking her head at the situation, Eleanor stalked off into the clubhouse. When Eleanor walked in, she saw Reese with a bottle attached to her lips behind the bar.

"Seems legit." She muttered to herself while striding up to the bar to make her presences known.

Eleanor looked towards the doors of the Chapel almost forlornly as a pitcher of beer with a cellphone caught her eye. She couldn't dwell on it though, as the dark cloud that was Reese's mood seemed to need her immediate attention.

"You okay?" Eleanor asked as she plopped onto a bar stool.

Reese pulled the bottle away from her lips and handed it over to Eleanor.

Eleanor took a look at the bottle and slid it back over to Reese, "Talk," she insisted and pointed to a bottle of Bud light for Reese to grab her.

Reese tossed her the cold one and pulled another gulp from the Hennessy bottle. "There is never a surprise when it comes to 'this' club... and I know I keep bitching about this but I keep remembering why I left this god forsaken town in the first place" Reese said while picking at the wrapper of the bottle.

Eleanor tilted her bottle towards Reese in recognition and took a swig, "I hear that. What happened with Luann?" She asked and then took a swig.

Eleanor kept her lips on the bottle as she looked at Reese. She so badly wanted to talk to her about what was most likely being said behind those closed doors. She wanted with her whole heart to believe that the lovable Ent she was beginning to see as family didn't rat on the club, and that somehow Stahl, being the bitch she was just threw her weight around getting him to go in. If Bobby wasn't here, then that meant they had a solid witness to the crime. Stahl could've brought Opie in to scare everyone.

"Yo! Did you hear anything I said, El?" Reese said while slamming her hand down on the bar.

Eleanor put down her beer and laughed, "No, I was zoning out.. Thinking more like."

"I asked if you knew what the fuck was going on." Reese said in a hard voice.

Eleanor just looked at her which seem to only piss Reese off more.

"I'm not a fucking idiot. Bobby not being here means something big. They have him on murder, Eleanor. Fucking murder." Reese seethed her voice growing louder.

"Yeah, why don't you say it a little louder, maybe the boys will invite us in?" Eleanor shot back.

"Well at least they would listen to me compared to you." Reese yelled at her.

Eleanor took a calming breath; _remember she's working through shit. It's no use to get angry._

"Look, I get that this is turning into a huge shit pile. All I know is what Opie told me. They went to go take care of some business and Op said he couldn't pull the trigger. Lucky for him Bobby was there...or unlucky as it were." Eleanor confided.

Reese turned around and stared at the woman while leaning into the bar.

"So why tell me now? Afraid of Gemma?" Reese asked.

"Everyone should be. I'm pretty sure she's a textbook sociopath. I just think it's not fair that I know more about what's going on than you do. This is your family. I know for damn sure if it was me -I'd be clawing people's faces off like I was hopped up on bath salts for answers." Eleanor chugged the rest of her beer setting it down hard on the bar.

"I don't claw at people's faces for the answers. Saw my mom do that with my dad and knew it wouldn't work for me. Instead I just get the hell outta dodge. The flight risk I am, maybe they just feed me lie after lie. I don't think they know that telling me the truth, would help me stay."

"I don't blame you. I kind of regret staying so close to the club. Don't get me wrong –I'd go to jail for those guys, I have been for fucks sake. But at the same time, the thought of growing to be a woman outside the club has its good points." Eleanor said as she pointed to another beer that Reese didn't hesitate to grab.

The two women looked towards the Chapel as the sounds of the voices got louder.

With a quick glance to each other the women looked back to see the doors open with each member carrying a large grin.

"Let's get some tunes!" Juice boomed.

Reese and Eleanor looked at each other –basically playing a nonverbal game of 'rock, paper, scissor' to see who would tend the bar and who would be the music bitch.

"Damn." Eleanor said in a low voice as Reese smiled in victory. Eleanor made her way over to the music system and put 'Money Man' by Sasquatch –the hard rock beats floating through the clubhouse seemed to be like ringing a dinner bell as all the crow eaters swooped in.

"More like vultures..." Eleanor said to herself out loud.

Eleanor decided to hang back a bit and watched the guys interact with Reese. Piney stared at her like she hung the moon while Jax and Opie handled her like a little sister. The relationship most likely having been the result of Reese being raised with Gemma.

Eleanor felt the porn studio was no place for a kid to be brought up –anyone without a brain could figure that out.

Opie caught her eye and she smiled in return. Grabbing a beer, she watched as he walked over to her.

"Feeling like a wallflower? Your arm looks like wallpaper anyway." He joked as he handed her the beer.

"I was just giving everyone space. I don't want to intrude too much." She replied.

"So, you got anything to say?" Opie asked.

Eleanor simply shrugged, "Do you?"

Opie moved his upper and lower lip together, "I made a promise to Donna. I'm gonna protect our family. I've come and said my peace –I'm good now."

Eleanor nodded her head and pursed her lips. Did Opie think she knew more than she did? Why would he have to protect his family? Or say his peace like he was on trial? What was the missing piece that had the club so on edge -other than the obvious member charged with murder of a state official?

"Good to hear. So, I take it Donna's is being forced to come around?" Eleanor asked.

"It's like what you said, I guess she just needed an outside force to get her to see that this… the club is good. We can all be happy. I think she understands now that I need her by my side." Opie said with a goofy smile.

Eleanor smacked his arm, "Well shit, that makes me happy. I really like Donna and I'd love if she hung around here more."

Opie and Eleanor turned their heads to a loud sound and saw Juice motor boating a busty redhead.

"….Maybe not." Eleanor said as her and Opie shared a laugh.

Opie wandered back to his dad and the bar while Eleanor turned back to the stereo system. If she was going to be designated disc bitch, she was going to make sure it was a good one.

"You know Razzle, the way you're flicking over that scroll button is doing some serious damage to me." Tig breathed as he grabbed Eleanor's hips.

Eleanor felt a chill run up her spin, and she knew it certainly wasn't because she's cold. Rolling her hips ever so slightly to tease Tig she turned around to face him, "Well, when I'm alone in my big empty house, I need to find ways to amuse myself."

"You know it's not nice to tease, Razzle." Tig said in a husky voice.

Eleanor tilted her head in a cute way while taking a sip of her beer, "Hm, really? I wouldn't know. My daddy never taught me any better."

"Well, if you're lookin' I've been told I'm daddy material." Tig joked.

Eleanor pulled a face, _and on that note I'd rather slid down a striper pole made of razor blades._ "No. Just a terrible image that can't be unseen!"

"Reese!" Eleanor yelled,

Reese turned her attention away from the guys to Eleanor, "What? Loud ass. I'm literally 5 feet away." she said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Tig wants me to call him Daddy!" she whined as she escaped towards her and the guys.

"What, don't act like it's never crossed your mind dollface." Tig winked as he raised his voice in a friendly manner and made his way over as well.

"Shouldn't you be trying to be daddy to the two girls you already got there, Tiggy? Hell Spawn Dawn and Chocolate lovin' Fawn?" Reese shot as Eleanor dramatically coward against her.

"Pervert." Reese said underneath her breath

"Hey! Don't you be bringing my beautiful babies into this Reese or I might just have to take _you_ over my knee when I'm done with Razzle."

"Oh my god." Reese leaned into the wet bar while pushing Eleanor away and gagged herself.

"In fact, I'm starting to prefer this situation." Tig laughed.

"Dirty old man." Jax chuckled as he put a joint in his mouth.

"Dude, you literally watched Reese grow up. Something's wrong with you." Opie said staring at Tig.

Tig pulled a face and quickly recovered by shrugging, "What, were any of you planning to uh"

Tig wagged his finger from Eleanor to Reese who simply stared at him with pulled back mouths.

Eleanor's brown knitted in confusion by Tig's face.

"That's my girl you're talking about there Tigger." Piney spoke up taking a sip of tequila almost passed out on the bar.

"What, no one to vouch for me? I'm just a little lamb facing off with the town's wolf alone." Eleanor grumbled.

"Did you say you want someone to touch you? I'll do it!" Juice called over from his place with the Redhead.

Tig's face went dark. Even though he hadn't said anything to his brothers, he knew if anyone was going to have a chance at that -it'd be him. And he didn't give a fuck what anyone else said or did. He'd consider bashing their face in.

"Vouch juice. Vouch as in come to my defense against the big bad wolf." Eleanor said while looking in Tig's direction and sticking her tongue out.

"I'm sure Tig would like to cum in your direction." Reese said while taking another toke of Piney's joint.

Eleanor smacked her in response, "Mean."

Eleanor plucked the joint from Reese's mouth, "We don't smoke pot." she said while shaking her head causing Reese to mirror the action.

"Yeah, not like my Mexican friends." Reese said while shaking her head.

"Not like your what?" Jax and Opie said while twisting another beer cap off.

"Yeah, let's go Eleanor." Reese said while pushing her off the bar top

Eleanor pulled a face and took a swig of her beer, "Yeah… maybe not the Mexicans. Our friends from south of the border and I aren't really looking to 'chacha' together anytime soon." Eleanor said using air quotes.

"And Oakland we go!" Reese said while pulling Eleanor around the bar.

Reese walked passed the pool table and pulled Opie's Ranger keys out of the boot box that was on the pool table. "You're driving bitch." Reese threw the keys at Eleanor while they walked out of the club house and took Opie's car.

* * *

"So who do you know in Oakland, Reese?" Eleanor asked as she drove the 50 miles to the city.

Reese was bobbing with the radio that was currently playing Clutch and she waved her hand dismissively, "You know, just your friendly neighborhood gangsters."

"Gangsters, meaning… what exactly." Eleanor asked wanting Reese to elaborate.

"To be honest when I was a teenager I was pissed about life and shit -so I did what any other teenager would do."

"Listen to Fall Out Boy?" Eleanor answered.

"And My Chemical Romance… But also make friends with the black heroine and crack dealers." Reese said as if it were the only logical thing.

Eleanor laughed loudly, "Right, of course. That's what all rebellious teens do. Actually now that you mention it the answer to my rebellion seems a little out there too." Eleanor thought back to Beau. She hadn't even been rebelling -he kind of just happened. Man she was fucked up. And it seemed the company she kept wasn't much better.

"Oh rebellion stories, I'm sure we can both go on and on, but right now I need to text Leroy that we're coming. 'What's..up.. my nigga…' should I say nigga with an apostrophe or nigger with a ger?" Reese said while typing on her phone.

Eleanor opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a slurring Reese, "You're right, nigga is more casual."

"I didn't say anything, but sure." Eleanor laughed with a quick gaze to Reese.

"And they'll just let you stroll in there, all hunky dory? Even if you're SAMCRO?" Eleanor asked not sounding convinced.

Back in Austin, there was a little more integration amongst clubs in regards to woman -hell that's how she was even here. But she did realize a long time ago that SOA doesn't allow too dark of a color into their club. Brown and yellow were okay, but black… that was a different story.

"Why? Because of the stupid Jim Crow-esque bylaws of the club? Outsiders don't know that. They just know you never see black in a Son's cut. So I don't know what they're going to think about you, my little slice of chocolate cake."

"Bite me. Where am I taking us?" Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry.. My Slice of German Chocolate cake?" Reese Questioned while she looked at Eleanor who simply just shook her head with a no.

"Ok, well no problem that's always the best cake. But we're going to a club called 9ite!" Reese shouted excited.

Eleanor parked the truck in front of a warehouse looking building that was illuminated with purple light. The area was busy with loud laughter and a bumping base that could be felt from the car.

"Are you sure it' okay-" Eleanor turned the passenger side to see the seat empty and the car door open.

Pulling it shut then hopping out of the driver's side she let out a laugh, "God damn it Reese! I signed up to be friends with you, not Criss Angel mindfreak!"

"My friend's coming, I swear! Leroy, you'll love her! She's black too!" Reese was talking to a well-dressed black man.

"Hi, I'd be the black friend she's referring to although I do prefer being called my name. Eleanor, nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand.

"Leroy Wayne. Pleasure." He said shaking her hand.

While looking at Reese who was going through his pockets "Whiskey." the drunk girl said while continuing her search.

Eleanor covered her large smile with her hand while shaking her head, Leroy stared at her in confusion.

"Oh.. I thought you asked what I wanted to drink." Reese said with an innocent look.

"Aha!?" She said while pulling out another joint from his pockets and showing her prize to Eleanor.

Eleanor again plucked the joint from Reese's hands, "Aha!" she mimicked while handing it back to Leroy.

Leroy shook his head while pocketing his stolen joint, "I see you haven't changed. Good to know that fancy degree of yours didn't change your partying habits."

"If anything, it made them worse." Reese said while inspecting her nails casually.

"Well alright should we party?" He asked the two.

"Finally, I thought we were going to stand out here all night!" Reese said while finding her way to the door.

"This way." Leroy corrected her and led the two women into the club through the back entrance.

He walked them back where it was labeled 'VIP'. The club was predominantly black with an array of beautiful women in short skirts and crop tops. Most of the men wore was purple. Eleanor was guessing purple was their gang color.

"Bottle service on the house, ladies. Feel free to mingle. My friend Darrell will be accompanying you." Leroy said as another man dressed in purple gave them a nod.

"Oh, waterboy! We'd like whiskey. Neat. We'll be on the dance floor!" Reese said as she laughed pulling Eleanor with her.

"Don't take it personally, D." Eleanor heard Leroy laugh as she was dragged out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"We'll you certainly don't look like my children." A voice said.

Eleanor cracked open her eyes and saw Donna standing there with a smile and two mugs of coffee.

"I think we make a very convincing Ellie and Kenny." Eleanor laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Would you shut the fuck up or give me coffee? This hangover is not a joke." Reese said as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I never gave birth to anything that dark or that bitchy." She said motioning to Eleanor and then Reese.

"You'd be so lucky if Ellie turned out like me." Reese said taking the mug from Donna's hands.

"God, take that back. You were such a little devil when you were younger." Donna muttered

"Don't act like you were all innocent Donna." Reese retorted.

"Oh Whatever." Donna said while pushing out of their hug. "You guys hungry? I can make breakfast." Donna said.

"That would be awesome, I'll help." Eleanor said as she stood from the bed.

"What did you two troublemakers get up to last night? Reese nearly got shot by Ope when she was knocking on our window at 3 this morning." Donna said as she went to the fridge to pull out food.

Eleanor rubbed the back of her neck, "I know, my babysitting skills need some work. You know she told me she wanted breakfast Tacos and when I said I didn't know where to go she opened the door to jump out the truck."

Donna laughed at the woman. "Yup, That sounded like Reese alright." She has a thing for breakfast tacos when she's wasted. Did she also yell 'viva la Mexico' and go through people's pockets? She tends to do that as well."

Eleanor chuckled as she watched Donna crack eggs into a pan, "Yup. She made me sing the Macarena song so she wouldn't try to escape again. And the pocket thing? What the hell is that about?" Eleanor stated and looked at Reese who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Just admit you have a great time with me." Reese said while swaying her arm out. "And I am too cheap to carry my own weed and cigarettes sometimes. I don't know just get used to it." She sat down at the table and started rubbing her forehead. "What the hell did we do exactly last night anyway?"

"Oh! This is good. So you don't remember telling Leroy's girlfriend she was a 'beautiful black goddess of Africa' or that you kept insisting you hook me up with one of his hench men? You were especially keen on this kid named Tyler. You also called our bodyguard waterboy the whole night and when your drink was empty you'd throw the glass at him."

Reese 'hmed' shrugging her shoulders, "like I said, I'm a great time. Leroy gets me."

"I don't know why," Eleanor said while leaning into the kitchen table.

"You acted like they were your bitches the whole night. I am surprised Leroy's girlfriend didn't slap the drunk out of you."

"What Veronica?" Reese said while twisting her face.

"That bitch? I introduced her and Leroy. So, they know they can just kiss my ass."

"Yup Reese has always treated Leroy like that." Donna said while scrambling the eggs. "Actually, he really did do it to himself."

"Thank you, Donna!" Reese said while throwing her hands up. "The truth is finally coming from your mouth this morning."

"I'm sorry, it must be the shots Reese forced me to down from causing me to see the obvious," Eleanor threw a hard look at Reese. "Why do you treat him like that?"

"I was with Otto one day in downtown in Oakland. I think I was about 9 maybe? And it was this, well at the time I really thought it was a furniture shop but of course it was a store front, and Leroy was maybe 13, 14? Same age as Jax and Opie and convinced me to start jumping sofa to sofa 'cause I was a girl and couldn't do it. So I did it and he could see I was going to do it all the way so he pushed me off the goddamn sofa and I broke the coffee table." Reese said.

"She was a fat kid back in the day." Donna added with a smile.

"Wow Donna, you really get to the point." Reese turned in her chair to face the women.

"You were also always telling the boys that you were better than them, so you deserved that broken nose."

"Fuck you Donna. You were always on my side back in the day. Pretty sure that's how you landed Opie." Reese said with narrowed eyes.

Eleanor could only laugh as she watched the two women banter back and forth. It made her miss her home and her close friends, like Belle. They were partners in crime since they been in diapers, her father -Samurai was her dad's VP. Eleanor chuckled as she thought of the man and how he'd received his nickname.

 _Eleanor had been about 7 when her and Belle were coming home from school and saw all the men at the garage circled up. Being the curious children they were they naturally went to see what the commotion was over._

' _Oh no.' sighed Belle._

' _What? Do you know what's up?' Eleanor asked nudging the men away so she could see._

' _Dad got a sword yesterday. He said that sometimes a gun isn't enough.' Belle replied as she watched her dad with a disgusted face, 'he's so stupid.'_

' _What're you gonna do with that Alan? Skwer a hog for the cook out?' Jones joked as Alan held his new sword to the light._

' _Nah, you'll be sorry you made fun of this beauty one day.' Alan replied with joy._

 _And boy, was he right. Only a couple of nights after the sword arrived at the clubhouse in the hands of Alan did the Mayans decide to pay a visit. Alan took his sword and cleaved the Mayan VP's hand clean off as he held his gun to Bones. Thus, from that day the Alan everyone knew was dead -and from the ashes rose Samurai. Not only did he get a new rank of VP when the old timer stepped down he also rocked a new do - a stupid little top knot._

Eleanor was pulled back to the present at the sound of Opie's voice.

"Well she didn't break her nose and have to have a surgery like you Reese." Opie said while walking into the kitchen. "Thank god you did too, 'cause otherwise you would just be a big Schnozz."

"You all are bitches right now." Reese said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"This is a great story and all, but that doesn't answer my original question." Eleanor said while clapping her hands together.

"Leroy's dad told him that he now has to make it up to her until she forgives him." Opie said while pouring some coffee.

"And based off of your story of last night, she hasn't." Donna finished.

"Why would I give him the power of forgiveness when I can get so much shit from him. Doesn't make since." Reese shrugged her shoulders and went back to drinking her coffee.

"You sound like a pain in the ass to me there girly, and I am starting to feel it too." Eleanor raised her coffee cup at Reese.

"A pain in the ass you have already grown to love." Reese said while cheers-ing to Eleanor.

"Yeah, but don't get used to letting her steal your friend's truck and waking up their family at 3 in the morning." Opie added.

"I'll consider it." Eleanor laughed back.

"Ha that's what I use to say Eleanor until I started getting frequently visited by the cops." Donna said while putting breakfast on the table.

"Well, considering I knew most of the cops back home by name -I'll risk it." Eleanor said back.

"HERE HERE!" Reese said again.

Reese let out a belch that made Eleanor raise her brow.

"I think I may still be drunk from last night." She said blandly.

"Well now that's established What trouble are you girls getting into know?" Opie said cutting off the topic.

"Why does everyone say that to ask about our plans? We're not that bad..." Eleanor said while sitting down her coffee.

"I feel like everyone just equates us with trouble now… I know Eleanor likes it." Reese said while getting up to pour her new friend some coffee.

"Although accurate, I don't want everyone's immediate thought to be 'Oh Eleanor's coming -hide the valuables and store the breakables." Eleanor said while holding her cup over her head while Reese poured the coffee into the mug.

"You two are already in sync. This can't be good." Donna said while finally taking a spot at the table.

Both Eleanor and Reese shrugged, "Well, what can you do."

"For a Klondike bar…" Reese said softly. "Yup, definitely still drunk."

"Well this is already turning into trouble. Either hang out with them or send them away. I don't want them tainting our children." Opie said while standing up from the table.

"Well, I did need to get some groceries." Donna said.

"I have an affinity for picking produce." Eleanor said while putting her hand to her heart.

"And I am going to go against Opies request and stay with the kids." Reese said while flipping him off as he walked towards Donna.

"Yeah… That'll turn out great.. But, Club meeting gotta go."

"Yes gotta go pledge allegiance to the club." Reese said while saluting to Eleanor in her seat.

"All hail the Crow! Death to fascist pigs!" Eleanor said as she banged her hands on the table.

"You two cannot be out in public together." Donna said while shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Come on Donna it's fun!" Reese said while putting her head on the table.

"Yeah live a little and rebel against the all mighty SAMCRO." Eleanor said while kicking Donna's chair.

"Ha ha ha, very funny you two. Let's take Ope's ranger El, and Reese don't shoot those kids up with sugar. I swear." Donna said while pointing to the already guilty looking women.

"I can't promise anything. I have to stay being the fun aunt." Reese got up and walked out the kitchen. "Love you guys have fun."

* * *

"You know Donna, when I said I have an eye for picking produce I meant, fruit. And I by fruit I specifically meant grapes."

"You're talking about wine, aren't you?" Donna laughed.

"I'm talking about wine." Eleanor confirmed.

"What does a family of four eat anyway? Like, what about this?" Eleanor joked while holding up a large bag.

"Well, seeing as that's dog food, a family of dogs." Donna laughed as she took the bag from Eleanor.

"Well at least I tried. Where's the alcohol section, that's the most important food group anyway."

Donna shook her head at the woman and swatted her hand as she reached into the basket to pick up a pop tart box, "How are you a functioning adult?"

"I'm actually very responsible. I just feel it's good to take a break from being an adult from time to time. I think you've got this under control. I'm going to pop outside for a smoke.

Donna waved her hand dismissively at the woman as she continued to stroll down the aisle.

 _Ring Ring_

"Hey Daddy." Eleanor said into the phone while stepping outside and lighting a cigarette.

"How's my little Ellie Bear." Her dad asked into the phone.

"I'm actually really, really good. Tonight we're going to have a big party for the VP's kid getting out of the hospital. So I'm pretty excited. Why are you calling anyway?"

Bones scoffed on the other end, "What, your Old Man can't just give you a call and check up on his baby?"

Eleanor exhaled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What's going on?"

"I just want you to be on alert is all. A white hate group called L.O.A.N moved into a shop on 2nd street."

Eleanor hissed under her breath, "Did they do anything or is this just a cautionary tale?"

"They came sniffing around the clubhouse asking about certain people, they had a special interest in you and your mom."

Eleanor looked around and noticed a familiar looking black man in a suit heading towards Opie's Ranger. Taking another drag, she watched as he opened the door and leaned in.

"Dad, I gotta go. Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep my eyes open."

"'Kay Ellie Bear, I love you, stay safe." Bones said into the phone.

 _I know I recognize that man but from where? Why is he going through Opie's car?_ Eleanor thought to herself. She continued to watch as the man pulled himself from the car, and that's when Eleanor saw in large yellow letters ATF. Briefly, the man looked in her direction and quickly made his way to an unmarked car, speeding off.

"You know, I just go the weirdest phone call. Mary wants to spend time with the kids. Do you know how bizarre that is?" Donna said pushing her now full basket towards the woman.

Eleanor kept her gaze on the truck while answering Donna, "Yeah. Weird."

"Do you mind if we stop at the Clubhouse so I can tell Opie?" Donna asked.

Eleanor raised a brow, "You willingly want to go to the clubhouse? The same clubhouse who I'm pretty sure you were cursing up and down. Wow, you really are on board with it now, aren't you?"

"You were right. I need to be there for Opie. I love him and if being with the club is so important to him then it needs to be important to me." Donna said as she put the groceries in the bed.

"I'm glad you came around. You'll see that your life will be so much better now that you've started to accept the club. Everything will be okay, again." Eleanor said with a light smile.

Eleanor hopped into the truck next to Donna and gave it a once over. She couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to find whatever the ATF agent was looking for in the truck.

"Why are you making that face, Eleanor?" Donna laughed as she started the truck.

Eleanor gave the woman a smile and shrugged her shoulder, "No reason. How long has it been since you went to the club house?"

"Not since before Opie went to Stockton. Gemma will probably have a cow." Donna said.

Eleanor nodded her head in agreement, "She's been a little more mama bearish recently. But I think Gemma will be happy that you're going back to the club -family and all that jazz."

"Well, I don't think Gemma's been my biggest fan -ever. But at least she can understand my love for Ope."

"And that's all you need." Eleanor said as Donna turned into the Teller-Marrow parking lot.

"Well, well, well -look who decided to show up!" G's voice called from the garage.

"Whatever! I don't work today." Eleanor laughed.

"Eleanor, what are you doing here?" Juice asked as he walked past the two women.

"Donna wanted to see Opie and I just came along for the ride. He's here right?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah. In the clubhouse c'mon." Juice said as he led the two women.

"I'll go get him for you, okay. Just wait here Donna." Juice said with a goofy smile.

"Well, you just said Donna so can I go with you?" Eleanor stated as she followed Juice anyway.

"He -hey! They're handling club business, I don't think they'll appreciate you going back there, El." Juice stumbled.

"That sounds deceptively gay as we're heading to the dorms. Should I be prepared to console Donna?" She joked as she leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Opie, Donna's here." Juice called into the room.

"Best not greet her with a bag of guns." Eleanor heard Jax say.

Eleanor smiled and waved as Opie stepped into the hallway, "Howdy, that was fast, Juice said y'all were bumpin' uglies."

"I did not!" Juice defended as Eleanor stuck her tongue out.

"Is something wrong with Donna?" Opie asked growing worried.

"Did I forget to leave my black cloak and scythe at home or something? No. I went with her to get groceries remember. She wanted to stop by and talk to you that's all. Anything I can help Jax with in there?"

"I think he's handling it." Opie said.

Eleanor shrugged and walked into the room anyway, "Hey Jax."

"El -yo what's up?" He said nonchalantly as he zipped a large black bag.

"What are those?"

"Why are you asking questions?"

"I asked first."

"Ladies first."

"I insist. My dad mentioned quality guns are getting hard to come by, so where'd you get those?"

Jax sighed, "I forgot you know a little more of what's goin' on."

"Just what dad mentions… and what I listen to through the wall." Eleanor smiled innocently.

"You don't have to worry about this shit. All you need to know is that we're working a way to get money to help Bobby out. In case he goes to trial." Jax said.

"If y'all need money I can help," Eleanor said.

Jax lit a cigarette, "I don't think you can. Besides, it's not your problem or your place."

"Y'all are helping me, it's only fair I help you out too. Just let me see if there's anything I can do." Eleanor insisted.

"Look, whatever -fine. I gotta go put this stuff in the van." Jax said brushing past her.

Eleanor watched him leave. She did know one solid way she could generate the revenue needed to help Bobby. Her Coke. Her only road block was she needed a client base -and Charming wasn't like Austin. You couldn't just offhandedly mention you were looking to score. She needed to be smart.

Eleanor cleared her throat and headed back into the main part of the clubhouse to see Opie and Donna in each other's arms.

"God my eyes. I love when mom and dad don't fight but please spare the visual." Eleanor joked as she made her way over.

"How come you didn't mention Abel's coming home party." Donna asked.

"I thought Ope would have told you to be honest. Sorry… Hey guess what." Eleanor said.

Donna looked at her confused, "What?"

"Gemma's throwing a coming home party for Abel tonight." Eleanor said with a smile.

Donna hit the woman on the arm as Opie laughed at the interaction.

"Wow, I had no idea. You're taking your bike back right?"

Eleanor nodded and walked over to her helmet, "Yup, or I'd have to hitch rides and I hate that."

Eleanor turned to Opie, "Hey do you know if Jax's girlfriend is coming?"

Donna crossed her arms looking interested, "Jax has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Tara's back in town and working at the hospital. She was Abel's doctor." Opie answered his wife.

"And Gemma let that happen? She must be pissed." Donna replied.

"So I take it there's some bad blood there?" Eleanor asked. She recalled the night when Gemma took her to see Abel the first time and overheard her threatening the woman.

Now, maybe it was a Texas thing but normal people don't go around threatening the person who had a hand in saving your family's life. So knowing Gemma didn't like this woman made sense.

"Try bad history with someone who never forgives or forgets. Tara and Jax were high school sweethearts -like Ope and I. We used to hang out with the same crowd. She was in deep I guess. Maybe too deep. When it came time to graduate she high tailed it out of here -Jax was devastated. I've never seen someone so… lost, angry, and sad wrapped into one person."

"It was a hard couple of years for him. Before I went away that's when he hooked up with Wendy." Ope added.

"Well, losing the person you love can have that effect on someone. It's like going through withdrawals from your favorite drug. That's never easy."

Opie and Donna gave her a look that clearly questioned her knowledge about withdrawal.

"What? I studied Psychology remember? I know how the brain functions." Eleanor answered.

"Whatever." Ope said laughing.

"Are we gonna go or what?" Eleanor huffed as she strapped on her helmet.

"I guess we're going. I'll see you later baby." Donna said as she kissed Opie goodbye.


	12. She's Long Gone

Donna and Eleanor walked into the living room to see Kenny and Ellie watching a movie while Reese was sitting on the sectional with a glass of wine in her hands.

"Are you shitting me Reese?" Eleanor said loudly.

This gained the attention of everyone in the room, especially Donna's "Reese really?"

"You guys didn't have beer to help with my hangover. Just this cheap moscato. Which worked a lot faster, but I know this sugary nonsense is going to be worse in the long end." She said while going back to the movie and sipping her drink. "What's up?"

"Well if you would stop drinking we would tell you." Donna said while throwing the grocery sacks on the table.

"When have you ever known me to change." Reese said while downing the rest of the glass.

Eleanor shook her head at Reese, she hoped she wasn't that irresponsible.

"Ellie, Kenny come in here and help me unpack." Both got up to help Donna go and unpack the kitchen.

"How did you get them to do that? I keep saying good boy and good girl and all they do is keep peeing on the carpet. Bad kiddo's!" Reese said while making her way to the kitchen.

"No Auntie Reese just keeps drinking her 'Tea', she doesn't remember anything." Kenny said while walking up to his mom.

"And that sweet tea is going to be what gets you laid in life Kenny." Reese said while walking up to the counter and winking at Eleanor.

"Reese!" Donna yelled at her old friend.

"Good Lord." Eleanor said while pouring the remaining of the Moscato bottle into the glass while Ellie watched.

Eleanor winked at the preteen.

Donna grabbed Ellie and Kenny to gain their attention. "Grandma Mary is going to take you to fun town today. So go get your things together for the rest of the day and say goodbye to Auntie Reese… even though I know she will be a bad influence in your life."

"And so will distant cousin El!" Reese added while the two women clinked glasses. The two kids left the room while the three women continued their business.

"I'm gonna finish this glass and then head home to change. I smell like last night -alcohol and bad decisions." Eleanor turned to Reese.

Reese pulled her shirt to her nose to took a whiff.

"Ok agreed. I promised Jax I wouldn't get wasted like Juice tonight, so I better stop now." She said with a disgusted look on her face. But she still threw back her drink.

"Then we'll go help set up for Abel's party? I'm surprised Gemma hasn't called. It seems very unlike her." Eleanor said.

"Agreed. Maybe she is at the hospital with Jax picking up Abel" Reese said.

"You know, she has been spending a lot more time around the hospital. I think to keep an eye on Abel's doctor." Eleanor mentioned.

"Plotting ways to kill his doctor seems more accurate." Donna added.

"How could Gemma hate the person who saved Abel's life?" Reese said while gathering her purse and her strewn out things.

Eleanor stopped and gave Donna a confused look before looking back to Reese, "Wait, I feel like you're not supposed to like her either."

"Maybe we shouldn't go there." Donna added lightly. She knew how her friend would react to the news of Tara being back. And it wouldn't be with a suggestion to throw a 'welcome home' party.

Eleanor looked with a blank face as Reese looked from her to Donna. "What are you two not telling me?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Umm Reese, you have been gone for a while, and people do kinda roll back into town." Donna tried to save.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it and you can determine if it's good or bad. A woman named Tara is -was Abel's doctor. She's also been seeing Jax for as long as I've been here. We've crossed paths at the clubhouse a couple of times." Eleanor said while finishing the rest of the wine.

"Eleanor! For a therapist, you lack a certain tact and sense of timing." Donna chastised.

"I'm just being up front. Your friends deserve to not be jerked around. I'd hope y'all would do the same for me." Eleanor said shrugging her shoulders.

"Tara's back into town?" Reese said with knitted brows. "And Jax just willing walked back into that mess."

"Well we can't control where he walks." Eleanor said before she caught herself.

"I get that Eleanor. But you didn't see him after that bitch left town and broke his heart. Him acting like a sad prick made this town seem like a bigger shit hole!" Reese said in anger.

"Hey." Donna said while unpacking the groceries.

"You could vouch for that! Not about the town part though." Reese said turning to Donna.

"Yeah he was acting just like anyone else would who had their heartbroken Reese." Donna said lightly.

"Ooh fuck. He said he wanted to catch up about some shit before the party. Bet we were going to talk about her."

Eleanor laughed, "Seems like the timing is right for that conversation. After all, he's been able to keep y'all separate so there was no need to get you riled up for no reason. But now it's better to tell you before you throw a bitch fit and make a fool of yourself."

"Very funny El…. And I actually said that Jax today." Reese high fived Eleanor.

"Would you two stop talking like it's the clubhouse around here." Donna said with an eye roll.

"Oh, too late for that Donna, Kenny is already talking like Opie." Donna Gave Reese an annoyed look.

"Well shit then. Abel's coming home party whoa" Reese said sarcastically.

Donna threw her hands up in the air.

Eleanor laughed.

"And I have nothing to wear! Great!" Reese said and waved her hands with Donna.

"You're more than welcome to borrow some of my shit. I'm sure you can find something you like. My closet is basically like going to the mall anyway." Eleanor offered then looked at Donna. "Same for you too Donna. If you need something to borrow."

"Let me get Ellie and Kenny to their grandma's, then we can talk about my lack of style. It's hard when your husband's been away you know."

"Oh and no one is counting that against you Dons. Like I said those two pups know how to respect an elder!" Reese said while trying to comfort Donna.

Eleanor switched her weight awkwardly at Donna's statement, "I didn't mean to offend you Donna, I was just offering the same courtesy that I did to Reese to you. Especially since you're back in the club life I thought you'd want some 'bad bitch' clothes to match." she said while throwing her arms around the older woman.

"Maybe I'm just being a little sensitive…" Donna said while looking down.

"No, it was my fault-" Eleanor started.

"I'm fully committed to being a wife of the club now. I need to not be getting up in arms by every sentence I feel could be aimed at me. That's not how an Old Lady acts. I need to act the part." Donna said in a stronger voice.

"But Donna, also as your therapist, it takes more than acting the part. You need to believe you're doing the right thing. That being this person is who you are. I'm just saying." Eleanor said while shrugging.

"You need to act the part again." Reese corrected Donna "Honey you are just like me. Apart of the Original SAMCRO. You deserve your position just as much as me."

Donna laughed, "Well, I wouldn't go that far. But I know what you mean. At the party I'll do my part. But now I gotta get these kids to Mary. So I'll see you there you drunkies!" She said with a smile while shooing the two off.

"You mean the constantly drunk Reese?" Eleanor said while throwing the rest of her glass back.

"I don't know what you two are talking about.. Thing one and thing two drank the rest of my tea before you came home." Reese said while pulling down different pictures frames on the side buffet.

"Ok drunky let's go." Eleanor said while pushing her out of the door and leading her to the bike.

"Wow a time where I will ride bitch with a bitch, well I guess Juice counts" Reese yelled while looking at Eleanor

"He totally does." Eleanor laughed as she revved the throttle." Just don't fall off bitch. Don't need the cops riding my ass. I met this one named Hale, I particularly don't care for him."

"What that twat? Bitch, will let me get away with murder. We are good honey!" Reese said smugly.

Eleanor looked back at Reese with her eyebrows raised, "You and Robo cop? Hm, I can see it I guess. He does have a nice butt…"

"Jax and I caught his ass sucking Stahl's va-jay-jay, so he owes me just like Leroy. Now let's get a little arrest." Reese said while grabbing onto Eleanor.

"God, that's so wrong on so many different levels. I don't think even Dante would make a circle of hell where Stahl would be welcome." Eleanor said while gagging.

"Enough on this highly disturbing conversation change. Let's go back to my place and get you cute." Eleanor said as she picked up her feet from the ground and sped off towards her house.

"I felt we should have bought more wine. Or at least chugged a bottle each instead of splitting one." Eleanor said as she parked her bike in the driveway.

"Yeah I could have been more intoxicated before this shit storm." Reese said while unbuckling her helmet. "But I love riding bitch on your bike." She said while kissing the back of Eleanor's helmet.

"That's what all the boys say when they ride with me." Eleanor winked.

" I just really mean it." Reese said and stumbled. "Shit let's just get all this bullshit over with for the night."

"Wow, meeting your Godson is bullshit is it? I'm sure everyone will be glad to know that." Eleanor said as she pushed Reese to the door.

"Fuck! Your righ-" Reese was about to finish her sentence but was cut off by Eleanor pushed her in the front door.

The woman saw Luann and Gemma setting up decorations in the living room and another woman was in the kitchen cleaning the counters in the kitchen.

"FUCK." Reese yelled louder as she recognized Wendy.

Gemma stormed to the front door meeting the two women, "Where the fuck have you been Reese? We've been calling you all day. I thought you would be a little more enthusiastic about you Godson coming home."

Eleanor sucked her teeth and moved to the wall slowly walking away from the soon to be death match.

"Where have I been?" Reese looked at her godmother then Eleanor.

Eleanor looked into the kitchen and saw a pretty woman with long curly blonde hair who was looking very uncomfortably at Reese. Deciding it would be the right thing, Eleanor made her way over to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor." she said while waving her hand.

"I'm Wendy-" The woman said but was cut off by Reese's loud, angry voice.

"Mother of the child?" Reese shouted across the house. "You were begging me to come help you get rid of the heroine queen while it lived in this house. Now it is the mother of my godchild?" Reese kept shouting.

"Also, known as the heroine Queen. I'm Abel's mom.." Wendy said while crossing her arms with a look of defeat.

 _Oh. This is awkward. But I thought we hated her. I recall the first night I came here Gemma referred to her as the Junky. Something's going on and I don't know what -but it cannot be good._ Eleanor thought to herself as she gave the woman a nice smile.

"I don't remember you from around here… not that I remember much. Are you new?"

Eleanor moved to the fridge and opened it, looking for something to drink, "My dad's the president of the Austin Charter of the Sons. I'm kind of here just visiting. So, if you're an addict shouldn't you be in a rehabilitation facility?"

"After Abel was born I left. I have about 2 months clean and sober now. I'm transitioning into a halfway house. I'm just staying here temporarily." Wendy said as she nodded her head.

"I think that's good. I got my degree in Psychology so I know the effects of this kind of trauma can have on you mentally. I'd say almost losing Abel got you to where you needed to be to honestly start the road to handling your addiction."

Wendy looked at the girl with slight surprise. Maybe it was the fact that she had a slew of tattoos or the fact that she came in here with Reese, but she didn't expect those words to come out of this girl's mouth.

"Yeah, you're right. I've told everyone time and time again that 'this is the last time' or 'I'm going to be better' but this time, I'm not making any false promises. But unlike the last time I have something to work for."

"Your son. I think that's great Wendy. Listen, if you ever want to talk to anyone or you feel like you're struggling with your addiction, you can call me."

Eleanor looked around the kitchen for a pen and something to write on, "This is the number I use for clients -which is really just friends who want to talk. Give it a call anytime you want."

Wendy again, looked at the girl in surprise, "You don't know even know me."

Eleanor shrugged, "It's what I want to do with my life. It doesn't matter if I know you or not. If someone needs help they should be able to get it to be the best they can be. Everyone deserves a second chance. That's a lie -there are some people that are just plain evil and they deserve to die." Eleanor said thinking of Stahl.

"So, if you and Jax created little Abel together… are you okay with Tara being one of his doctors?" Eleanor asked.

"You know about that too huh?" Wendy said crossing her arms.

"Well I've met her on some occasions. I hang out with the guys a lot -so I know that her and Jax are a thing."

Wendy sighed, "Honestly I wanted to come back to Charming and get my family back together. It's what I want more than anything. But maybe I'm not ready... I don't know. I'm just so confused by everything-"

Gemma came into the kitchen with her hands on her hips, "Are you done with this touching moment, we have things to do before I have to leave and you have to get your son." Gemma said looking at Wendy.

"Yes ma'am. Tell me what I can help with and I'll start." Eleanor said as she went out into the hallway.

Luann and Reese walked back into the small three-bedroom home. Reese looked immediately into the kitchen to see Gemma, Eleanor and Wendy gathered around the small kitchen table.

"Can we start that therapy now?" Wendy asked Eleanor.

"Ha ha ha isn't it time for your twelve steps?" Reese walked up to Eleanor's side and stated at Wendy.

"Reese, that's not nice." Eleanor said as she bumped her hip against Reese's.

"It's a good thing she's doing. Trying to stay clean. We wouldn't want anyone to put our obvious alcohol abuse on blast." Eleanor laughed.

Reese did not find this funny at all. She threw up her hands and walked to grab herself a glass of the unpoured wine on the counter. "Take the druggy's side, she could probably use your help more than me" Reese said and turned to walk out the back door.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, and looked at the other women around her. She could see where Reese was digging her own grave of being immature, but it seemed the women in her life caused it. It wasn't long until Gemma whisked away with some excuse and Wendy went back to doing her own thing.

Eleanor looked at Luann. "It's ok go get her." Luann said while turning back to the counter to continue cleaning. "She has heard enough from me tonight."

Eleanor made her way to the back door where she saw Reese sitting on the lounge chairs smoking.

"Mind if I join you?" Eleanor asked as she didn't wait for an answer and plopped down next to her pulling out her smokes, but noticed they weren't in her pocket anymore.

Reese didn't look at Eleanor, but just threw her smokes back at her. "I told you I was a clepto." She just sat on the chair and kept smoking.

"Look about what I said… I only said that because I can admit I'm also swimming in an ocean made of booze. From one alcohol abuser to another -that's club life after all."

"You mean chain smokers and boozers." Reese said while still smoking.

Eleanor laughed, "Yup. with violent streaks. Sounds about right, we're totally our father's daughters."

"Jeez, if the women of this club were gone, our whole story would have been written differently." Reese said while smashing the butt of her cigarette out and turning to Eleanor.

Eleanor took a long drag, exhaling from her nose, "Right? You know one of my first memories of my dad was him beating the shit out of my mom's ex-boyfriend. He came around the clubhouse acting all crazy, now I know he was all high and shit, just ranting and raving. My dad was having none of it -and just beat the shit out of him. Right there in front of me and my brothers. This club and how we were raised… All of our fucked-up tendencies make sense."

Reese sat up on her lounge chair and looked at Eleanor with all seriousness. "Your dad beat the shit out of one of your mom's ex's in front of you?"

Eleanor laughed, "Yeah. Is that not surprising? You know how these guys get with their Old Lady's."

"I was about seven and I remember a guy coming over to T M and yelling at Luann. He was dead when my dad, Clay and Bobby saw him pointing to me. She pissed off so many people in her lifetime. It is hard to make ways of anything. But I have seen that kind of shit before. I get it." Reese said while staring out into the yard with Eleanor.

"God, this was depressing. Let's go get drunk. This is supposed to be a party. Not a therapy session." Eleanor sighed.

"A coming home party for my Godson! Who I haven't even met yet." Reese said excitedly. 

"A party is a party in my book. And at parties, we should be downing as much wine as we can fit into our mouths. He'll love you. And if anything you can tell him the story 'on the day you came home I chugged 2 bottles of wine. Aren't you impressed?' " Eleanor laughed.

"Agreed!" Reese stood up from the chair to meet Eleanor.

"But in all seriousness," she gave Eleanor a look.

Reese continued, "I know that I get pissed off too easily and hate my mother. You're a goddamn shrink and see it every day, but I want you to know that I care about this family and know I take it for granted. Just please don't judge me off it ok?"

"Acceptance is the first step. You realize there's a problem. Now you need to be willing to work on it and meet people halfway. I have no room to judge, trust me. And if I was, I would be charging you for it." Eleanor said simply.

"Thank god for that. I probably couldn't afford it"

"I know you couldn't afford it. Which is why family gets a discount." Eleanor said with a wink.

The two girls were cut off when they heard an obnoxious giggle and the creek of the back gate. Chibs and a brunette crow eater stepped into their line of vision.

" 'Ello there lassies! It's been ages since I've seen 'ya beautiful faces. This here is… uh…"

"It's Dolly, Chibby." The woman supplied a wink at the Scotsman.

"Umm.. I am not drunk enough for this shit." Reese said while sliding the living room door open.

"I have a fear of Dolls so I'm gonna go…" Eleanor said with a straight face while walking behind Reese.

Dolly simply followed the women, "I brought some Cheerios for the baby and a wine cooler for me."

"Are you retarded or something? He's a fucking baby, he has no teeth." Reese said.

Chibs saw that his easy lay was slowly becoming more and more distressed and decided to step in, "Easy there, Killa'. It's tha thought tha' counts."

Eleanor leaned over and whispered to Reese, "It can think, who knew? Come to this counter, away from the crow eater and the poor fridge." Eleanor said while motioning to the wine bottle to refill for her and Reese. She opened the Pinot Grigio and poured it for both of them.

With their wine glasses in hand, Eleanor pulled Reese into the living room area. Previously, the room had been the site of Reese and Gemma's heated discussion, but was now filled with club members and their guests.

The two girls were chilling near the back whispering to each other about the crow eater when they heard a voice.

"Looks great in here, girls." Opie said as him and Donna approached Reese and Eleanor.

"Only the best for my godson." Reese said cheekily.

"Who you haven't met yet." Donna scoffed while leaning up to kiss Opie

"Whatever. Donna let's now dwell on the issue." Reese said while taking a swig from her glass.

Eleanor looked and noticed that Opie didn't have a drink in his hand, "20 bucks Donna will get up and make sure no other woman will serve Opie." Eleanor whispered.

"Well I am honestly starting to feel this valium right now so I bet she won't let anyone else get his drinks besides her." Reese whispered back.

"Where the hell did you get a valium from?" Eleanor laughed She looked at Reese, who was not paying attention to their conversation anymore and just drinking her wine.

"Diamond," Eleanor called from across the room.

Eleanor looked at a spaced out Reese and yelled in her ear, "Can you get Ope a beer?"

"Fuck lady." Reese replied while cringing.

Donna looked at the scantily clad woman and said, "He's my husband, I got it."

Reese and Eleanor looked at each other smirking and taking a sip of their wine.

"You owe me a twenty." Eleanor whispered so sweetly into Reese's ear.

"Bitch I may be on drugs, but I think we bet the same thing." Reese said while looking her dead in the eye.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. That would've been the easiest 20 I've ever made." Eleanor said taking a large gulp of wine.

The party was in full swing by the time Eleanor noticed Tig arrived with a blonde crow eater under his arm. Eleanor stared hard at the man who smirked at her.

"Something bothering you there, sweetheart?" Reese asked slyly. She watched as her friend's face went hard as soon as Tig walked in.

Eleanor clenched her jaw, "Nope. Right as Rain."

 _It's stupid to be angry. I know for fuckin' sure, I'm not threatened. I haven't felt threatened by another woman since I was like 17. There's no reason to be pissed. It's not like I have feeling other than an intensely inappropriate sexual attraction towards Tig anyway._ Eleanor thought to herself.

Reese took a sip of her wine and rolled her eyes not convinced, "Sure. You sound totally believable… jealous lying bitch." She said under her breath.

Eleanor pinched her side laughing, "Fuck you."

Eleanor walked away from her friend and went into the kitchen and was followed by Tig.

"What, so you see me and then head for the safety of the female fortress?"

Eleanor turned and looked at him, "Was that your way of saying women should stay in the kitchen Tig?"

Tig shrugged, "Get me a beer will you."

Eleanor stared blankly at him and then the fridge, "I don't like your previous implications. So I think I'll pass. But I'm sure that lovely blonde sea bass you brought with you would be more than happy to get a drink for you. Granted, you'll have to draw a picture for her."

Tig laughed and tucked his thumbs in his belt loops, "You jealous Razzle?"

"You wish." Eleanor scoffed as she walked over to the wine bottle and emptied it into her glass.

"Knock Knock?" Reese said while hitting on the cabinet. "Am I interrupting something?"

Tig was the only one who looked at Reese. Eleanor just kept pouring the wine from the bottle into her glass. "Nothing at all Kit Kat. Mind grabbing me a beer?"

"Only if I had the words Crow Eater or Tig's whore stamped on my face… and wait I don't? Go call Chibs sheep to get one for you."

"You two really don't respect the men of this club, do you?" Tig asked rhetorically.

"When I see a _man_ of the club, I respect them. But usually they know to respect me back." Eleanor said while finally turning around.

There was a long silence before Tig left the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood for Ale -I mean Tig's mind games. Sorry I finished this bottle. Don't think there is any more wine left." Eleanor said then drank her full glass.

"Ah its ok. Think it's time to switch to water actually."

"Alright I think they pulled up?" Both women turned to see Luann heading to the front door.

"The moment I have been waiting for all night!" Reese said to Eleanor with a full smile on her face.

The whole house echoed with clapping once Jax walked through the front door with the little bundle of happiness in his arms. He walked into the living room with everyone congratulating him and greeting the new addition to the family.

"Ready for his first brewsky?" Everyone Huddled around the two of them while Clay lifted up a beer.

"Come on, it's you and Grandpa now." Abel coed while looking up at Jax.

"Can I hold him?" reese asked softly.

"Of course. You remember how to hold one of these things?" Jax teased her.

"Well we will find out right?" Reese said nervously.

Eleanor wanted to laugh as she watched as her new friends face light up with a tenderness she didn't think possible.

She smiled sadly as she watched Reese tear up and thought back to her family in Texas. Whenever a member would have a kid it was a big deal. She was from the South so any excuse to have a party literally anything -kid on the way party! Divorce, party! Dog shit in the grass instead of the sidewalk -huge party!

Eleanor's smile dropped as she suddenly felt like an outsider. Here she was literally watching a family come together -and it was a family that wasn't her own. She missed the way her oldest brother, Ace would pull her hair if he made a joke at her expense or when Ryker and her would get into a yelling match in Spanish. Family was everything. Eleanor is the way she is because her family -without it there's nothing to live for. That's why she wants to give everything she can to her family, the men who raised her. It's the very least she owes them.

Biting her nail Eleanor plucked a cigarette from her pack and moved outside to take a smoke and think. It was a little unnerving how settled she's become in Charming. She was a textbook extravert with a pack mentality -something that was needed to fit in and belong to something like the Sons of Anarchy. She could always go into a new environment and be accepted she figured it was the Aries in her. She's been around other clubs before and has mashed easily enough, but the mother charter truly felt like that -a mother, nurturing all her children even the wayward lost ones like her. Eleanor pulled out her burner and flipped it open hovering her finger over and typed in 512 area code for her brother Ryker's house. He had a rule that on his land line club business is to never be discussed it was kind of like an escape from the ever-changing numbers of their cells. To have something stable like that was good for their family. Clicking the call button she held the phone to her ear.

' _Hola?'_ sweet voice of his brother's wife and Old Lady Luz answered.

' _Hola Luz, mi hermano estás aquí?'_ Eleanor said in Spanish.

' _Hi El! It's so good to hear your voice! How's your vacation?'_ Luz asked in English.

 _Vacation. That was the unofficial title of what Eleanor was doing to the Federal Agents who undoubtedly taped Ryker's and other member's landlines. Of course Eleanor was on the Fed's radar her fighting, assault of a federal agent, and knack of being in the middle of Club business put her there. So Official, Eleanor decided after graduating to take a road trip and go to California. The unofficial story was only known by the club members, family, and the Mayans._

' _It's going well. All the people I've met are welcoming. They remind me a lot of home. I'm actually at a little get together right now. I just missed y'all so I wanted to call and hear a familiar voice. Missing my family a little more today.' Eleanor said while putting out her cigarette._

' _It happens. You went to school here and stayed close to family. This vacation is really your first time being so far away from home. But I think think this is good for you hermana. It gives you some time to discover who you are away from your family -while not being too far away from close relatives.' Luz said sweetly._

Luz's story of how she got to the club was always a fun one to remember. She comes from a Texas-Mexican family and is a 7th generation Texan. As was Eleanor and her brothers. Texans take a lot of pride in being here when their state was not only an independent country but winning against the Mexicans.

The Mayans who are mostly consisted of Mexican-Texan decent and the Sons who are sons of sons of Texas Rangers and frontiersmen, their bad blood ran deeper than the nationwide club feud. Ryker said when he met Luz he knew who she was right away. Rumor was you can tell someone of Dolares de Tostas decent by their eyes -large and doe like and filled with secrets. He had been on assignment to infiltrate a known Mayan bar to bug it and was stopped by the persuasive Luz.

It was a sick kind of romantic when she thought about it. Very Romeo and Juliet. They continued a secret relationship for about a year until she became pregnant and was nearly beaten to death by her father. She was tossed in front of the Garage barely alive. It was a dark time for the club as Ryker sought vengeance not only for Luz but for the loss of their child who had been for lack of better words, 'forcibly removed'. Eleanor flicked her cigarette from her fingers.

' _Yeah.. I miss you Luz.'_

'Miss you too, Kid. You'll be back before you know it. Just enjoy the time you have there and make the best of it -we're not going anywhere. But you're at a party, so go back and enjoy it. Stop being a killjoy and show them house us Texans party.' Luz laughed.

Eleanor nodded against her phone, 'Alright you mother hen. I'll talk to you later. Give Ryker my love.'

' Of course, Mija. Te quiero.'

'Love you too.' Eleanor said before she flipped her phone shut and walked back into the house.

She walked back into the kitchen and plopped down next to Juice swipping his beer.

"Hey, the fuck?" He said as he watched Eleanor chug his beer.

"Wow Reese, never thought you could be a baby hog." Eleanor said from the kitchen table where she was sitting with Juice.

"Hey all of you have seen him, and have probably held him, except for me. I am entitled to hog tonight. Plus it has only been about 40 minutes." Reese defended.

"40 minutes of us watching you go 'goo-goo' over a baby." Juice replied while grabbing the beer bottle form Eleanor.

"Just be glad it's not your baby I am going goo-goo over Juice." Reese snipped.

"Why do you keep making those statements. You think I am just wanting to jump in your pants all the time?"

Both Eleanor and Reese gave Juice a hard look.

"Alright fine, But it's just because you two are hot, and I know you two would have some fun." He said while continuing to drink his beer with a smug look on his face.

Eleanor and Reese kept their hard look on just staring at him.

"You two are bitches." He said while getting up from his seat to leave.

"You're so sweet giving us nicknames like 'bitch' -how did you know I answer to that as well?" Eleanor quipped.

"Hey, I almost got on that wild ride once upon a time. Glad this isn't his baby I am holding." Reese said while Eleanor pulled out the chair for her to sit down on. "We really are bitches though."

"Still on the acceptance step, very proud of you." Eleanor laughed.

"Fuck you bitch." Reese said.

"No cussing in front of the baby." Eleanor said wagging her finger.

"That's a funny joke. Pretty sure his first words will be ' _Shit you Crow Eater'_ by the likes of who he will be surrounded by."

"Gemma won't let crow eaters watch him, would she?" Eleanor asked.

"I was talking about Wendy and Tara." Reese said.

"You're quite the grudge holder aren't you?" Eleanor laughed.

"I don't see any forgiveness in the cards" Reese said while seeing Gemma and Wendy talking to each other in the livingroom. "Well not in my future anyways."

Eleanor decided to bounce an idea off of Reese, "What do you think about Tig. Like -your honest opinion." Eleanor asked.

Reese looked at the woman, "Why the hell are we talking about Tig Trager?"

"It's just a question, I'm fairly good at reading people and there are two people in this club that I cannot figure out. Tig and Clay."

"There's nothing to figure out. All of these guys are 'what you see is what you get' kind of guys. Clay is a leader and Tig is a freak show."

Eleanor sighed this wasn't how she wanted the conversation to go, she wanted to try and gauge the men she couldn't read by asking someone who was close but wouldn't question her about it too much.

She had a feeling there was more to those two men then they gave off and she wanted to determine if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She hated not knowing someone.

"I knew it! You're so into Tig! At first I just thought you're were jerking him around, but you're actually into him! Wow…. I thought I'd never see the day." Reese laughed as she stared at Eleanor.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Look, I can admit that I have a high disturbing amount of attraction towards him, but I have a thing for guys like him."

"You like guys that sleep with dead girls?" Reese asked.

"No I like-" Eleanor started.

"Guys that fondle animals." Reese nodded in joking understanding.

"You're a bitch." Eleanor laughed.

"And you're a dirty, dirty, girl. Feeling Tig and shit. Why are you trying to give people life advice when you obviously need the most help?" Reese laughed.

"I accept my inappropriate relationships. I lost my virginity at 15 to a man that was like-"

Reese heard the front door opened and as she turned her head she saw the one woman she had never hoped to see again in her life. Tara stood at the entryway and scanned the party. Reese knew she was looking for Jax. While still watching the dark brunette, she saw her attention was drawn to not only the kitchen, but to Reese herself and Able that was in her arms. "Well when you say Bloody Mary three times or more, she is bound to show up sometime right?" She said lightly to Eleanor and Abel while Tara walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Eleanor. Reese." She said while approaching the two and looking down at Abel. "How's he doing?"

Reese just kept looking at Tara without answering. Eleanor looked at Reese but broke the awkward silence.

"Well so far so good right?" Eleanor shrugged her shoulders while downing the drink she had in front of her.

"Well that's good. I brought some wine. Looks like you guys are already running dry." Tara said while turning towards the counter to open the bottle.

"Oh, you here that? She thought bringing wine would help win us over." Reese said looking down at Abel.

"Shut up" Eleanor whispered to Reese. "We'll be glad to take some Tara."

Tara poured the two women a glass and handed it over without saying a word. Eleanor lifted he glass up with a silent thank you. Reese turned her attention towards Abel and kept ignoring Tara.

Tara shook her head and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked out of the kitchen to join the party.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Eleanor asked sarcastically.

"I have nothing to say to that doctor." Reese said while reaching for her glass of wine.

"Well whatever I don't need to get into that mess. I am just glad Donna is finally coming around. Seemed like something was missing." Eleanor said.

" Agreed. I am happy Donna is here. Even though she was around when I left, having her here is a comfort. I am just over her and I hating this fucking club. There is still good times for me and Don…. Hey Donna." Reese saw Donna walking up to both her and Eleanor.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about? Donna asked.

"Ugh… Well…" Reese looked at Eleanor for a save

""We are just talking about that if Reese ever had a kid it would probably be a little Killer."

"What fuck you that…. that is exactly what we were talking about" Reese said while shaking her head and gently cradling Able.

"Oh I believe that. Especially if it was with Hap. I remember you having a lady boner for him when you were in High School." Donna said.

Eleanor looked at the two women with a wide grin on her face.

"Wait what? That's not what we meant by the little killer." Reese shook her head.

"I knew there was tension between you two the other day." Eleanor exclaimed.

Reese threw her jaw wide open. "What the fuck is wrong with you people. God I haven't even been around for a few days and this shit is lining up on my front door. I would rather go sit by Tara, thank you very much"

"Alright go ahead and do that. We will just group you in with the crow eaters as well." Donna said to both Eleanor and Reese's Surprised.

" I like this new Donna" Eleanor said while raising her wine glass to her.

"I don't" Reese finished her glass of wine and slammed it down on the table. She burped. "Go fuck yourself bitches" They all laughed while Eleanor refilled her glass of wine. "Donna get yourself a glass, no one stays sober by themselves."

"Ah no that's ok, Ope and I drove two different cars. Plus I should take the kids back soon." Donna amended.

Eleanor leaned off her chair to get a glimpse of Opie in the living room. "Ugh I see Ope is not drinking. So what if you leave your car here tonight. You drink with us, get wasted. No harm done!"

"I say it would be a splendid old time!" Reese said in her semi fancy voice.

"I thought you weren't getting wasted to spend time with Jax tomorrow." Donna pointed out while putting her hand on her hips.

"First off lose that attitude Old Lady. Secondly, having both his slam pieces here tonight should get me off the hook. Just think Donna if you stay, we have a chance of revisiting old times of singing Elton John, smoking too many cigarettes, plus fucking around with Juice when he passes out."

Donna looked at both Eleanor and Reese while contemplating on drinking with them, "If you girls are anything like Ellie's friends I am going to have some concerns with peer pressure, because I am in!"

"We're the bad kids your parents warned you about Donna" Eleanor said with a wink.

"Alright let me go give the baby to his Grandma and we can get started with these Shenanigans." Reese said while getting out of her chair.

"So how are you really feeling about being in the thick of it again, everything good?" Eleanor asked as she took a swallow of her wine before pushing it to Donna.

Donna sighed, "Honestly it's easier than I thought it would be. It helps that I have Reese, Piney, even you here. But I forgot how intimidating the Crow Eaters could be."

"Psh, they're no threat. You have Opie you just need to stake your claim and they'll fuck off. Drink please." Eleanor said making a tipping motion to which Donna handed her drink back.

"No you loser, you drink it." Eleanor said putting her glass against Donna's mouth.

"Alr-alright." Donna said taking a sip and giving it back.

"Now, we need to come up with a sneaky sure fire way of getting your kids home while you can stay and drink with us. Maybe we can say that we're holding you hostage and won't release you until to finish at least 2 bottles of wine -how do you feel about Edward wine hands?"

"Does it look like I would enjoy that or Opie would buy that?" Donna said raising an eyebrow.

"You're right. Next plan."

"I swear that girl needs to get a kid of her own." Gemma said as she entered the kitchen and moved to the dishes to the sink.

Donna and Eleanor watched as Gemma put the dishes in the dishwasher and started looking through cabinets.

"God damn it. You'd think since I'm the one who made this house livable I'd remember to buy fucking dish powder."

"Did you say you needed dishwasher powder?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, so hear that but won't offer to help put dishes away? Gemma snarked as she looked at the two women.

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, "You know Donna, can buy it for you."

"Eleanor what are you doing?" Donna whispered.

"Getting you a way out and in." Eleanor said.

Donna catching on replied, "Yeah. Do you need me to go and get you some? I have to drop the kids off back home."

Gemma looked at Donna with a look for shielded pride, "Yeah, I'd like that. You sure you don't mind?"

"She doesn't mind." Eleanor butted in.

Gemma nodded as she looked at the older woman, "Okay, sure. You need cash?"

"No. Opie can give me some." Donna responded bravely facing down Gemma.

Eleanor smirked.

Gemma nodded her approval showing, "Alright. Just the generic brand will do."

Eleanor walked out of the kitchen with Donna, "This is perfect! Tell Ope you want to come back and bring Gemma her dishwasher powder and you can pick up some more wine on your way. That way you have to come back and you have a legit excuse!"

"I don't know, Eleanor…" Donna said unconvinced.

Both women looked as Reese came back into the room, a disheveled look on her face.

"Wow you really do know how to get rid of someone at a party." Eleanor said while clapping when Reese walked into the kitchen watching Tara leave the front door.

"I walked in on her slapping Jax while trying to change Abel's diaper. I didn't have to do anything this time." Reese said innocently. "You sluts you ready to party?"

"I am going to go get the kids home to bed, then go run and get dishwasher powder for Gemma." Donna said.

"What? Why can't Opie take the kids home?" Reese questioned while throwing her arms out to the side.

"Chill out. It's our story we made up so Opie would let her stay with us." Eleanor said while waving off Reese. "But don't forget to pick up some more wine and cigs before you come back." she pointed at Donna.

"Ya make Ope give you some cash. Like enough for bail money." Reese Chimed in.

"Okay, remember, Donna, just tell Opie as it is. You want to help out with the club so you want to come back. That way he sees you wanting to be a part of the club." Eleanor said while pushing her towards Opie.

"Are you sure this will work?" Reese asked.

"Why wouldn't it work? Opie wants her to be more involved and this is the way to do it -through Gemma. It makes sense." Eleanor confirmed.

The two women watched as Donna put a wad of cash into her pocket and walked past them.

"I don't even want to know what I am getting myself into." Donna said while blowing kisses to the two women. "Bye I'll be right back."

Both Eleanor and Reese made huge expressions to grabbing the kisses. Making Donna laugh on her way out.

"Well cheers to the mastermind plan coming into effect!" Reese said while grabbing the Jack from the counter and pouring them into two shot glasses.


End file.
